


Take Me Home

by EscapeThruStories



Category: Block B, EXO (Band), GOT7, SHINee, Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, EXO - Freeform, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned rape(not detailed), Past Abuse, Please be nice, SHINee - Freeform, alpha!Kris, bts - Freeform, kid!exo, omega!Suho, some of them are kids, this is my first fanfic, wolfau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapeThruStories/pseuds/EscapeThruStories
Summary: Suho attempts to escape his abusive pack and save his pups while preventing the massacre of Exo, the only wolf pack that can rival Suho’s own.Taemin grabbed Suho's shoulders and shook him. "Don't you understand, Suho? If you don't escape now, then Exo will be wiped out, and we'll never have a chance of getting out of here. Take the pups and run. Go to Exo and tell Alpha Kris what's happening."Suho sighed shakily, nodding. "Okay. I'll do it."





	1. A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my story. Please let me know what you think. Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm still working out the mechanics of using AO3, so please excuse any technical errors. Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you have time. :)

“That’s it. You’re leaving tonight.”  
Suho wasn’t expecting his friend to say that. He and Taemin were sitting in their shared one-room hut while Suho painfully cleaned up from his latest session. The alpha had really done a number on him. He could barely stand up straight, and the pains in his nether regions made him want to curl up and cry.  
Suho slowly lowered himself onto the only chair they had, wincing at the sharp twinges throughout his bruised body. “What are you on about now? Has Heechul been shoving his ridiculous escape plans down your throat again?”  
Taemin raked a hand through his dark brown hair. “Yes, but that’s not why I’m bringing it up. You do know what today is, right?”  
Suho nodded miserably. Of course he knew. Today marked five years since Jongwoo and his group of rogue alphas had taken over Super Junior. Just like past years, a huge feast would be held that night, and just like the past years, Suho would be the main source of entertainment. That is to say, he would be forcefully mounted by Head Alpha Jongwoo in front of the entire pack and then passed around to Jongwoo’s favorite followers. Of course, he was also expected to serve the food and drinks, as well as dance provocatively for the rogue alphas’ amusement. It was horribly degrading, and Suho knew his body would ache for days.  
“Well,” Taemin continued, “I have a plan, and I think it’s going to work.”  
“No,” Suho shook his head. “We can’t. Heechul lost an eye last time he tried.”  
Taemin huffed in frustration. “I know, I know, but something else is at stake now. If you can get out of here, then we have a chance at beating Jongwoo and making Leeteuk the Head Alpha again.”  
“You’re crazy, Taemin,” Suho hissed. “Have you forgotten what I have at stake?”  
Their eyes drifted over to the four small lumps huddled together on the thin cot in the corner. One of the pups, three year old Kyungsoo, snuffled gently and nuzzled closer to his brothers. Suho’s heart ached at the thought of what Jongwoo would do to his precious children if they were caught running.  
“I can’t risk it.” Suho’s voice caught in his throat. “My pups…if anything happened to them, I don’t-“  
“Listen to me,” Taemin interrupted. “Just hear me out. I know what’s at risk, but if we ever want a prayer of overcoming Jongwoo, then we need Exo on our side.”  
Exo. The name sounded vaguely familiar.  
“Was that the new pack south of here? They were just starting when Jongwoo invaded.”  
Taemin nodded. “Yeah, that’s them. This morning, I heard several of the rogue guards talking about Alpha Jongwoo’s plan for Exo. Apparently, they’ve grown in size in the past five years, and they’ve developed a reputation for being the best fighters. Even SNSD respects them, and they’ve been around far longer than Exo. Out of all the packs, they’re the strongest.”  
Suho shrugged. “So? What does Jongwoo want with them?”  
“The guards didn’t say exactly, but it has to be some sort of power play. Jongwoo’s been playing the waiting game for five years. He’s finished hanging back.”  
Suho’s voice lowered to a shocked whisper. “He’s going to attack Exo?”  
“That’s what I overheard. They are better at fighting, but Super Junior is larger in size. Jongwoo probably has a good chance at beating them.”  
“So, your marvelous escape plan is to head straight for the most dangerous pack around, and then tell them that they’re about to be slaughtered by your pack,” Suho summarized, the sarcasm oozing from every word.  
Taemin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess so?”  
“Why are you trying to send me there? Wouldn’t it be better to help Siwon or Kangin run away? They’re the pack envoys, so they must have had some contact with Exo.”  
“True,” Taemin admitted, “But Heechul, Donghae, and I agree that you would be the best choice to deliver the message. If Siwon or Kangin go, Exo might view it as an aggressive move. As an omega, you’re more likely to be taken in and treated well, especially with four pups. You’re our ticket to making Head Alpha Kris listen.”  
Suho rubbed his eyes, groaning. “This is a terrible idea. I can’t fight, I can barely hunt, and I have pups. I don’t think you fully understand the logistics of carting around four children under five years old.”  
“What if someone else went with you part of the way? They could take you to the edge of Exo’s territory and then you’d continue on your own.”  
“Why didn’t you suggest that sooner?” Suho snapped.  
“I didn’t think of it then,” Taemin admitted. “Anyway, I bet Kibum would do it. He’s not on Jongwoo’s radar, so he won’t have any attention on him tonight.”  
“What did Leeteuk say about the plan?”  
Taemin’s eyes darted this way and that, looking everywhere except at Suho. “It’s… possible – just possible, mind you – that Alpha Leeteuk…has no idea what we’re planning.”  
Suho’s mouth dropped open. “Are you serious?” he whisper-screeched. “We can’t pull this off without his support.”  
Taemin scoffed indignantly. “Why not? Besides, even if we do tell him, he won’t help us. He’s given up.”  
It was true. Leeteuk had been all for fighting the rogues, until the final battle where his ten-year-old son was savagely murdered in front of him. His mate, Kangin, went into a deep depression, and Leeteuk had lost his will to fight back.  
Suho gnawed on his bottom lip. He’d witnessed to child’s murder, too. The memory came to mind every time he looked at his own pups. If he was caught, his babies would be the first to pay the price. No, Suho decided. I can’t do it.  
“I’m sorry, Taemin,” he said, “But someone else will have to go. I won’t let my pups die.”  
“They’ll die anyway if Jongwoo isn’t stopped,” Taemin said harshly. “Two of them are omegas, Suho. What makes you think that Jongwoo won’t force them to be sex toys like you once they’re old enough?”  
Warm tears slid down Suho’s cheeks, brushing the corners of his trembling mouth. Taemin immediately regretted his sharp words. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the fragile omega. He knew he was asking a lot, but it was their best chance at freeing the pack and giving Suho’s pups the future they deserved.  
“I’m sorry,” Taemin murmured. “I can’t come with you since I don’t know the way to Exo, but I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep Jongwoo and the rogues off your scent. I promise that Kibum will protect you and the kids. Just think, this is your chance to get them out of Super Junior for good. Will you trust me, Suho?”  
Suho whimpered, then nodded. “Okay.”  
Taemin released him and stepped back, smiling broadly. “Thank you. Don’t worry, this is going to work.”  
Suho half sobbed, half laughed. “What’s the plan? Smack Jongwoo across the head with a frying pan and make a run for it?”  
The beta sniffed disdainfully. “I have more class than that, you know. I’m going to make a distraction during the feast so they’re caught off guard, and then you’re going to slip away into the woods and meet Kibum and the pups at a predetermined spot. Then comes the running.”  
Suho wasn’t sure if he should ask, but he did anyway. “What’s the distraction?”  
Taemin’s Chesire Cat grin was downright creepy.  
“I’m gonna make a really big bonfire.”

 

The celebration was just as horrible as Suho remembered. The venue was a large clearing just a couple hundred feet from the main campsite. The huts could still be seen from where the rogues sat, occupying four long wooden tables laden with food. Torches lit the tables clearly, and the large bonfire in the center of the clearing kept the area well-lit despite the oncoming shadows. Head Alpha Jongwoo sat at the end of the main table. He wasn’t a handsome man by a long shot, but he wasn’t ugly either. Middle-aged with a large nose and sharp eyes, he towered over many of the rogues in height and build. Very intimidating, and very commanding. Definitely not someone to be messed with.  
Along with the original members of Super Junior, Suho had to cook and serve the food to the 40 or so rogue alphas. Roaming hands groped roughly at Suho’s thighs and ass, leaving more bruises. The main drink of the night was an exceptionally strong brandy, so a good number of rogues were already hammered. Jongwoo wasn’t quite as drunk as some others, but he was definitely tipsy. Suho paused and watched him for a moment, hoping that he would drink enough to pass out. That brief second of staring cost Suho dearly. Jongwoo caught him staring and beckoned him over with a crook of his finger. Suho felt his stomach drop, but he lowered his head submissively and approached the Head Alpha. When he got close enough, Jongwoo jerked Suho onto his lap. The omega felt bile rise in his throat as Jongwoo caressed his upper thighs through the thin linen pants that barely kept out the cold.  
“I saw you watching me, baby,” the alpha crooned. “You missed me, didn’t you? Well, don’t worry, pretty omega. We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”  
Suho managed to choke out a “Yes, Alpha.”  
Jongwoo slapped his victim’s rear, an approving smile stretching his thin lips. “Good boy. Now, how about you feed your alpha?”  
With a shaking hand, Suho picked up a piece of venison from the alpha’s plate and held it to his lips. Jongwoo made sure to lick Suho’s fingers as he took the meat. From across the clearing, Suho met Heechul’s piercing gaze. The scarred alpha smiled grimly and gave a slight nod. The plan was in action.  
Just a little longer, Suho thought. Just until Taemin sets up the distraction.  
After eating several more slices of the meat, Jongwoo lifted the omega out of his lap. Suho stepped back, thinking it was over, but Jongwoo pulled him against his side and leaned in to whisper in his ear.  
“I want you to dance for me, baby,” he cooed. “I haven’t seen you all day, and you’ve already caused a big problem.”  
As he said this, Jongwoo moved Suho’s small hand to his crotch. Suho barely held in a shudder of revulsion when he felt the alpha’s prominent bulge.  
“You can make it up to me in a little while,” Jongwoo continued. “But for now, I want to see you dance.”  
He tugged Suho’s flimsy shirt off, revealing the omega’s smooth, pale chest. The other alphas shouted hoots of approval. Shouts of “Dance! Dance!” rang in Suho’s ears. He knew he didn’t have choice. He never did.  
“Dance, baby boy,” Jongwoo ordered.  
Another rogue tossed him a long, wide scarf of sheer red fabric. Suho knew what to do. With slow, elegant steps, he sauntered over to the bonfire. Standing in front it so that only his silhouette could be seen, he began to dance. Twisting and swiveling his hips, he set a fast rhythm that was quickly taken up by another alpha rogue with a janggu. Suho whirled the scarf above his head and wrapped it around his shoulders, spinning quickly to the rapid drum beats. The swirling of the scarf and the sensual gyrating of Suho’s body hypnotized the audience into silence.  
Then the silence was broken by a scream. One of the guards stumbled into the clearing, screaming like a banshee as orange flames ate away at his skin. Now that the spell of Suho’s dance was broken, the alphas finally realized that one of the farther huts was completely engulfed in fire. Chaos broke out. Wolves scattered, some of them shifting in their haste to get as far away from the blaze as possible.  
“That’s my house!” Jongwoo shrieked in a very unmanly way. “Get water! Put it out!”  
Suho stared at the fire. Taemin, you stupid, brilliant boy.  
He was jerked out of his thought when said boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him away from the clearing and into the woods.  
Taemin shoved Suho’s shirt at him. “Put it on, quick!”  
Suho did as he was told. Taemin anxiously glanced over his shoulder at the pandemonium he’d caused. It would take a while for them to put the fire out, but that was valuable time Suho needed to get away.  
“Hurry,” he urged. “Kibum is waiting for you at the spot. You all need to keep running as long as you can, day and night. If you go fast enough, you should reach Exo in four days.”  
Once again, doubt clouded Suho’s features. “Taemin, what if this doesn’t work? I don’t know if I can do this.”  
Taemin grabbed Suho’s shoulders and shook him. “Don’t you understand, Suho? If you don’t escape now, then Exo will be wiped out, and we’ll never have a chance at getting out of here. Take the pups and run. Go to Exo and tell Alpha Kris what’s happening.”  
Suho sighed shakily, nodding. “Okay. I’ll do it. I won’t let you down.”  
Taemin gave him a brief hug. “I know you won’t, now go!”  
Suho took one last look at his friend, and then turned and sprinted to the meeting spot. Kibum was ready for him, holding Kyungsoo and Chanyeol. He had a large pack slung over one shoulder.  
“Here, take this,” Kibum instructed. He tossed Suho a slightly smaller pack, and the omega immediately put it on.  
“Get the twins,” Kibum urged him. “I’ve got these two.”  
Suho scooped up the slumbering toddlers. “I’m ready.”  
Kibum set a fast pace away from the chaotic shouts and screams. “Come on, we don’t have much time to set our lead.”  
Suho struggled after him, adrenaline buzzing in his head. They were doing it. After five years and many failed attempts, they were really doing it.  
But they hadn’t done it yet. It was a race to get to Exo first, one that Suho couldn’t afford to lose.


	2. A Desperate Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. Please review if you have time. :)

“This was a bad idea,” Suho wheezed. “This was a very, very bad idea.”  
He wanted to kick Taemin in the face. Why did he let the stupid beta convince him to do this? They’d been running non-stop since last night’s escape, and it was now nearing midday. The two-year-old twins, Jongin and Tao, weren’t heavy, but after carrying them while sprinting for half a day, Suho’s arms felt like lead, his body drenched in sweat. His bare feet stung from countless tiny cuts. Wolves had incredible endurance, but the escapees hadn’t rested or eaten since the previous night. Only a few brief sips of water were allowed to conserve the meager rations Kibum brought. That, and a good number of well-needed potty breaks for the pups.  
Still they kept going, pushing through the crushing exhaustion. The wolves didn’t want to take any chances, especially now that it was broad daylight, and the Super Junior rogues were likely chasing them now. Suho shuddered at the thought of Head Alpha Jongwoo catching them and tearing the pups away. Panting, he shook the terrifying mental image out of his head and pushed his short legs faster. Kibum didn’t seem to be having any trouble with the quick pace, despite carrying a sleepy Kyungsoo and a wriggling Chanyeol. A thin trail of sweat down his back was the only thing indicating his exertion. Suho, on the other hand, was gulping in air like a beached fish. He’d never been allowed out of the Super Junior camp, and he wasn’t prepared for the physical strain. Suho’s short, skinny legs struggled to keep up with the beta’s unyielding gait.  
“I need a break,” he gasped, pausing to shift Jongin and Tao higher on his hips.  
Kibum slowed to a halt, waiting for the stumbling omega to catch up. “There’s no time for a break. We have to cross the river tonight if we want a hope of resting without being caught.”  
“Just three minutes and some water,” Suho begged.  
Kibum growled under his breath and wiped a hand across his sweaty brow. “Fine. Just three minutes though.”  
Suho carefully set the twins on the ground, flopping down next to them. Kibum put down the other two and retrieved the small leather waterskin from his bag. He opened the top and handed it to Suho.  
“Wanna wa-wa, Mama,” Tao said, opening his mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed.  
Suho gave the tiny boy a couple mouthfuls of the lukewarm water, then Kyungsoo tugged on his sleeve.  
“Jongie get some, Mama,” the wide-eyed toddler insisted.  
Suho kissed Kyungsoo’s plump baby cheeks. “Of course he will, Kyunggie. You’ll all get some.”  
Jongin, the younger of the twins, didn’t say anything, but he smacked his lips happily after swallowing his water. He snuggled into his mama’s side, content for the moment.   
“Me! Me!” Chanyeol shouted, grinning like a maniac.  
“Quiet,” Kibum hushed him urgently.  
Chanyeol’s face fell for a moment, but then the blinding smile returned.  
“Me! Me!” he demanded in best “indoor” voice, which wasn’t much quieter than his outside one.  
Kibum groaned. “Hurry up, Suho. He’s probably alerted everyone within three miles of us.”  
Suho quickly gave his noisy child some water, shooting a warning glare at him. Chanyeol wilted a bit, but he still flashed a cheeky grin.  
Kyungsoo tugged on his sleeve again. “Me, Mama?”  
Suho let Kyungsoo gulp down his portion before handing the leather pouch back to Kibum.  
“Drink some,” the beta ordered.  
“There’s not enough,” Suho shook his head no.  
“We can refill the waterskins at the river tonight. Finish what’s left.”  
Suho quickly drank the remainder of the warm liquid. Kibum stuffed the pouch back into his bag and lifted up Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Suho hoisted Tao and Jongin onto his hips, and they were off again.

 

They reached the river early that evening. It was broader than Suho expected, with churning currents that swirled into miniature waterfalls and white rapids. The only way across was a cluster of large rocks that trailed from one side of the river to the other. The loud, constant rumble of the water made Jongin and Tao cover their tiny ears.  
Suho nervously eyed the slippery pathway. “It doesn’t look safe. Are you sure that’s the only way across?”  
“We would have to follow the river several miles west into SNSD territory to reach the other pathway,” Kibum replied. “I cross this one to hunt sometimes. If you do exactly as I say, we can make it across with no trouble.”  
The beta set the two pups on ground, barely managing to catch Chanyeol by the collar before he could run to the river’s edge. Kyungsoo wandered over to his mother and plopped down in the grass beside Jongin and Tao.   
Kibum handed the squirming four year old to Suho. “Hold him and make sure he stays quiet. Here, give me your pack.”  
Suho shrugged the bag off his thin shoulders, handing it over.  
“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do,” Kibum instructed. “I’m going to take the bags and one pup across. Then I’ll come halfway back. I need you to meet me in the middle with another pup. We’ll get across faster that way. Can you do that?”  
Suho glanced at the unstable rocks. “I think so.”  
Kibum nodded. “Good. Which one should go first?”  
“Kyungsoo,” Suho said immediately. “He’s the only one that won’t get into trouble by himself.”  
He picked up the chubby toddler, cooing at him, “Kyunggie, listen to mama. Kibum-hyung is going to carry you across the river. When you get to the other side, I need you to sit very still and wait for me. Can you do that, baby?”  
Kyungsoo’s huge eyes filled with tears. “No, Mama! Kyunggie don’t wanna go over river! Stay with Mama!”  
Suho swayed gently and patted the toddler’s back. “Shh, Kyunggie, it’s okay. It will only take a couple minutes, then Mama will be with you again. I need you to be a big boy and watch your brothers until I get there. Okay?”  
At the mention of taking care of his brothers, Kyungsoo wiped his tears and tried to stop his sniffles. “Kyunggie is big boy. He brave like Mama.”  
Warmth filled Suho from his fingertips to his toes. “That’s right,” he said, kissing the chubby cheeks. “Kyunggie is very brave. Can Kibum-hyung hold you now?”  
Kyungsoo whimpered, and then nodded, clenching his tiny fists in determination. Kibum gently cradled the three-year-old against his chest.  
“Please be careful,” Suho begged.  
“I will,” Kibum promised. “Be ready with another one when I get across.”  
Suho couldn’t help holding his breath as he watched the beta hop nimbly from rock to rock. It was obvious that he’d done this before. Still, Suho felt his heart jump every time Kibum moved to another stone. He didn’t breathe normally until they reached the other side a couple minutes later.   
Suho picked up Tao, knowing that Jongin would sit still until someone moved him.  
“Chanyeol,” he said, making his voice as stern as possible “I want you to sit next to Jongin and not move a single muscle until I get back. If you do, I’m going to be very, very angry. Understand?”  
Chanyeol grinned. “Okay, Mama!”  
With one more warning glare towards his oldest, Suho turned and walked to the edge of the river. Kibum was already nearing the middle, maneuvering the hazardous path with the light grace of a born hunter. Suho pressed Tao’s face against his shoulder. If the two-year-old knew that they were about to cross the water, he would get hysterical. Tao had always been a bit more delicate than his brothers.  
Sure enough, the second Suho put his foot on the first stone, Tao squealed and jerked wildly. Suho hurriedly stepped back onto the bank.   
Tao clawed at his mother’s shirt, shrieking and crying.   
Suho tightened his grip to keep the frantic child still. “TaoTao, please stop crying. The bad guys will get us if you keep crying.”  
Tao buried his face in Suho’s shoulder and continued bawling.   
“TaoTao, do you want to go live with the bad guys again?” Suho asked.  
Tao hiccupped and shook his head no.  
“Then we have to cross this river,” Suho continued. “Mama won’t drop you. You’re safe with me. Just stay very still and let Mama walk, okay?”  
Tao wrapped his skinny arms around Suho’s neck, keeping his face down. Suho took a deep breath and stepped onto the first rock. His bare feet gripped the slightly damp stone enough to hold his balance. By now, Kibum was waiting in the middle, ushering him forward and calling encouragements.   
‘Just five steps,’ Suho thought. ‘Five very large steps.’  
The next three steps were successful. The fourth step proved unstable, almost sending him and Tao into the water. Luckily, Suho was able to regain his balance on the teetering rock.   
“Almost there,” Kibum called.  
Suho slid carefully onto the sixth stone. There was a decent-sized gap between his rock and Kibum’s. He’d have to hold Tao over the open water so that Kibum could reach him.  
“TaoTao,” Suho whispered in his son’s ear over the roar of the river. “I’m going to hand you to Kibum now. Let go of Mama.”  
Tao whined, refusing to relinquish his grip. Suho pried the pup’s arms and legs off. Little Tao wailed as he was held suspended over the rushing water. Then Kibum leaned forward, grabbing him in one swoop before turning and hurrying to where Kyungsoo waited with the packs. Suho scrambled back to his other two children. Chanyeol had moved a couple inches away from where Suho had left him, but not enough to get in trouble. The four-year-old smiled brightly when his mother repeated his instructions from before.  
“Stay put,” Suho finished with another warning look. He scooped up baby Jongin, who didn’t seem to care that he was about to be carried over a large and potentially dangerous river. The pudgy two-year-old settled his head on Suho’s shoulder, drooling contentedly.  
Now that Suho knew what to expect, it took much less time to hand a bored-looking Jongin over to Kibum. Suho hurried back as fast as he dared to. Chanyeol was right where he’d left him, still grinning impishly.  
Suho picked up his oldest son. “Remember, Channie, don’t move until I say you can. Promise?”  
“Promise!” Chanyeol shouted.  
That promise didn’t last long. By the third step, Chanyeol was wriggling this way and that, begging to be put down so he could walk on the rocks himself.  
Suho inched onto the tricky fourth rock, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn’t fall.   
Then Chanyeol lurched to the side screaming “Fishie! I see a fishie!”  
Suho struggled to recover his balance, but it was too late. He and Chanyeol toppled into the cold water.  
Panic gripped Suho when he felt Chanyeol being pulled away by the strong flow, then he too was tugged into the current, still holding his pup. They were tumbling over small waterfalls and rocks, fighting to grab a single breath of air. Suho felt his ribcage smash into a large boulder, which sent a flash of jarring pain through his torso. Blindly, he grabbed at the smooth rock until his hand caught on a notch. He heaved a waterlogged Chanyeol onto the small part of the boulder that stuck out above the river. Suho held onto the rock with one hand, using the other to pat his son’s back until water spewed out of the pup’s mouth. Chanyeol coughed roughly and immediately started crying.  
“I’m sorry, Mama!” he sobbed, still hacking up liquids.  
“It’s okay, Channie,” Suho reassured his frightened child. “We’re okay.”  
“Suho!”  
Suho pulled himself a bit higher out of the water. Over Chanyeol’s head, he saw Kibum running along the bank towards him. The beta skidded to a halt directly opposite from them, pointing further down the river and shouting. Suho couldn’t quite make out what he was saying over the rushing water, but it looked like he was saying, “Tree.”  
Coughing, Suho craned his neck to see where Kibum was pointing. A short distance behind them was a small tree that had fallen partially into the water, its roots still anchored on land. It looked like the current led right by it. Suho nodded at Kibum. The beta hurried to where the tree connected to the bank.  
Suho wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and heaved him back into the water, making sure to keep the squirming pup’s head up. Holding his baby close to his chest, Suho shut his eyes tight and let go.  
The current immediately dragged them under. Suho managed to pull his and Chanyeol’s heads above the water, both of them coughing and sputtering violently. In the corner of his eye, he could see the tree getting closer. Suho reached out and grabbed one of the sturdy branches, fumbling to keep his grip. Kibum, who had inched his way onto the trunk, quickly pulled Chanyeol out of the river and deposited him on the dry grass. Suho fell limp and allowed himself to be hauled out and gently set down beside his son.  
Kibum lifted Chanyeol onto his knees and started thumping his back. The soaked pup vomited painfully, whimpering and shivering against the cold wind. Suho coughed up all the water he’d swallowed, and then took his crying pup in his arms. Kibum helped him stand on shaky legs and supported him as they slowly walked back to where the other three pups waited. As soon as they got there, Suho sat down heavily with Chanyeol in his lap. Kyungsoo and Tao ran to their mother and hugged him, both of them bawling their eyes out. Little Jongin crawled over and patted Suho’s knee for attention. Obligingly, Suho leaned over and kissed his mop of black hair.  
Kibum knelt beside him. “I’m sorry, Suho. I should have carried Chanyeol across.”  
Suho waved off his apology. “It’s fine,” he croaked. “We’re alright.”  
Kibum shook his head. “You’re too nice for your own good. Can you walk? There’s a small clearing just over that way. We can rest there for the night.”  
With some difficulty, Suho and Kibum corralled the pups into the clearing, which was sheltered by tall, thick trees. Suho put his and Chanyeols’ wet clothes over a branch, folding up the other pups’ into small, neat piles. All of them shifted into wolf form and laid down, with the kids cuddling close to Suho for warmth. The exhausted wolves fell asleep instantly to the night sounds of the forest.


	3. A Desperate Run - Part 2

Suho was violently awoken by the panicked howls of his pups and a piercing pain in his side. His keen wolf eyes snapped open, narrowing in on a set of claws buried in his gray fur. He yelped and scrambled onto all fours to dislodge his attacker.   
“Suho! Protect the kids!”  
Kibum’s shout jerked Suho out of his sleepy daze. He yelped as he was bowled over by a small, but very strong alpha. The strange wolf opened his mouth to bite, revealing sharp fangs tinged with red. Kibum shifted into his lean wolf form and knocked the red-furred alpha off Suho just before he could bite down. The two wolves rolled to the side, snapping viciously and sinking teeth in wherever they could. Suho rushed over to where his four kids huddled close to a tree trunk. He threw his body in front of them. The pups were still in their small wolf forms, whining and nuzzling at Suho’s side and legs.   
Suho watched Kibum and the red alpha fight. The alpha was small but very fast and easily able to twist away from Kibum’s strikes, scoring his claws across the beta’s back. Kibum snarled in pain. Suho desperately wished he could help, but he was useless in a fight. He would only get in the way.  
While the red alpha was younger and faster, Kibum was older and far cleverer. With one quick swipe, the beta slashed the alpha’s legs out from under him. He fell in a heap, and before he could get up, Kibum clamped his jaws around his throat. The red alpha bled out in a minute, releasing a final rattling breath.  
Suho didn’t have time to sigh in relief. Just as the last spark of life left the red alpha’s eyes, another alpha burst out of the bushes and launched himself onto Kibum’s back. The small, wiry wolf dug his claws in as the beta fought to shake him off. Suho whined, causing the pups to let out tiny whimpers.   
This alpha was almost the same size as the red one, but he was a lot angrier after seeing his dead packmate with blood matting his throat. Kibum was barely able to fend off the quick slashes and snapping teeth. Finally, the beta sliced deep gashes down the alpha’s shoulder that sent him tumbling to the ground. Kibum pounced on him, and they struggled for a tense moment, then a savage bite to the alpha’s neck stopped him for good.  
Kibum immediately shifted into his human form. Suho grimaced at the site of blood staining his mouth.  
“Shift and get dressed,” the beta ordered, hastily pulling on his clothes.  
Suho hurried to obey. In just a few minutes, he and all the kids were dressed, although his and Chanyeol’s clothing was still damp. Meanwhile, Kibum rushed to fill the waterskins at the river and pack the two bags.  
“Hurry,” the beta urged, handing Suho the smaller pack. “Those alphas were scouts. We slept the whole night and they caught up. Lucky for us, they got cocky and attacked instead of reporting back right away. Super Junior can’t be far behind us now.”  
Suho picked up Tao and Jongin. Kibum followed suit with the other two. With the beta leading the way, they quickly made their way deeper into the forest.  
There were no breaks this time. They couldn’t afford to stop, not even for a minute. Fortunately, the pups had fallen asleep around midnight despite being constantly jostled. Suho’s legs and arms ached horribly, and he could tell that Kibum was also feeling the effects of running all day with no food or water. But they had to keep going. There had been no sign of Super Junior yet, but both wolves kept glancing over their shoulders.   
Around one o’clock in the morning, the tired group finally left the forest behind. With their keen wolf eyes, even in human form, they could easily make out the seemingly endless flatlands. The damp grass felt wonderful on Suho’s torn feet, and he tried to think about how good it felt instead of how tired he was.  
They continued until well after the sun had risen to their left. The unfamiliar, scorching heat was enough to make Suho feel like he was roasting alive. For once, he was glad of his thin clothing. The pups were awake now and whining for water. Suho felt terrible seeing the sweat run down their reddened little faces.  
“Kibum,” he panted. “Can we stop for a minute?”  
The beta paused and squinted up at the sun, trying to gauge the time from its position. “It’s almost noon. If you and I sleep an hour each, and then keep going at this pace, we should reach Exo tomorrow around midday.”  
“Can we rest that long?” Suho asked.   
Kibum nodded. “I think so. We’ve gone a good distance from the forest, so as long as we don’t sleep more than an hour each, it’ll be fine.”  
The beta didn’t look convinced of his own words, and Suho wasn’t either, but they needed to rest. There was no way they could keep up the brutal pace they’d been going for much longer without water. The four pups sat dully where Kibum and Suho put them. Their eyes looked glazed and tired. Suho hurried to give them all water before having some himself.  
“You sleep first,” Kibum ordered. “I’ll wake you up in an hour.”  
The pups had already dozed off, so Suho lay down next to them and fell asleep instantly. It only felt like a minute had passed when Kibum shook him awake. The sun was glaringly bright, making him cover his eyes with a groan.  
“What?” he grumbled.  
“Wake up,” Kibum said. “It’s your turn to keep watch.”  
Suho rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up, yawning. “Alright.”  
The beta curled up and drifted off. Suho stared blankly at him, wondering if he should wake Kibum now and tell him it had already been an hour, as revenge for waking Suho up from his nap. He shook his head to clear the groggy thoughts of vengeance. It wouldn’t be right. Tempting, but not right.  
The hour passed uneventfully. Suho kept his eyes open for trouble, but his tired mind was easily distracted by his oldest son’s bear-like snores. Still, nothing happened, and the time dragged on. Around noon, Suho nudged Kibum awake. The beta was also reluctant to get up, but they had to. Wearily, they picked up the sleeping pups and continued running.  
Once again, they forced themselves to keep going through the night, although a couple more short water and food breaks were allowed. Dawn crept its pink fingers across the sky, followed by the blinding yellow of the sun. With the sunrise came a new sight. A large, grassy hill was visible in the distance. It was more of ridge than a hill because it stretched to each side as far as Suho could see.   
“Do we have to climb that?” he asked miserably.  
“Yes,” Kibum said. “It’s not as steep as it looks. The top is fairly wide and flat, and the way down the other side isn’t hard.”  
“Yes, but we are carrying children,” Suho pointed out. “Isn’t there a way around it?”  
“No. Besides, this is the direct route to Exo territory. We can make it there today if we just keep going.”  
The statement sent a thrill down Suho’s spine. He laughed in disbelief.  
“We’ve almost done it!” he exclaimed. “We’ve almost escaped.”  
“Almost, but not yet,” Kibum reminded him. “Don’t lose your head. We aren’t safe until Exo has let us into pack territory.”  
Suho forced himself to calm down. “Do you think Super Junior is close?”  
Kibum shook his head. “No. Just keep running.”  
The short answer made Suho pause, but he decided to trust the beta. He hadn’t led them wrong yet.  
The hill was farther away than it looked. It was nearing midday when they finally reached the foot of the ridge. Kibum was right. It wasn’t terribly steep, and there were easy footholds, but Suho still struggled to balance the twins without knocking himself over. Kibum was several yards ahead and almost at the top. It took a while, but Suho finally hauled himself onto the flat surface.  
The view took his breath away. Ahead of them, broad grassy flatlands were abruptly cut off by a stunning evergreen forest that stretched for miles. With the sun shining on the dark green treetops and the blue sky above, it was the most beautiful thing Suho had ever seen.  
Then he looked down. Immediately, he turned and glared at Kibum.  
“You said the way down was easy.”  
Kibum looked confused. “Down is easier than up.”  
Suho took a deep breath to calm himself. “Not when the down is steeper than the up. And, in case you haven’t noticed, we are carrying children.”  
Kibum rolled his eyes. “Just do exactly what I do. You’ll be fine.”  
Suho scoffed. “Because that worked so well before.”  
“I’m carrying Chanyeol this time, so hush up and follow me.”  
The descent took much longer than going up. Kibum edged his way down the side with Suho matching his footsteps as best he could. It was nerve-wracking. Suho almost slipped more than once, and he had almost woken up Tao. If Tao was awake, he would scream and wriggle, probably tipping Suho right over.  
At last, they reached the bottom with no major disaster. One of Jongin’s tiny slippers had fallen off, and Suho wasn’t sure where it landed. While he looked for it, Kibum walked towards the forest line. His brow was furrowed, and he was scenting the air apprehensively.  
Suho found the slipper in a tuft of grass. He managed to wriggle it onto Jongin’s foot while still holding the twins. Now that was a true accomplishment. He hurried to Kibum’s side and told him they were ready to start again, but the beta continued staring at the forest.  
“They’ve extended their borders,” he muttered under his breath.  
“What?” Suho asked. “Is there a problem?”  
Kibum shook himself out of his daze. “Not really. We just have to make a slight route change. Nothing to worry about.”  
“Okay,” Suho said slowly. “What now?”  
“Now we follow the forest line until we get to the river.”  
Suho’s eyes widened. “Not more rivers, please.”  
“This one has a bridge.”  
“Oh. Okay.”  
A loud howl rang out over the silence. Suho and Kibum froze. Icy fear rushed through them, paralyzing their limbs. The howl woke the pups, who whimpered nervously.  
“They’re on the other side of the hill,” Suho said, not able to get his voice above a whisper.  
Kibum glanced at the forest and then back up the hill. Indecision flickered across his face before it settled into an expression of pure determination.   
“We’re going into the forest. Come on!”  
They broke into a dead sprint, still trying not to shake the pups. It was all or nothing now. More howls echoed, mingling together in a terrifying call of victory. Super Junior had caught their scent.   
Suho and Kibum made it to the forest line just as the large wolf forms of ten alpha rogues reached the top of the hill.  
“Too many,” Suho breathed. “You can’t fight them all.”  
“I might not have to,” Kibum said, glancing warily behind him at the surrounding woods.  
The beta put Kyungsoo on the ground. “Turn around,” he told Suho.  
Suho obliged, feeling Chanyeol’s skinny limbs latch onto him.   
“Now face me.” Kibum helped Kyungsoo latch onto Suho’s front with his legs on top of Chanyeol’s.  
Suho struggled with the added weight. “What are you doing? You can’t fight them. We have to keep running.”  
Kibum quickly took off his shirt and threw it aside along with the bags. “You have to run. They’ll catch you if I don’t stop them. You have to go to Exo. Find the river, cross the bridge, and that’s Exo territory. Tell Alpha Kris everything. Don’t lie to him or he won’t believe anything you say.”  
The beta paused. “Suho, if this it for me, you have to finish this on your own. Be strong. I know you are.”  
“You are not dying!” Suho shouted. “You can’t!”  
Kibum smiled sadly and ruffled the omega’s hair. “Goodbye, Suho. Now go.”  
The beta shifted into his wolf form. Suho thought the original Super Junior member had never looked so regal. With tears in his eyes and pain in his chest, the omega turned and fled deeper into the forest with his pups.

 

Kibum faced the hill, standing just inside the tree line. He was upwind of the alphas, so they would have difficulty pinpointing his exact location. The rogues had some trouble getting down the hillside, but now they were swarming over the grassy field and sprinting towards the forest. Kibum yelped as if he was injured. Sure enough the alphas veered in his direction. He backed up and hid behind a large cluster of rocks. The rogues reached his previous spot and paused when they saw no hurt wolf. Kibum leaped from the top of the rock formation and onto the back of the biggest alpha. A quick claw slash to the throat took him out before the others could gather their wits. Then it was mayhem. The alphas ganged up on him, but Kibum managed to kill another one. It took several minutes to pin the wily beta to the ground. His fur was shredded and smeared with his own blood, and Kibum knew one of his legs was broken, but he was smiling. Not because he had succeeded in buying Suho a few precious minutes, not because he had killed two alphas, not even because he knew that Suho would make it now.   
No, Kibum was smiling because there were new scents in the air. Scents that would make the rogue alphas regret coming to this forest and trespassing on pack territory. Kibum’s plan had worked just as he’d hoped it would.  
That’s why he continued to smile even when the leader of the rogue group stalked forward towards the beta’s bloody and broken form. Even when the alpha’s jaws descended, Kibum still smiled.  
Because he, Kim Kibum, had done his job right. Suho would make it to Exo. Jongwoo would be beaten. Super Junior would be what it once was. And because these rogues were about to pay.  
So he smiled.

 

A victorious howl resonated through the trees. Suho skidded to a halt. Tears streamed down his face as he realized what just happened. He fought the urge to release a mourning howl for his packmate and protector. But there would be time for that later. Suho could almost hear Kibum’s voice in his head, pushing him to keep going. So he did. Clutching his pups tightly, Suho concentrated on not tripping over the large protruding roots. The tightening in his chest grew more painful. Kyungsoo, the most empathetic of his babies, wiped his mama’s tears with his grubby sleeve. Suho choked back a sob.  
“Aw, look at the poor little thing,” a strange voice purred.  
Suho shouted in surprise.  
“Oh dear, you startled him. How could you?”  
“I didn’t mean to!”  
Suho couldn’t tell where the voices were coming from.  
“Poor thing is confused,” said a third voice laced with mock concern. “Let’s make it easy for him, shall we?”  
“Of course we should,” crooned a fourth voice. “Look up, little omega.”  
Suho obeyed, slowly looking up. In the high branches of the large trees were several figures. He couldn’t tell exactly how many, and no faces were visible. Their scent was clearly alpha wolf, so why were they in trees?  
“I think he’s still confused,” the first voice said.  
“I guess we’ll just have to make it plain and simple for him. Omegas aren’t known for being brainy,” said the fourth voice with a disappointed sigh.  
“Alright, boys. Down we go,” said the third voice.  
The figures jumped from the trees at the same time, landing perfectly. Instantly, they formed a circle around Suho and his pups. There were seven of them, all young men with sharp eyes and mischievous grins. Suho tried to push his way out between two of them, but he was shoved back into the center of the circle.  
“That’s not going to work, dear,” one of the boys drawled. Suho recognized him as the third voice, and he appeared to be the leader.  
“What do you want?” Suho asked, proud that he kept his voice moderately steady.  
The whole group laughed and whispered to each other.  
The leader chuckled. “I don’t know. What do you think, boys?”  
He took a step closer and leaned down so that his eyes were level with Suho’s.  
“What should we do with this very pretty omega?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the new guys are? Comment your guess! I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	4. The Last Stop

“What should we do with this very pretty omega?”  
Suho didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t protect any of the pups clinging to him, and obviously fighting wasn’t an option.  
The Head Alpha of the group was so close that Suho could feel the boy’s breath on his lips. Suho wanted to look away, but he was riveted by the strange pair of eyes staring at him. The leader’s left eye was a normal shade of dark brown, but his right iris was pure white with only a thin black ring separating it from the pupil. He tilted his head sharply, a smirk curling his lips upward.  
“What? Nothing to say, pretty?” he asked mockingly.  
“I think he’s scared of your eyes,” said a redheaded boy with feline features.  
The leader stood up straight and pouted. “Are they really that scary, baby? That hurts my feelings, you know. You should apologize.”  
“I’m sorry?” Suho said reflexively.  
A cute boy with curly hair reached over Suho’s shoulder and pinched his cheek. “Aw, he’s so cute. Can we keep him?”  
Suho pulled away and shushed Tao, who was whimpering into his mother’s sleeve.  
“Of course!” the leader exclaimed, throwing his arms up. “Boys, let’s welcome the pretty omega and his pups to our humble abode.”  
The pack members cheered and shouted. One of them blindfolded Suho while two others held his elbows and guided him forward.  
“Sorry about the blindfold, sweets,” said the leader. “We don’t want you knowing where our top-secret hideout is just yet.”  
The group carefully led Suho around trees, rocks, and roots for several minutes until they finally paused. Suho felt a waft of cold air brush his face, and he was pulled forward again.  
“Mind your step,” said one boy. “We’re going down stairs now.”  
‘Stairs? In the woods?’ Suho wondered.  
The descent went smoothly, and as soon as they reached the bottom, the blindfold was pulled off. Suho blinked against the sharp light of torches illuminating a long hallway. The walls were made of wood and stone, but the thick smell of soil and grass clogged the air.  
“Are we…underground?” Suho asked quietly. For some reason, he felt like he should be whispering.  
The group of boys obviously didn’t feel the same way. They were shouting and chattering with each other, all raucous laughter and playful shoves.  
The leader grinned and nodded in response to Suho’s question. “Yes we are. Boys! Go set the table for our dear guests. They look hungry.”  
The alphas all ran down the hallway, jostling each other roughly.  
At the mention of food, Chanyeol’s curly head poked over Suho’s shoulder.  
“I’m hungry!” he shouted before Suho could hush him.  
The leader laughed and ruffled the pup’s hair. “We have plenty of food. You can stuff your face all day.”  
“I don’t have all day,” Suho said, surprised at his own boldness. “We can’t stay here.”  
The Head Alpha’s mismatched eyes narrowed.   
“I didn’t ask if you wanted to,” he murmured in a low, dark voice. “My pack has been searching for an omega for a long time, and you fit the bill just right. Seven alphas can get real lonely, sweetheart. Consider yourself the lucky one. Now, let’s go eat.”  
Like magic, the leader’s angry persona immediately shifted back to playfulness. He spun jauntily and sauntered down the hallway after his fellow alphas. Suho shakily released the tense breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.   
‘Of course that’s what they want,’ he thought bitterly. ‘That’s what alphas always want.’  
Suho knew he couldn’t make a run for it, not with his pups. The group would catch them in an instant. So he followed the leader into a large room with a long, crudely-made dining table and a small cooking pit. Two of the boys were roasting large portions of meat over the fire. Suho watched the smoke from the pit go through a slight opening in the ceiling. Through the opening, he could glimpse sunlight and the branches of a tree.   
“Sit here, darling,” the leader ordered, ushering Suho to a seat. Suho carefully set down his pups, keeping Jongin and Tao on his lap while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol sat either side of him.  
“Meat’s done!” shouted one of the boys, causing chaos as they all rushed to sit down. Suho and the pups were squished between the leader and the feline boy. An icy rush of panic slid down Suho’s spine as the Head Alpha grabbed his hand and stood up in his seat.  
“Boys!” he shouted over the clamor. “Pay attention.”  
Slowly, the noise quieted.  
“Thank you,” the leader said. “Now listen up. This pretty omega is staying with us whether he likes it or not, so I expect you all to be very welcoming and on your best behavior. Okay?”  
A jumbled chorus of “Okays!” answered him.  
The leader nodded in satisfaction, turning to Suho. He dropped the omega’s hand and hopped onto the table.  
“I’m sure you all have questions for him,” the leader said, “So, without further ado, it is time to bring out…The Silver Spoon!”  
The boys cheered, and one of them hurried to a nearby box, lifting out a small object wrapped in a dirty cloth. He set it reverently on the table at the leader’s feet.  
“Unwrap it,” the Head Alpha declared dramatically.  
The object was unwrapped and handed to him. He held it out for Suho to see. It was a simple, dull silver spoon with a crack in the handle.  
“It’s a spoon,” he said flatly.  
The leader giggled. “Yes, but it’s the special Silver Spoon. You can’t talk unless you’re holding it.”  
It sort of made sense. With a group this loud, Suho guessed they needed some way of maintaining order.   
‘They’re still weird,’ he thought.  
“Who wants to ask the first question?” asked the Head Alpha.  
The cute, curly-haired boy’s hand shot up a nanosecond before everyone elses’. The leader handed him the spoon.  
“What’s your name?” he asked eagerly.  
Several exclamations of “I was going to ask that” rang out until the leader silenced them with a stern glare.  
“I’m Suho,” he answered hesitantly.  
The boy next to the cute one grabbed the spoon. “What are your pups’ names?”  
“I’m Chanyeol!”  
Suho sighed in exasperation. “This is my oldest, Chanyeol. This is Kyungsoo, and these are the twins, Jongin and Tao.”  
The spoon was about to be passed to the next person when Suho cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “Actually, I have a question for all of you.”  
The leader seemed pleased with Suho’s participation. “Hand him the Spoon.”  
The sacred piece of flatware was passed around the table until it reached the omega. He gripped it nervously. “I just wanted to ask…Who are you?”  
The Head Alpha smacked his own forehead. “We completely forgot our introduction! How rude of us. Boys, stand and give dear Suho a proper greeting.”  
The boys all stood and bowed cheerily, shouting hellos. Suho gave them a rigid smile.  
The leader took the spoon and waved his hand for silence.  
“We’ll start with my name,” he announced. “I am Head Alpha Zico, and this is Block B!”  
“Block B?” Suho asked.  
“Yep,” Zico said brightly. “We’re the bestest and the handsomest pack in the area.”  
“Bestest isn’t a word,” a short boy with small, cute eyes said.   
“Yes it is, Taeil,” Zico insisted. “I made it one.”  
“Can we eat now?” asked the feline boy.  
“Yes,” Zico declared. “B-Bomb, put away the Silver Spoon.”  
The spoon was returned to its box with as much decorum as it was brought out. Everyone sat back down as the one named B-Bomb served the meat on individual wooden slats.  
“I’m Kyung, by the way,” said the cute, curly-haired boy. He winked at Suho, and the omega felt his cheeks flush.  
“Aw, he’s blushing,” the feline boy crooned. “I’m U-Kwon.”  
“My name is PO!” shouted the tallest boy. He had white hair pulled back into a short, spiky ponytail.  
A pretty boy with sideswept brown hair kissed Suho’s hand and introduced himself as Jaehyo. Thankfully, U-Kwon pushed him away before he could do anything else.  
B-Bomb placed a large slab of meat in front of Suho.  
“I don’t know how much your pups eat, so you can just give them some from this piece. It’s the biggest one.”  
Suho thanked him stiffly. He prodded the meat with a finger. It looked normal, but it didn’t smell like any meat he’d ever had. It definitely wasn’t rabbit or wild boar.  
“What kind of meat is this?” he asked, then paused because that sounded ungrateful. “I-I don’t mean to be disrespectful. I’m just curious.”  
The pack stopped their ravenous eating. Kyung swallowed his mouthful before replying.  
“It’s chicken.”  
Suho shook his head. “No, I’ve had chicken, and this isn’t it.”  
“Oh, just tell him,” U-Kwon said. “He’ll get used to it.”  
Suho felt apprehension clench his chest. “Get used to what?”  
Jaehyo was the one to answer. “What you have there, pretty omega, is a fine slab of roasted alpha wolf.”  
It took a moment for Jaehyo’s words to sink in, then Suho clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from retching. He pushed the meat away just as Chanyeol was reaching for it. Horrified, he stared at the seemingly friendly alphas surrounding him and his pups.  
They were cannibals. They ate their own kind. Another wave of nausea washed over Suho, and he barely kept the vomit down.  
“Oh, don’t be like that,” Zico groaned. “It’s not a big deal. Besides, we killed these alphas just for you. They were trespassing on our land, and they were going to hurt our pretty omega. You should be proud of us.”  
‘They killed the Super Junior rogues,’ Suho realized, ‘And now they’re…eating them.’  
He stumbled away from the table, holding the twins and beckoning Chanyeol and Kyungsoo over to him.   
Zico stood slowly. “Where do you think you’re going, sweets? You haven’t eaten yet.”  
“I’m not staying here,” Suho gasped, trying not to gag. “Get me out of here right now.”  
U-Kwon stood as well. “You can’t leave. We want you to stay.”  
Suho could only stare at the slab of meat and shake his head. “No. No, no, no. I need to go. I have to go to Exo.”  
Taeil immediately perked up. “Exo? Why do you need to go there?”  
The other pack members moaned and grumbled.  
“Here we go again,” B-Bomb mumbled.  
“Taeil has a huge crush on an omega from Exo,” U-Kwon informed Suho in a confidential stage-whisper. “Sadly, he doesn’t know that poor, love-struck Taeil exists.”  
Taeil frowned. “I do not have a crush. I’m just curious about why he wants to go there. It has nothing to do with an omega.”  
Suho pounced on the slim opportunity. “If you take me to Exo, I’ll put in a good word for you. I’ll tell him how you saved me from the rogues and how nice you were. He’ll think you’re a great alpha. Just please get me to Exo.”  
Taeil paused, clearly interested. Evidently, his crush was more than a little bit huge.  
“No,” Zico said. “Absolutely not. He’s ours.”  
Taeil didn’t look at his leader, keeping his gaze locked on Suho. “The omega’s name is Yixing. He’s a healer. You’ll only tell him good things, right?”  
Suho nodded earnestly. “Yes, definitely! Nothing but good things.”  
“Taeil,” Zico said in a warning tone. “Are you trying to defy your Head Alpha?”  
“No,” Taeil said calmly. “I’m cashing in on a favor.”  
“What favor?” the leader asked warily.  
Taeil’s voice was steady. “Remember that time I saved you when Jongdae had you pinned? You owe me your life. If you let this omega and his pups go and let me escort them to the bridge, I will consider the debt paid.”  
The other boys hollered their disapproval until Zico raised his hand.  
“I hate the idea of losing an omega,” he said slowly, “But I hate owing people even more. Fine. Take him. We can find another omega.”  
Suho almost collapsed from relief. Sensing the omega’s eagerness to leave, Taeil quickly herded him and his pups out of the room and down the hallway.  
“Hurry before he changes his mind,” Taeil whispered. “Zico can be really fickle, especially when the others aren’t happy with the decision.”  
He led Suho up the crude wooden stairs to a small door. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol grabbed on to the hem of Suho’s shirt as they went through the door and back into the forest. Fresh air filled their lungs and sunlight warmed them from head to toe.   
Taeil shut the door. It was cleverly made, just a small wooden door the same color as the tree it was set it. The alpha pulled a bunch of hanging vines in front of it and arranged them until the door was invisible.  
A sudden stench of rotting meat filled Suho’s nostrils, making him cough and gag. It was coming from somewhere to their left, but nothing was visible when Suho looked. Taeil hurried them away in the opposite direction.  
“That’s where we killed the alphas,” he said quietly. “Some of them are still there. We only got a couple in the den before we went to get you. The sun is making it worse, and the bodies have already attracted a lot of birds and animals.”  
A horrible thought hit Suho. “There was a beta with them. Was he one of the ones that you…”  
“No,” Taeil shook his head. “We brought in three alphas.”  
Suho shuddered at the mental image of Kibum’s body being pecked at by vultures.  
“Was he important to you?” the alpha asked cautiously.  
Suho nodded, not able to say anything around the lump in his throat.  
“I’ll bury him later, if you like,” Taeil offered. “Somewhere nice with flowers and stuff.”  
A tear trickled down the omega’s cheek as he managed another nod.  
They continued at a brisk pace. Finally, just as the sun was beginning to set, they reached a river. This one was wider than the one Suho and Chanyeol had fallen into, but it was much calmer. Stretching across the river was a flat wooden bridge, excellently built with supporting pillars and railings that not even Chanyeol could squeeze through.   
They stopped at the edge of the bridge.  
“This is as far as I can take you,” Taeil said. “Right across this bridge is Exo’s territory. Just go a bit into the trees, and you should find some border guards. It’s up to you after that.”  
Suho nodded. “Okay. Thank you. I’ll tell Yixing about you, I promise.”  
Taeil smiled. “Thanks. I’ll make sure your friend has a good resting place. Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.”  
The alpha turned and jogged back into the forest, disappearing in seconds.  
Kyungsoo tugged on Suho’s shirt. “We safe now, Mama?”  
“Almost, baby. Almost. Can you and Channie walk a bit more?”  
Both pups nodded.  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
The little group stepped onto the bridge and slowly made their way across. Suho’s eyes scanned the other side. There was no sign of anyone, and the wind was blowing at him from behind, so he couldn’t smell anything.  
They reached the other side and stepped onto the grassy bank. Not one more step was taken when someone shouted from the forest.  
“Stop right there. Don’t come any further.”  
Suho froze immediately. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol hid behind his legs as a tall male alpha strode out of the trees towards them.  
The man was young, probably in his early twenties. He towered over Suho with long, powerful limbs. Dark hair was swept away from a handsome, stoic face.   
“Who are you and why are you on Exo territory?” he demanded in a deep voice.  
Suho tried for a polite bow, but it was difficult while holding children. “My name is Suho. I’m an omega from the Super Junior pack. I need to deliver an urgent message to Head Alpha Kris.”  
“You can give me the message and I will relay it to him.” The alpha’s tone made it clear that it wasn’t a suggestion.  
Suho gulped and tried to pluck up some shreds of courage. “I-I have to give him the message myself. Please. I need help.”  
The alpha scrutinized him with deep dark eyes. The piercing gaze landed on the four tiny bodies clinging to the omega.  
“Are these pups all yours?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Suho nodded.  
The alpha hummed thoughtfully. “I can take you to the pack house to deliver the message in person. However, any help that is given to you will be his decision. I cannot guarantee that he will help you at all.”  
Suho couldn’t stop himself from grinning. He managed another small bow. “Thank you, alpha. That’s all I ask.”  
The alpha’s lips twitched upwards slightly. “My name is Choi Minho. Follow me.”  
Suho struggled to keep up with the long-limbed man as they walked into the forest. Another alpha was waiting there. He was a good bit shorter than Minho, but the bulging muscles made Suho just as wary.  
“Jonghyun, you stay here,” Minho ordered. “I’m taking them to Head Alpha Kris.”  
Jonghyun grimaced at the sight of the pups. “Okay, but don’t let Key see the brats. He’s been pestering me about kids for months.”  
Minho led them to a wide, smooth dirt path. “If we hurry, we can get to the pack house in about fifteen minutes.”  
Suho sighed and shifted the sleeping twins into a more comfortable position. More walking. Great. He just wanted to lie down and sleep forever.   
Minho eyed Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who were stumbling and rubbing their eyes.  
“Would you mind if I carried your other two pups?” the alpha asked politely. “We will get there faster.”  
Suho stared blankly at the alpha. He was just so tired. Then he realized what Minho just asked. “Oh. I suppose you’re right. Yes, you may carry them.”  
Minho scooped up Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, who instantly fell asleep against the alpha’s broad shoulders.  
True to Minho’s prediction, the pack house came into view fifteen minutes later. Suho’s jaw dropped at the sight of the huge mansion. It wasn’t like anything he’d seen before. No mud and stick huts here. It was made of glass and bricks and beautiful wood details. Looking at the immaculate green lawn, Suho felt even more disgusting than before. He really needed a bath.  
Minho held open the heavy front door. “Go on in.”  
Nervously, Suho took a few steps inside. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. The omega didn’t even have the words to describe it other than clean, big, and fancy.  
Minho led the way up an ornate marble staircase and stopped in front of a dark oak door with a gold dragon door knocker.  
“This is Alpha Kris’ business room,” he whispered to Suho. “He should still be in here.”  
Minho rapped the knocker three times.  
“Come in,” called a voice from inside the room.  
Minho opened the door and walked in, gesturing for Suho to follow him.  
Suho edged his way in and flinched when Minho shut the door behind them with an ominous thud.  
Suho lifted his gaze up from the floor. There, standing by a large window with his back facing them, was a tall man with honey-blond hair and a strong stance. Suho’s breath caught at the sheer amount of power and authority coming from him.  
“Head Alpha Kris,” Minho announced. “You have a visitor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you surprised at who the pack was? Please comment and let me know what you this of this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Safe for Now

“Head Alpha Kris,” Minho announced, “You have a visitor.”

The tall man turned regally. Suho had to hold back a gasp at how handsome the Head Alpha was. Heavy dark eyebrows framed a sculpted nose and chin, and full lips twisted into a slight scowl. Suho realized he’d been staring right at the tall alpha, something that would have earned him a punishment in Super Junior. He ducked his head and bowed as best he could.

“Stand up,” the Head Alpha ordered in a low voice.

Suho did as he was told, but kept his gaze on the shiny wood floor.

“Minho, who is this?” 

Minho gave a partial bow, mindful of the two slumbering pups clinging to him. “Alpha Kris, this is Omega Suho. He and his pups came from Super Junior to deliver an urgent message.”

Alpha Kris moved away from the window, taking slow measured steps towards Suho. 

“What is the message?” he asked.

Suho gulped. He hadn’t thought about what exactly he was going to say. How was he supposed to convince this intimidating alpha that he was telling the truth? The story would sound ridiculous unless he worded it very carefully.

“Um, my pack - Super Junior - has been controlled by alpha rogues for five years and now they’re planning to attack you.”   
Suho cringed. ‘That was a fail. That was a really epic fail. Well done, Suho.’ 

Alpha Kris raised one thick eyebrow. “They…what?”

Suho took a deep breath and tried again. “My pack is planning to attack yours.”

Oh. That was worse. If the alpha didn’t trust him before, he definitely didn’t now.

“I-I mean-,” he began, but Alpha Kris cut him off.

“Look at me, Omega.”

Suho felt his entire body start to tremble. He slowly looked up, trying not to focus on the alpha’s broad chest and shoulders. Finally, he locked eyes with a pair of dark, piercing orbs that glared down at him. Suho’s neck strained to compensate for the sizeable height difference.

The Head Alpha kept his voice cold with a tinge a warning. “I’m going to ask you one question at a time, and I expect you to answer them honestly. If you lie, I will know. Understand, Omega?”

Suho nodded. “Yes, Head Alpha.”

“Good. Now, what pack are you from?”

“Super Junior.”

“Are these pups yours?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“You don’t have a claim mark on your neck. Did your mate die?”

Suho thought about lying. The whole father situation was a little complicated, but he decided against it. “No.”

The Head Alpha made a ‘hmm’ noise. “You said that alpha rogues have taken over Super Junior. Is that true?”

Suho nodded frantically. Maybe he could still make this work.

“Is Leeteuk still alive?”

Another nod.

“And the rogues are coming to attack Exo?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Suho didn’t know if it was okay to keep speaking, but he did anyway. “That’s why I’m here. Some of the original Super Junior wolves helped me and my pups escape so I could come warn you. Also, I must ask for your help. There are too many rogues for my pack to beat. On behalf of former Head Alpha Leeteuk, I am formally asking you to help us fight the rogues.”

Right after he finished, Suho dropped his gaze, overwhelmed at the amount of courage it had taken to utter those few sentences. 

“Kris,” Minho said quietly. “I think he’s telling the truth. He’s obviously been underfed and mistreated.”

Suho wondered just how awful he looked. Probably very bad. He could feel sweat and dirt sticking to him like a second layer of skin, and he knew he didn’t smell good. His clothes were holding together by a few threads by now. His bare feet were covered in mud, scratches, and blood. The pups didn’t look much better.

Alpha Kris stared down at Suho. “If what you’re saying is true, then how do you explain Siwon’s presence at every yearly pack gathering?”

This would be the hardest part to explain. Suho shifted his balance nervously before speaking. “Head Alpha Jongwoo – that’s the leader of the alpha rogues – didn’t want the other packs to know that he’d taken over Super Junior. He wasn’t as strong then. To keep up his cover, he had Siwon tell the other packs that Leeteuk’s son had died in an accident, and that Leeteuk and Kangin were in mourning so they wouldn’t come to any gatherings.”

“That’s what we heard,” Minho commented. “It isn’t unusual for wolves to mourn for years after losing a child. No wonder this Jongwoo got away with it.”

“So you believe him?” Alpha Kris asked, and Suho’s heart sank in his chest. The alpha thought he was lying. 

Minho looked surprised. “You don’t? His story makes sense.”

“His story is completely far-fetched,” the Head Alpha scoffed. “How would that rogue alpha get Siwon to lie for five years?”

“Head Alpha Jongwoo threatened his mate,” Suho blurted out. “Siwon tried to escape with him once because Ryeowook was pregnant, but they were caught. Ryeowook was beaten until he had a miscarriage, and Siwon hasn’t disobeyed since.”

The two alphas were silent for a minute, then Minho sighed and said, “I really don’t think he’s lying, Kris. It makes sense.”

“Maybe he is, maybe he isn’t,” Alpha Kris muttered. “We’ll find out tomorrow. I need to call SNSD tonight. Have Dara bathe them and give them new clothes. They’re filthy.”

Without another word, the Head Alpha strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Suho barely kept himself from crumpling to the floor. The Head Alpha’s presence was so overpowering it almost made him choke. He felt like he’d been starved of oxygen and then all at once gotten it back. His head was fuzzy, vision blurring.

“Are you alright?” Minho asked. “I know the first time around him can be a bit overwhelming, but you’ll get used to it quickly. Come on, I’ll take you to meet Dara.”

“Who’s Dara?” Suho mumbled, only half paying attention to the answer.

“Dara is an omega who only joined Exo three months ago. She’s really nice. You’ll like her.”

Suho followed Minho out of the dark room and back down the marble staircase. The alpha led the way across the foyer and down a hallway, stopping in front of a door labeled ‘Dara & Victoria’. Minho lightly knocked, careful not to move little Kyungsoo. The door opened and a cute girl poked her head out.

“Hi, Dara,” Minho said. “Sorry to bother you, but I need your help.”

Dara stepped out and shut the door behind her. She stared at the ragtag omega and pups. “Sure. What do you need?”

“This is Suho, and these are his pups. They came a long way to give Kris a message, so they’ll be staying here for a while. Can you help them bathe and get them settled in one of the guest rooms?”

Suho thought she wouldn’t want to hold Kyungsoo and Chanyeol because they were so dirty, but the cute omega smiled brightly and held out her arms for the pups. Minho carefully handed the sleeping kids to her.

The kind alpha patted Suho’s head. “Don’t worry about Kris. I’ll talk to him tomorrow, okay? You’re safe here with Dara.”

Suho nodded his thanks , and the alpha left after ruffling Dara’s hair.

“Hi!” Dara said, grinning. “I’m Dara, but I guess Minho already told you that. Follow me, I’ll make sure you and your babies are squeaky clean before you go to bed.”

They entered a large, clean bathroom with soft white lights that illuminated the beige marble structures and the pale pink rugs. Suho didn’t know what everything in there was for. He’d never seen anything like this. The Super Junior camp had running water and old bathtubs in some of the huts, but only a few, and they were nothing like this. The tub in this bathroom was bigger than Suho’s old hut.

“This is the girls’ bathroom,” Dara said apologetically. “I would take you to one of the boys’ bathrooms, but they stink of testosterone, gym socks, and man-sweat.”

“This is good,” Suho assured her quickly. “This is…amazing actually. It’s so nice and clean here. I’ve never seen a bathroom without a dirt floor.”

Dara nodded in understanding, “Oh, you must be from one of the traditionalist packs from up north. Down here, most of the packs have gotten in contact with the human cities not far from here. Kris actually works in the city with the humans. They don’t know we’re wolves, obviously.”

Suho’s eyes widened. “You work with humans?”

“Not me,” Dara clarified. “I stay here and help around the house, but Kris and Onew work in Kris’ company in the city. Kris is the CEO of Galaxy Corporations. They make phones.”

Suho didn’t know what a galaxy or a CEO was, and he certainly didn’t know what a phone was, but it all sounded very important. Just how powerful was this alpha?

Suho gently shook the pups awake while Dara filled the tub a third of the way up with warm water.

“Do you need some kind of bucket for the little ones?” Dara asked.

“That would be helpful,” Suho said.

Dara stood and dried her hands on her shirt. “Okay. I’ll go get two baby-holders and some clothes for you all. Be back in a jiffy!”

She darted out of the room before Suho could say a word.

“What is a jiffy?” he muttered.

Dara returned quickly carrying two small plastic boxes full of clothes. She dumped the clothes on a nearby counter and put the two boxes in the tub, filling them with water.

“Okay, get in,” she said.

Suho undressed Kyungsoo and Chanyeol and carefully seated them in the tub. They cooed at the pleasant warmth and splashed the water with great interest. Suho awkwardly shed his own clothes and stepped in. Instantly, his swollen feet felt better, although he was embarrassed at the amount of dirt coming off him and into the water. Dara undressed Tao and Jongin, passing them to Suho who set them in the boxes. 

“Now for the bubbles.” Dara grabbed a blue bottle and squirted a blue substance into the water. She swirled it around until it formed thousands of tiny bubbles. Chanyeol and Tao were especially pleased, but Kyungsoo was a little unsure how he felt about the strange stuff. Jongin didn’t care.

Suho sat down facing Dara with the twins on his left and the other two on his right.

“I’ll bathe these two,” Dara offered. “What are their names?”

“Chanyeol and Kyungsoo,” Suho replied, trying his best not to let Chanyeol dunk his little brother’s head. “The twins are Jongin and Tao.”

“They’re so cute!” she squealed.

They bathed the pups in silence for a few minutes. Suho desperately wanted to ask a question, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. Dara didn’t notice his uneasiness. She was too busy shaping Kyungsoo’s cute bowl cut into a three-pronged mohawk.

“Dara,” he began cautiously, “Does Head Alpha Kris…does he…mount the unmated omegas?”

Dara stared at him, horrified. “What? No! Where did you get that idea?”

“That’s what my Head Alpha did to me,” Suho mumbled guiltily, “And Head Alpha Kris is so intimidating, I just thought-“

“Nope,” Dara cut him off. “Absolutely not. Kris is the best Alpha I’ve ever met, and he won’t lay a finger on you.”

Suho almost couldn’t believe her. “Are you sure? You promise he won’t t-touch me?”

Dara nodded firmly, an angry look on her beautiful face. “I promise. I can’t believe you had to go through that. It will never happen again.”

Suho felt tears slide down his cheeks. Whether they were happy tears or sad tears, he didn’t know.

“Aw, don’t cry,” Dara pleaded. “Here, let’s finish bathing these little monsters so you can all go to bed.”

That sounded like heaven to Suho. They soon had the four pups washed, dried, and dressed in comfy, oversized shirts that served well as nightgowns. The three youngest pups wore diapers just in case. Suho didn’t know where Dara got the diapers, but he was extremely grateful for them. 

Dara picked up the twins. “I’ll go put them in bed and come back for you. You finish your bath.”

Suho did as she said. It felt so good to scrub off the layers of dirt and sweat. After a few minutes, he got out and dried himself off. He slipped on the large gray T-shirt and sweatpants that Dara had left for him. The pants were just a bit too big for his skinny waist, so he had to keep hauling them up. He was relieved to find out that the clothes smelled of a beta. The last thing Suho wanted was to walk around with an alpha’s scent clinging to him.

Right after he finished dressing, Dara came in. She drained the bathwater and ushered for him to follow her. They entered the bedroom, and Suho felt a wave of pure, heart-clenching love fill him up as he saw his clean pups huddled together in the middle of a large, soft bed.

“They fell asleep as soon as I put them on the bed,” Dara whispered.

Suho smiled fondly, watching Chanyeol twitch and growl in his sleep until Kyungsoo lazily reached over Jongin and smacked him in the face.

“Can I sleep with them?” Suho asked.

Dara nodded and smiled at him. “Of course. You all sleep as much as you need to. I’ll come check on you in the morning.”

“Thank you so much, Dara. You’ve been kinder to us than anyone has in a long time.”

She waved her hand good-naturedly. “No need to thank me. You and you babies deserve some kindness after everything you’ve been through. Now get some sleep.”

Suho curled up next to the puppy pile. The children unconsciously shifted closer to their mother, snuffling contentedly. Suho allowed himself to drift off, feeling warmer and safer than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Comment and let me know! :)


	6. To Trust, or Not to Trust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter! Leave me a comment to let me know what you thought. :)

Suho was abruptly awoken by the feeling of two tiny bodies plopping onto his stomach. Blearily, he opened his eyes to see his twins grinning cutely at him.  
“Mama,” Tao squeaked. “Up, up, Mama.”  
“Blaaaaahhaaa,” Jongin said in agreement and patted Suho’s face with his chubby hands, smiling expectantly.  
“He say he’s hungry,” Kyungsoo translated from his spot by Suho’s head.   
Chanyeol was sprawled out across the foot of the bed. “And Dara noona is here.”  
The cute omega waved from the doorway. “Hi! How are you feeling?”  
Suho gently moved the twins off him and sat up slowly. “I think I’m alright. Just a bit sore.”  
“Hungry too, I bet,” Dara said. “It’s actually lunchtime, but I had Krystal and Sulli make some pancakes and oatmeal for you all. Do you think you can walk to the kitchen?”  
He stood up, wincing at the pain in his feet. “Yes, I think so. Is Alpha Kris going to be there?”  
Dara patted his shoulder reassuringly. “No, he’s busy with paperwork for now. Anyway, let’s get going. If we don’t hurry, Amber will eat all the food.”  
Suho scooped up the twins and nestled them comfortably on his bony hips.  
“I can carry Kyunggie!” Chanyeol shouted.  
Kyungsoo squawked indignantly when his taller brother tried to pick him up from behind.  
“Channie, put your brother down,” Suho scolded. “You know he doesn’t like it when you carry him.”  
Chanyeol reluctantly released his younger brother, who ran to Suho and tugged on his pant leg, whining to be picked up.   
Dara squealed and scooped him up. “Come here, you tubby little cutie!”  
Kyungsoo grumbled something and settled his head on Dara’s shoulder, sticking his thumb into his mouth.  
Suho followed Dara down the hallway and through a comfy lounge area to the kitchen. As soon as he stepped into the large space, Suho froze. Four teenage girls stared at him from where they stood by the stove.  
Dara skipped over to them. “Hey girls. This is Suho, the new omega I told you about, and these are his pups, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, and Jongin.”  
There was a slight pause, then one of the girls squealed and ran over to Suho. He leaned back as she began petting his hair and pinching his cheeks.   
“He’s so cute, I could just eat him up,” she gushed.  
Dara pulled her away. “Luna, you’re supposed to feed him, not scare him.”  
Luna pouted and stuck out her tongue. “Meanie. Krystal made pancakes, but Amber already ate most of them.”  
A short-haired alpha girl paused, mumbling a “sorry” around a mouthful of pancake.  
Dara sighed. “Krystal, please make more for Suho and his pups. Amber, don’t touch them.”  
Amber nodded and offered Suho an apologetic smile.  
Dara put a hand on Suho’s shoulder. The presence of another omega calmed his frazzled nerves a bit.   
“This is Luna, she’s 15 and a beta,” Dara pointed at the girl who had pinched Suho’s cheeks.  
“I’m Krystal,” said a pretty girl pouring batter into a sizzling pan. “I’m 15 and an alpha. Nice to meet you, Suho.”  
Dara gestured for a small, cute girl to come over. “This is Sulli. She’s the second youngest in f(x).”  
Sulli waved, smiling sweetly. “Hi! I’m 15 like Luna, Krystal, and Amber. I’m also an omega like you. Did you really run away from your pack?”  
“Sulli, that’s rude,” Luna scolded.   
“No, it’s okay,” Suho said before Sulli could get upset. “Um… if you don’t mind me asking, what is f(x)?”  
“We’re f(x), silly,” Sulli giggled.  
Amber lazily strolled over, pancake in hand. “Luna, Victoria, Sulli, Krystal, and I are all f(x). We’re a subunit of the Exo pack. The other subunit is Shinee. You’ve met Minho, right? He’s part of them.”  
“Speaking of Victoria,” Dara interrupted. “Where is she? I thought she was in here cooking.”  
“She was,” Luna clarified. “But she went to deliver some pancakes to Shinee.”  
“You mean Onew, not Shinee,” Amber snorted. “Everyone knows she likes him.”  
Krystal shook her head. “She’s too young for him. He’s 24, and she’s only 17.”  
“The love train waits for nothing, not even age!” Amber shouted before grabbing two of the freshly made pancakes and running out of the room.  
Krystal raised her spatula threateningly at the closed door. “One of these days, I’m going to tattoo your face with my spatula. See how many pancakes you steal then.”  
Suho blinked, unsure of what just happened. Dara patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
“This is normal,” she reassured him. “You’ll get used to it soon. Now come eat.”  
Dara sat them down at a round table, and Krystal brought over a plate full of hot pancakes dripping in maple syrup. Suho’s mouth watered at the delicious smell. He was so hungry.  
“You go ahead and eat,” Dara told him. “The girls and I will feed the pups.”  
Suho didn’t need any further urging. He dug in, trying and failing to eat slowly. It was the best thing he’d had in years. The pancakes were soft and melted in his mouth like butter, and the maple syrup felt pleasantly warm in his throat. Within minutes, his plate was clean and his stomach was uncomfortably full.  
“My goodness, you ate that quickly,” Krystal exclaimed. “Here, have some water.”  
The water was cold and vaguely sweet. Suho guzzled three glasses before he decided it would probably be a good idea to stop. His stomach was actively reminding him that it wasn’t used to this.  
The pups had eaten to their hearts’ content. Chanyeol had syrup all over his face, which Luna was struggling to wipe off with a damp napkin. Tao was happy with all the attention he was receiving from Sulli, and Jongin simply pushed Krystal’s spoon away to signal he was done. Kyungsoo allowed Dara to feed him, but as soon as she finished, the tiny three-year-old clambered onto his mother’s lap and buried his face in Suho’s shoulder. Suho ran his hand over Kyungsoo’s fluffy black hair to soothe him.  
“Aww, he’s so cute,” Luna cooed. “Is he always so shy?”  
Suho nodded. “He doesn’t like being away from me for very long. Chanyeol and Tao are fine as long as they’re getting attention, but Kyungsoo gets anxious when I’m not there.”  
“What about Jongin?” Sulli asked, bouncing said indifferent toddler on her leg.  
Suho shrugged. “I don’t think he cares, to be honest.”  
He flinched involuntarily at the sound of the door opening and spun around in his seat to see Minho approaching him. The tall alpha waved at the pups and smiled kindly at Suho.  
“Hello,” he said. “How are you feeling?”  
Suho stood and bowed his head respectfully. “Much better, thank you. Dara and f(x) have helped me a lot.”  
“I’m glad to hear that. Anyway, I’m here to take you to Kris. He wants to talk to you in his office.”  
Instantly, Suho’s chest tightened, shortening his breath. The mere idea of being in the same room as the overpowering alpha was terrifying, but actually talking to him? Just the thought of it made Suho want to faint.  
Minho eyed him cautiously. “Are you alright? Should I tell Kris you don’t feel up to talking?”  
Suho was tempted to say yes, but he didn’t want to make the Head Alpha angry. “No, I can do it.”  
Minho smiled in relief. “Good. You should leave the pups here with Dara and the girls. I think Kris wants to discuss some…sensitive topics.”  
“Don’t worry about these cuties,” Krystal said. “We’ll take care of them.”  
Suho nodded hesitantly. “Okay. Dara, can you take Kyungsoo?”  
Dara stood and held her arms out, but the second Suho tried to pry Kyungsoo off, the toddler let out a loud wail. Tears streamed down his puffy baby cheeks.  
Suho hugged him tightly. “Kyunggie, Mama isn’t leaving you. I just have to go to a different room for a little bit. Can you stay in here with your brothers and the noonas? I promise I’ll be back very soon.”  
Kyungsoo only cried harder, shaking his head no.  
Minho sighed. “Bring him with you if you have to. Kris doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”  
Kyungsoo stared at Suho with big, wet eyes. Suho grabbed a napkin off the table and wiped away the twin trails of snot dribbling onto the toddler’s upper lip.   
“Alright,” he said. “I’ll take him with me. Boys, be good for your noonas. Mama will be back soon.”  
“Okay,” Chanyeol and Tao chorused.  
Minho beckoned Suho to follow him. “Come on. Kris is already in a bad mood about having to wake up before 3 pm on a Saturday. We don’t want to make it worse.”  
Suho swallowed audibly. They hurried up the staircase and stopped in front of the door with the dragon knocker. Minho, but didn’t wait for a response. He held the door open for Suho.  
“Good luck,” the kind alpha whispered with a wink.  
Suho stepped into the room, jumping slightly when the door shut behind him. Now that the room was well-lit by the midday sunlight streaming in through the large windows, Suho took the chance to quickly study the room. The windows were directly in front of him. The wall to the right was lined with tall bookshelves except for a plain door hidden in the corner. The left wall was the same except for the addition of a fancy desk made of beautiful dark wood. Behind the desk, in a brown leather armchair, sat Head Alpha Kris, looking every bit as regal and grumpy as last night.  
Suho’s breath stuttered as a pair of golden-brown eyes caught his own. The omega inside him made Suho want to bare his neck and submit to the alpha. His arms moved to cradle Kyungsoo even closer. Despite the odd, dizzying tingles in his head and stomach, Suho’s instinct as a mother warned him that his pup was in danger.   
“Sit,” the Head Alpha ordered in his deep voice.   
A shiver zipped down Suho’s spine at the sound. He slowly sat in the uncomfortable wooden chair facing the alpha across the desk.  
Kris rested his elbows on the glossy surface and folded his hands under his chin. Suho kept his eyes on the desk, but he could feel the strong gaze burning into his face.   
Finally, the Head Alpha leaned back comfortably, but his stare never moved.  
“You seem a bit nervous,” he taunted. “Do I frighten you that much, Omega?”  
“Yes,” Suho replied honestly. In his experience, it was always best to butter up an alpha’s ego.  
“Good,” Alpha Kris said briskly. “Now, let’s talk about the important stuff, starting with who you are and why you want to attack my pack.”  
Suho’s already wide eyes opened even more. “Head Alpha, I think you’re misunderstanding. The attack doesn’t have anything to do with me. I came to warn you about it.”  
“Mhmm,” the alpha hummed. “Do you seriously expect me to believe that a weak omega and four runts made it all the way from Super Junior to here by themselves?”  
Suho ignored the stabbing feeling in his heart at the insults to him and his family. “We weren’t alone. Kibum, a beta from the original pack, escorted us here.”  
“Kibum,” Kris mused. “I’ve never met him, but he’s known as a superb hunter. Where is he then?”  
“He…” Suho choked out through trembling lips, “He didn’t make it. We were caught by ten Super Junior rogues on the edge of Block B’s territory, and -”  
Kris sat up straight, almost knocking a bronze Chinese dragon paperweight off his desk. “Block B? You met Block B?”  
Suho clamped his mouth shut. What should he say? Somehow, he got the feeling that mentioning his encounter with the wild pack would only hinder Kris even more from believing him.  
“No,” he said finally. “We didn’t. Kibum directed me around their territory, so we were able to avoid them.”  
Kris stared him down until Suho couldn’t help squirming in his seat. Kyungsoo huffed and tugged on his mother’s shirt, signaling him to stop moving. In one quick movement, the alpha leaned in and grabbed Suho’s chin, pulling the omega forward and bending his neck at an uncomfortable angle. Blunt nails dug into Suho’s delicate skin.  
“I warned you not to lie to me,” the Head Alpha growled. “Do it again, and I’ll turn you and your pups over to Super Junior myself. Understand?”  
“Yes,” Suho breathed in a tear-choked voice, “I understand, Alpha.”  
Kris released him with a slight shove, slumping back in his leather armchair. “Tell me what happened with Block B.”  
Suho told him everything that had taken place after Kibum’s death, from the strange figures in the trees to their…interesting eating habits. Kris’ cold face revealed nothing except disgust and contempt.  
“Of course he let you go for that,” the Head Alpha muttered when Suho finished. “Taeil just won’t give up on Yixing, even though he’s clearly not interested.”  
Suho hesitated, then asked, “Are you not surprised about the, uh, cannibalism?”  
Kris shook his head. “No. I’ve known about that for a long time. We have an agreement that as long as they don’t bother us, they can do whatever they want, including eating any rogues they kill.”  
Bile rose in Suho’s throat, but he swallowed it down, wincing at the bitter, acidic taste.   
“But enough of that,” Kris said dismissively. “Now I want to know about you.”  
“M-Me?” Suho wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. “Why do you want to know about me?”  
The alpha sighed in annoyance. “Because you pose a threat to my pack. I called SNSD last night. Their territory borders are less than five miles from Super Junior’s. If what you’re saying about rogues taking over is true, then they would have known about it by now, but they don’t. That means you’re lying. I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself before I send you and your pups back to Super Junior.”  
Suho felt all the blood rush out of his cheeks. The alpha was already intending to hand them over before Suho even entered the room. He and his pups never stood a chance. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, resting a protective hand on Kyungsoo’s little head.  
With trembling lips, he said, “Alpha, I know you don’t believe me, but please understand that we can’t go back. I swear I’m telling the truth. I don’t know how to prove it to you, but I am. Please, I’ll do anything, just don’t send us back there.”  
The alpha raised one thick eyebrow. “Anything? Anything at all?”  
Suho steeled himself. He knew what the alpha wanted, it was the same thing every alpha wanted. And if it would save his pups, then Suho would do it.  
“Kyunggie,” he whispered. “Bunny-hopper.”  
Bunny-hopper was a code word that Suho had taught all his children. It meant ‘cover your ears and close your eyes until I say to stop’. The Super Junior rogues didn’t care that little ones were present when they stopped by Suho’s hut, so the code word was the omega’s best effort to preserve their innocence, and so far it had worked. Even Chanyeol knew better than to disobey when Suho said the word.  
Immediately, Kyungsoo covered his ears and screwed his eyes shut. Suho stood and placed the toddler in the seat. He could feel his whole body trembling, but he forced himself to walk around the desk to the Head Alpha’s side. Fortunately, the leather armchair was angled slightly away from the desk, allowing Suho to stand directly in front of the seated alpha. He took one shaky breath and sank to his knees.  
‘So much for freedom, Taemin,’ he thought miserably. ‘It’s just like Head Alpha Jongwoo said. I’ll always be just a whore.’  
But it was for his pups. Everything he did was for them. With that in mind, Suho raised his head, looking at the alpha with the most alluring gaze he could muster.  
“Anything,” he said in a soft, demure voice. Delicately, he placed his hands on the alpha’s thighs, gently massaging the muscular limbs, feeling the tendons clench under his caresses. “If it pleases you, I will do it.”  
Suho’s small hands slid their way up the alpha’s legs to his belt buckle. Slowly, sensually, he undid the clasp. Kris’ breathing picked up. Suho could feel the alpha getting hard, so he skimmed his fingers over the large tent in his pants. A groan escaped Kris’ lips as he threw his head back. Suho pulled down the zipper with agonizing slowness.   
Finally, he said the clincher sentence. “I will do anything to please my alpha.”  
Just before Suho could reach beneath the waistband of Kris’ pants, the alpha shoved him backwards. The omega landed flat on his back and quickly scrambled into a sitting position. Fear froze his chest and stomach as he realized that the Head Alpha had just rejected him. Suho didn’t have anything to offer other than sex. What else could he give to save his pups?  
Said alpha was breathing heavily. Obviously he had been affected by Suho’s little show, much more than he’d initially let on. He zipped and buckled his pants, then ran a hand through his honey-blond hair.  
Suho panicked. Still sitting, he began frantically bowing as low as he could, begging, “Head Alpha, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did that displeased you, but please let me try again. I’ll do better, I promise. Please, I-”  
“Quiet,” Kris ordered. “And stop bowing.”  
Suho obeyed, choosing to sit back on his knees with his head down and his hands folded in his lap. The picture of a perfectly submissive omega, just the way Jongwoo and the other alpha rogues always liked. It had to work for Alpha Kris, it had to.  
Kris heaved a massive sigh like a giant helium balloon deflating. “I believe you, Suho.”  
Suho had to take a moment to process that. The alpha believed him? And he’d used Suho’s name without his rank attached? It didn’t make sense. This was a complete 180 from what he was just saying, and it was making Suho’s head hurt.  
Kris continued without waiting for a reply. “I was testing you. SNSD did notice odd things in Super Junior over the past five years, but it didn’t affect them, so they never looked into it. I figured if what you said is true, then as an unmated omega with pups, it’s likely that you were abused. So I threatened your pups to see what your response would be. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but it wasn’t that. I apologize for frightening you, but I had to be sure. I believe you now.”  
Suho let out a sob of relief and disbelief. Relief because the alpha believed him, and disbelief because he’d just done that horrible act for nothing. Surely now, Kris would realize that he was nothing more than the pack slut. He wasn’t useful for anything other than an easy fuck.   
“Stand up and go sit with your pup,” Kris said.  
Suho hurried to obey. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms tightly around his mama’s neck and planted a sticky kiss on his cheek, making Suho smile and press a kiss to his baby’s fluffy black hair.   
“Suho,” Kris said. “While I believe that your pack was overrun by rogues, I still need you to explain your role in all this and what exactly happened.”  
Suho nodded. It made sense. “Yes, Alpha. Wh-What do you want to know first?”  
Kris tried to smile reassuringly, but his angry eyebrows still made it look a bit like a grimace. “Tell me about your background first.”  
Suho cleared his throat nervously. “Alright. My name is Kim Suho. I’m 22 years old. I was 17 when Head Alpha Jongwoo took over Super Junior. I’m an only child, and my parents were killed in the first rogue attack, so I have no living relatives. I’m the mother of four pups: Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Tao, and Jongin.”  
“Who is their father?” Kris asked. “Did the rogues kill him?”  
Suho bit his lip, holding back tears. “No. They all have different fathers, and all of them are rogues.”  
“Ah, I see,” the alpha awkwardly shuffled in his chair. “Could you explain what happened to you over the past five years?”  
Suho took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Kyunggie, bunny-hopper.”  
Once the toddler had his ears covered, Suho licked his dry lips and started. “Like I said before, I was 17 when Jongwoo and his pack took over. I was the only unmated omega left alive after the first fight. Jongwoo decided to make me his personal toy even though I was still underage.”  
Kris pursed his lips. Omegas weren’t supposed to have sex underage. Their already-fragile bodies were simply not ready for it at that point. To be raped before having his first heat, Suho must have been in a huge amount of pain.  
Suho kept going. After five years of bottling the pain up, the words came tumbling out before he could even think about them. “I had my first heat on my 18th birthday, like all omegas do. Jongwoo was the only one to rape me that week. That was when I got pregnant with Chanyeol. Jongwoo only let me keep him because Boa, the pack healer, swore that the pup would be a male alpha. Thankfully, her prediction turned out to be true, but Jongwoo hated pups, so he didn’t want me to have any more. Shortly after having Chanyeol, I got pregnant two more times in the space of one month.”  
At this point, Suho choked up, clasping a hand over his mouth and whimpering. Through shuddering gasps, he revealed something he hadn’t told anyone else, not even Taemin. “Jong-Jongwoo beat my-my stomach until they died. Both of th-them. I lost two pups, j-just because he didn’t l-like how much Chanyeol cried!”  
The fragile omega broke down, hugging Kyungsoo and letting out gut-wrenching sobs so full of pain and anguish that Kris felt a lump form in his throat. Awkwardly, he pulled a box of tissues out of his desk and handed them to Suho, who struggled valiantly to stem his tears. After a few minutes, he was calm enough to keep talking.  
“Eventually, Jongwoo started using me as incentive for his men to perform well. The rogue with the biggest catch got a night with me. The rogue who won in a fight to the death got a night with me. I was getting raped nearly every day. During my heats, Jongwoo made Boa give me herbal suppressants. I haven’t had a proper heat since my first one when I turned 18.”  
Kris frowned. Suppressants could wreck an omega’s mind and body. Heats were healthy and designed to help both the omega and their partner. However, he kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt just yet.  
“Just before my 19th birthday, I got pregnant with Kyungsoo. I don’t know who his father is. I kept the pregnancy secret for as long as I could, but eventually Jongwoo found out. Boa managed to convince him that killing any more of my pups would bring a terrible curse on the pack. Jongwoo is superstitious, you see, and he really believes that Boa is a witch. He’s scared of her, so he let Kyungsoo live. The same thing happened with the twins, Jongin and Tao. I had them when I was 20. Finally, Jongwoo decided that he couldn’t handle having any more pups around, so he had Boa make a mixture that would temporarily sterilize me so the rogues could knot me without worrying about getting me pregnant. After that, I became the whole pack’s sex toy. I-I didn’t want to! I was never willing, but they threatened my pups. I had to do what they said.”  
Kris nodded. “I understand. Thank you for telling me all that. I know it’s a difficult thing to talk about.”  
Suho nodded out of respect, but inside, all he could think was, ‘Please don’t make me talk about it again. Please. I can’t.’  
Kris stood and placed a large hand on Suho’s shoulder. The omega couldn’t help but shiver in delight at the warm tingles in his belly when the alpha touched him.  
“We can talk more later,” Kris said. “I think you need a break now. I’ll have Victoria see if she can find some properly fitting clothes for you. I’m sure Key has some your size.”  
Suho felt hope blossom in his chest, his heart felt a little lighter. “You mean, we can stay?”  
Kris nodded. “You’re staying. There’s no way I’m ever sending you back to Super Junior. You and your pups are welcome in my house for as long as you like.”  
“Thank you,” Suho said earnestly. “Thank you so much. I-”  
He was interrupted by the office door flying open. A small blur of fluffy blond hair hurtled across the room and face-planted into Kris’ legs. It was a pup, a cute little thing with a thin frame and an impish grin.  
“Appa!” the little boy squealed. “Appa, come play with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the pup is?


	7. Of Generals and Doctors

Suho stared at the little blond pup. Appa? Alpha Kris was a father? A slight sting pinched at his chest, but he ignored it. Of course the Head Alpha had a mate and pups. It made sense, given how powerful he was. Of course the she-wolves would be falling all over him.  
For some reason, the thought made Suho’s chest tighten even more.  
The alpha in question looked decidedly put off. “Baekhyun,” he said to the pup, “Appa is in the middle of a meeting. I’ve told you a million times not to come in while I’m working!”  
Little Baekhyun clung to Kris’ leg, lips stretched wide in a cute rectangular smile. “But Appa, me and Daedae were playing tag. I had to run in here or he was gonna get me!”  
One of Kris’ thick blond eyebrows shot up. “You were playing tag? Don’t lie, Baek. You ran out of your lesson again, didn’t you?”  
The pup’s box-smile wilted, and he hung his head, nodding shamefully. Kris sighed and bent his tall frame to scoop up the pouting child.   
“I’ll deal with you later,” the alpha said, “But for now, I want you to meet someone. Suho, this is my son, Baekhyun. Baek, this is Suho. He and his pups are going to stay here for a while, so I expect you to be on your best behavior at all times. Okay?”  
The blond pup’s grin spread from ear to ear as he nodded vigorously. Before anything else could be said, the office door flew open so hard it almost hit the wall. In the doorway stood a frantic male alpha, panting hard as if he’d been running. Suho’s body tensed as his inner omega registered the presence of two strong alphas. However, the man in the doorway didn’t spare him a glance, his piercing dark eyes fixed on the small blond pup in Kris’ arms.   
The new alpha’s chiseled jaw clenched as he pointed at Baekhyun and growled, “You! I’m about ready to duct tape you to the seat if you don’t stop escaping.”  
He bowed slightly to the Head Alpha. “Sorry Kris. I turned around for one second and he bolted.”  
Then the dark eyes landed on Suho. “Is this the omega Dara kept talking about?”  
Kris nodded. “Yeah, I was just introducing him to Baek. Suho, this is Jongdae. He’s Baekhyun’s vocal teacher and my Pack General.”  
Suho’s eyes widened, impressed. Pack General was a serious rank. Only the strongest fighter could receive the title, as they would get nearly full control of their pack’s military power. Second only to the Head Alpha, the Pack General often acted as a deputy of sorts. Very impressive, and of course, very dangerous.  
However, contrary to his rugged and somewhat frightening appearance, Jongdae gave Suho one of the warmest, friendliest smiles he’d ever seen. The corners of his lips curled up like a cat’s.  
“Hello,” he said. “I’m sorry Baekhyun interrupted you. He’s a bit of a troublemaker.”  
“It’s fine,” Suho stammered. “We just finished anyway.”  
“Speaking of that,” Kris butted in. “I actually meant to ask if you can take Suho to Yixing for a check-up.”  
Jongdae nodded eagerly. “Sure thing. We can go now, if you’re ready.”  
Suho wasn’t sure why he did it, but he glanced at the Head Alpha for reassurance. Kris didn’t smile, but his eyes were kind as he nudged his head in Jongdae’s direction. Suho obeyed, following the Pack General out of the office.   
Suho hurried to keep up with Jongdae’s lengthy strides as the alpha power-walked down the stairs. “It’ll be easier if Yixing checks your pups one at a time. Is it okay if we leave the other ones with Dara and f(x) for a while longer?”  
“I guess so,” Suho said nervously. “As long as Dara is with them.”  
In truth, he wanted nothing more than to be back with his kids, but he didn’t want to risk angering the Pack General.  
Jongdae apparently didn’t pick up Suho’s nerves. “Don’t worry, Dara won’t leave them alone. She’s a sweetheart with kids, they’ll love her in no time.”  
“Sounds like you like her a lot,” Suho observed hesitantly.  
Jongdae just laughed. “I do like her, but not in that way. She’s like a little sister to me.”  
The Pack General sighed dreamily. “No, I’ve got my eye on someone else.”  
Suho had to hold in a snicker at the lovestruck expression on the alpha’s face. After a moment, Jongdae shook his head and renewed his quick pace. He led Suho out of the four-story mansion and down a short dirt path to a smaller, one-floor house. It was actually a somewhat large building, but next to the ridiculously large pack house, it looked tiny. It was quaint in a cute way, which Suho found soothing. It was made of dark brown wood, with a steep roof and oval windows. The whole house was wrapped in thick green vines covered in tiny pink, purple, and blue flowers. It was the most enchanting little house Suho had ever seen.  
“Come on,” Jongdae said. “Yixing is waiting.”  
Suho quickened his steps, not realizing that he’d stopped. Jongdae rapped on the door and stepped back, waiting. After a short moment, the door swung inward to reveal a kind-looking male omega with a dimpled smile.   
‘This must be Yixing,’ Suho thought. ‘No wonder Taeil likes him. He looks so nice.’  
“Hi!” the dimpled omega exclaimed. “I’m Yixing, and you must be Suho. Dara told all about you. Come on in.”  
Yixing stepped aside to let Suho in, but he jumped back into the doorway before Jongdae could enter. He jabbed a finger at the alpha’s chest. “I know why you’re here, mister, and the answer is no. He’s finally sleeping, so don’t you dare try to wake him up. Go back to the pack house.”  
Jongdae pouted and even whined a bit before leaving. He sulked all the way, taking out his disappointment on rocks and twigs.   
Yixing shut the door as quietly as possible, then turned and smiled so brightly that Suho wanted to cover his eyes. Kyungsoo actually did.   
“Follow me,” Yixing beckoned. They walked down a narrow hallway and entered a room to the right. Suho walked in and immediately felt a bit calmer. The room was lit with natural light aside from a couple candles that emitted the familiar scents of lavender and vanilla. Even Kyungsoo, who got anxious easily, seemed to relax. Yixing politely asked Suho to sit on a small bed in the corner. It was soft, but not overly so. Finally, Suho managed to release Kyungsoo’s grip and set the toddler beside him on the bed.  
Yixing pulled over a wooden chair and sat down. “So, let’s talk a bit first. I’m Zhang Yixing, and I’m the pack doctor. I do use human medication because it works well, but I’m also very experienced with herbal remedies. If you or your pups are ever sick or in need of something to relax you, then come to me. I also promise that whatever we talk about will stay between us unless I have your explicit permission to share it. I want you to understand that this is a safe zone, Suho. I don’t know your full story since I haven’t spoken with Kris yet, but just from looking at you, I can take a guess at what you’ve been through. If something happens in the pack house and you just need to get out, then I want you to come here. Does that sound good?”  
It was a lot to take in for Suho. He’d just been offered a safe haven, something he hadn’t had in five years. It felt too good to be true. What had he done for this pack that would make them want to care for him? Nothing, that’s what.  
‘Don’t get comfortable,” Suho warned himself. ‘It could all be a trick.’  
But even with the horrors of the past five years looming, ever-present in his mind, Suho’s instincts still told him that Yixing was safe for him and his pups. Kyungsoo was a good judge of character, and so far, the three-year-old was calm as could be.   
“Yes,” Suho replied finally. “It sounds good.”  
Yixing’s smile lit up the room more than the sun and candles combined. Kyungsoo nonchalantly placed a hand over his eyes.  
“Wonderful,” the omega said, flashing his dimples. “Now, we can talk about specifics later, but for now, I just want to do a basic check-up on you and this little guy. Is that okay with you?”  
Suho rubbed his bare, scratched feet together anxiously. “Wha-what are you going to do exactly?”  
Yixing’s blazing smile faded to a more comforting one. “It’s alright. Just relax. I’m going to listen to your breathing and your heartbeat to make sure everything’s normal. Then, I’m going to see how much you weigh and how tall you are. After that, I’ll clean and bandage any cuts. Is that okay?”  
Suho nodded. It didn’t sound too bad. Yixing pulled an odd, Y-shaped thing out of a set of drawers by the bed.  
“This is a stethoscope,” he said. “If I put this two ends in my ears, and put this part above your heart, then I’ll be able to hear your heartbeat.”  
Suho took deep breaths when instructed, trying not to shy away as Yixing moved the stethoscope to different points on his chest and back. After what felt like an eternity, Yixing finally sat down again.   
“Your breathing is a little shallow,” he said, “But that’s to be expected after what you’ve been through. Lucky for us, your heart is working just fine.”  
“Goodie,” Suho mumbled awkwardly.  
Yixing had him stand on some fancy metal machine that apparently told the doctor exactly how much Suho weighed.  
“98.6 pounds,” Yixing muttered, a crease forming between dark brows. “That’s not good. You’re very underweight, not even taking your height into account. You need to gain at least 20 pounds, preferably more, to get you near a normal weight. I’ll talk to Victoria and Krystal about making you meat soups and stews. Those shouldn’t be too hard on your stomach.”  
“Okay,” Suho agreed. More food sounded good.  
“Now for all those cuts,” Yixing said. “I see your feet are scratched. Are there any other major injuries that you know of?”  
Suho shook his head no. Jongwoo had a thing for bruises, not cuts, so the omega’s back, chest, and stomach were usually some shade of purple or blue, but with minimal scratches.   
Yixing didn’t look totally convinced, but he didn’t push the matter. Instead, he bathed Suho’s feet in warm water infused with several unfamiliar herbs. After his feet were clean, the omega doctor put something on the cuts to clean them. It stung horribly, but Suho gritted his teeth and stuck it out. He’d had worse. Finally, Yixing coated his feet in a cool gel that soothed the pain and made Suho sigh blissfully.  
“This is aloe vera,” Yixing informed him as he spread the sticky substance. “I don’t use it on deep cuts, but yours are pretty shallow, so using this will help with the pain.”  
After he finished putting the gel, Yixing wrapped both of Suho’s feet in bandages until only his toes poked out. Then, the doctor handed him a pair a soft black slippers.  
“You can keep these,” he said. “I have extra pairs for any patients who need them.”  
Suho carefully slid on the shoes. They were soft and didn’t scratch against the bandages.  
“Thank you,” he said in awe.  
“You’re welcome,” Yixing replied while he cleaned up the extra bandages and wiped away any stray gel.  
“Now for you,” he said to Kyungsoo, who immediately started crying.  
“Kyungsoo, baby,” Suho picked him up and rocked him. “Dr. Yixing is so nice. He didn’t hurt Mama at all.”  
Nothing worked until Yixing put the ear pieces of the stethoscope on Kyungsoo and let him listen to Suho’s heart. The toddler was fascinated, so much so that he wouldn’t let Yixing have the stethoscope back. The omega doctor waved off Suho’s apologies and simply grabbed another one from the drawer. Kyungsoo was sufficiently distracted with his mother’s heartbeat, and Yixing was able to finish checking the toddler. After the last Band-Aid was placed over a tiny scratch, Yixing stepped back.  
“All done,” he declared. “Kyungsoo’s heart and breathing are fine. He’s also underweight, but it’s nothing that good food can’t fix, and he only has a couple scratches.”  
Suho heaved a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Yixing. I really appreciate it.”  
The doctor patted Suho’s shoulder fondly. “It’s my job. You’re welcome here anytime, even if you just want to talk.”  
He tapped Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I think I better let you hold on to that stethoscope. You’ll find more use for it than me. Bye, buddy.”  
Kyungsoo waved shyly and ducked his head into Suho’s shoulder, clutching his new toy tightly in chubby hands. Yixing led them to the door, but before he could open it, someone knocked. Jongdae stood on the other side with little Baekhyun situated comfortably in his arms.  
“Hi again,” the alpha said cheerfully. “Dara asked me to come get you. It’s snack time for the pups, and she thought you might want something too.”  
Suho nodded, still not very comfortable around the Pack General.   
Jongdae opened his mouth to ask something, but Yixing cut him off, “No. He’s still sleeping. Go away.”  
The alpha looked so upset that Suho thought he was going to stomp his feet and throw a tantrum. Fortunately, he put a brave face on, lips curling upward. “Alright, let’s go then. Are you hungry, Baekkie?”  
Baekhyun nodded fervently. “Baekkie is so hungry he could eat a whole Jongdae!”  
Jongdae laughed and threw Baekhyun in the air, catching the pup easily. “Come on, trouble. Let’s go find your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any surprises? Any theories? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. :)


	8. A Slip in Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! You all are so sweet, and I appreciate you so much. Enjoy this chapter. :)

Suho followed Jongdae and a chatty Baekhyun back into the pack house. Suho’s feet still felt a bit tender, but the soft slippers were like a present from heaven. Kyungsoo stayed quiet, playing with his stethoscope. Baekhyun had made several attempts converse with him about the merits and drawbacks of putting sprinkles on ice cream, but every time he tried, Kyungsoo just stared at the talkative pup with big, startled eyes.  
“Daedae,” Baekhyun whined, “He’s not talking to meeeee!”  
Jongdae shrugged and lifted the blond pup onto his strong shoulders. Baekhyun squealed in delight, sadness completely forgotten.   
They entered the cool building, eliciting a sigh of relief from Suho. He wasn’t sure how they made the inside so cold when the outside was so hot, but he appreciated it.  
Jongdae led him back into the kitchen where Dara, Sulli, Luna, and a blonde male beta sat at the table, feeding the pups strawberries and crackers.  
“Lulu!” Baekhyun screamed.  
The male beta sighed tiredly when Jongdae dumped the hyper child onto his lap.   
“Luhan,” Jongdae said, “This is Suho. Suho, this is Luhan. He’s Kris’ cousin.”  
Suho wasn’t prepared for that. How could this pretty-faced beta be related to the angry bear of an alpha? Luhan laughed at the omega’s confused expression.  
“I can tell you’ve met Kris,” he said. “Yeah, we don’t look much alike except for the hair.”  
“I-I didn’t mean to offend you,” Suho rushed to say.  
Luhan smiled. “You didn’t. Everyone knows Kris is a grumpy a-”  
“Language!” Dara sharply cut him off. Luhan raised his hands in defense.  
Baekhyun lurched across the table and grabbed a handful of strawberries from the bowl. “I love stwaberries!” he screeched.  
Luna tapped his cheek. “Manners, Baekhyun. Ask politely next time you want something.”  
Pausing their ravenous eating, Chanyeol and Tao ran to Suho. They grabbed his legs and swung like little monkeys.  
“Mama,” Tao giggled. “I miss Mama.”  
“You missed me?” Suho asked, subtly correcting the two-year-old’s grammar.  
Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically. “We did! We were hungry so the noonas bringed us strawberries an’ crackers!”  
“They brought you strawberries and crackers?” Suho repeated. “I hope you said thank you.”  
The pups froze, and then turned to the older girls and chorused, “Thank you.”  
“Aww, you’re welcome,” Sulli said cutely.   
Jongdae beckoned Suho over to an empty chair. “Come sit down. I have to go talk to Onew, but I’ll see you at dinner. Bye, Suho.”  
Suho waved awkwardly. Sulli gave him a small plate of strawberries and crackers.   
“Here,” she said. “For you and Kyungsoo.”  
Suho thanked her and broke one of the crackers, giving a small piece to Kyungsoo. Then he grabbed one of the strawberries and popped it into his own mouth, moaning slightly at the wonderfully sweet flavor. He’d had a few strawberries during the summers up north, but they hadn’t tasted anywhere near this good. Using a small plastic knife, he cut up one of the red berries for Kyungsoo, whose eyes widened when he chewed the delicious fruit.   
Little Jongin was flailing his arms happily as he waited impatiently for the next bite. Luna, who was feeding him, laughed at the sight. “He’s such a foodie.”  
Suho didn’t know what a ‘foodie’ was, but it didn’t seem like a bad thing, so he let it go.  
“Mama feed me too,” Tao begged. Suho obligingly alternated between Tao and Kyungsoo, sneaking in a few bites for himself.  
Meanwhile, Baekhyun was chattering away about anything and everything from horses to rainbows to Sloppy Joes. Chanyeol joined in, and the conversation switched to a discussion about which game was better: tag or hide-and-seek. Suho smiled at the cute scene. He was relieved that his children were getting along well with Kris’ son. From his scent, Suho knew that the small blond boy was a beta, so he felt safe having him around Jongin, Tao, and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, being the boisterous little alpha he was, got a bit overexcited at the discovery of an equally energetic playmate. In his enthusiasm, the four-year-old accidently knocked a water glass off the table. Suho flinched at the shattering sound that followed. Before he could even think about it, the omega rushed to kneel on the floor. With trembling hands, he fervently gathered the glass shards into a small pile, ignoring the sharp stings on his palms and fingers. It was like his hearing faded and all he could see were the glass pieces. The scent of an alpha filled his nose, pushing Suho into a frenzied state as he hurried to clean the mess. The alpha would surely beat him for breaking the cup, since Suho wouldn’t let him hurt Chanyeol. The omega continued scooping the glass fragments together, keeping his head low and mumbling apologies. A hand entered his line of sight and he winced, but the expected blow never came. Instead, he was gently pulled onto his feet. The sound of a voice urgently calling his name drew his gaze to the alpha in front of him. Suho let out a ragged sigh of relief. It was Minho. Not the Head Alpha as he’d feared.   
Minho carefully pulled Suho’s hands forward to survey the damage. Still panting, the omega finally realized what had just happened.  
“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. “Chanyeol didn’t mean to break the cup. It was an accident. Please punish me instead of him. He’s just a pup.”  
Minho looked a bit lost. “No, no, Suho. You’re not in trouble. I’m not mad. Oh no, don’t bow! It’s okay, I promise.”  
Luna stood and wrapped her arm around Suho’s back, whispering calming words as she guided him to sit down in her chair.  
“I’ll get the first-aid kit,” Sulli said, hurrying over to the cabinet under the sink.  
Luna stroked Suho’s hair and rubbed his back. He felt himself begin to calm down, especially when Tao clambered onto his lap and hugged him. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was struggling to hold back his tears. It was his fault that Mama was upset. The little alpha scurried over to Minho and grabbed the tall man’s pant leg.  
“Please don’t hurt Mama,” he begged. “Channie doesn’t like it when Mama’s hurt.”  
Seeing his new pal cry set Baekhyun off. He buried his head in Luhan’s shoulder, wailing at the top of his lungs. Now Minho had two crying pups and a distressed omega to deal with.   
Dara rolled her eyes at the disoriented alpha. “Luna, take Baekhyun out and calm him down. Chanyeol, sweetie, Minho hyung won’t hurt your mama. Come sit down with your brothers.”  
Luna hurried to take the sobbing little beta out of the room, patting his head comfortingly. Chanyeol scrambled onto the chair next to Suho and watched with worried eyes as Sulli bandaged the last cut.  
“All better,” she said cheerfully.  
Suho mumbled his thanks and hugged Tao closer. He felt Kyungsoo’s little hand clutch his shirt hem, so he reached behind the chair and ruffled the three-year-old’s hair.   
“You done freaking out?” Luhan asked bluntly.  
“Luhan!” Dara smacked the beta’s shoulder. “Don’t be so horrible. He couldn’t help it.”  
“Sorry,” Suho muttered in a guilty tone. He was so embarrassed. Why did he have to ‘freak out’ – as Luhan put it – over something so trivial? These people were safe, right?  
“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault,” Minho assured him. “Anyway, I brought you some clothes that should fit better than those. After you change, Kris wants to give you a tour of the house.”  
The panic that had just ebbed away came rushing back in. Suho shut his eyes in despair. He was far too tired to deal with the Head Alpha’s frightening aura and mood swings. But what an alpha wants, an alpha gets, so Suho got up and took the bundle of clothes that Minho handed him.  
“You can change in the laundry room,” Dara said, pointing to a side door.  
Suho nodded and gently placed Tao in his empty chair. The laundry room was louder than he’d expected. The noise seemed to be coming from four machines lined up against the left wall. Suho gave them a wide berth, opting for an empty corner next to several baskets of dirty clothes. He shed the grey sweatpants and T-shirt and carefully folded them. Blushing, he slid on the underwear that had been hidden between the new clothes. The pants Minho had given him were made of a soft black stretchy material. Suho wrestled them on, marveling at how well they fit. They were tight, but not uncomfortable, and the mobility he was getting was amazing.   
“I like these,” he giggled to himself.  
He picked up the new dark grey T-shirt and froze. That scent…it couldn’t be. Quickly, he brought the crumpled fabric close to his face, smelling it. Suho’s heart dropped. It was his shirt. Head Alpha Kris wanted Suho to wear his clothes. The omega’s hands trembled. He hated having alpha stenches clinging to him, but this time, the rush of fear brought along a warm, pleasant feeling in his gut. It was so wrong! He had never enjoyed smelling like an alpha before, so why was Kris’ scent affecting him this much?  
Suho shook his head. He should be grateful that he’d been given clothes. They could have made him walk around naked like Jongwoo had done a few times to punish him. If Kris wanted a lowly omega to smell like him, then so be it. Tugging the shirt on, he was surprised at how big it was. The sleeves reached his elbows, and the hem stopped a couple inches above his knees. Suho groaned when he saw that his collarbone, part of his shoulders, and a good bit of his chest were showing because of the wide scooped neckline. Oh well. He couldn’t do anything about it now. He put his slippers back on and cautiously walked out.  
Head Alpha Kris was waiting for him in the kitchen. Suho doubted anyone else noticed, but he saw the alpha’s eyes darken and his muscles tense as soon as he caught sight of the omega. Suho didn’t dwell on it long because his gaze zeroed in on the baby boy in Kris’ arms. He had the most unimpressed bitch-face Suho had ever seen on a child. The pup was an alpha, probably only a year old. The arrogant look on his little face was so like the one Kris was sporting, that Suho knew they had to be related. Was this Baekhyun’s brother that Jongdae had mentioned? For some reason, Suho found it amusing that all four family members were blond. Kris and Luhan both had honey-blond hair, Baekhyun’s was dirty-blond, and the baby’s hair was a shocking platinum.  
The Head Alpha cleared his throat, bringing Suho out of his thoughts. “Hello, Suho. How are you feeling?”  
“Fine, thank you,” Suho whispered, unsure of why he felt more shy than afraid.   
Kris nodded. “Good. This is Sehun, my other son.”  
Baby Sehun stared down his already sharp nose at Suho and sniffed haughtily.  
The omega didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded. Kris passed Sehun over to Luna. Baekhyun had stopped crying, and now that Kris had put down his baby brother, he raced over and held his arms up.  
“Pick me up, Appa!” he begged.  
Kris waved him off, annoyed. “Not now, Baekhyun. Appa is busy.”  
Suho felt an uncharacteristic rage well up in him when Baekhyun burst into tears and ran out of the room with Dara following him. From what he had seen, Baek was just a little kid who wanted attention and affection from his parents, and Kris couldn’t even give him that. Suho’s teeth gritted when Kris’ response to his son’s outburst was simply to roll his eyes like this happened every day, which it probably did.   
‘I’d smack you if I didn’t know that you would smack me back,’ Suho thought. How hard is it to give your child a hug?’  
“Do you like the leggings?” Sulli asked in an attempt to break the awkward silence. “They’re Victoria’s, since none of the guys’ clothes will fit you.”  
Suho glanced down at the comfy pants he was wearing. “I like them very much. Thank you.”  
“Alright,” Luna said, standing up, “I think it’s time for naps. Come on, babies. You can rest while your mama gets a tour of the house.”  
Suho’s pups looked back at him for permission. He smiled and nodded. Tao and Kyungsoo ran over to hug his legs, and Jongin waved bye-bye. He was afraid that Kyungsoo would cry again, but the toddler just rubbed his eyes and followed Luna, clutching his stethoscope.   
Luhan lazily popped a strawberry into his mouth and stood. “I’m off to relieve Jonghyun at the border. Don’t scare the omega, Kris. He already had one freak-out.”  
Suho turned bright red, embarrassed as the Head Alpha scrutinized his bandaged hands.   
“Are you alright?” he asked gruffly.  
“Yes,” he replied, bowing his head.  
Kris studied him for a moment, then turned towards the open door. “Follow me.”  
Suho hurried to obey. The alpha led him out of the kitchen and into the ridiculously large foyer. He pointed to a small but ornate door to their right.  
“That’s the dining room,” Kris informed. “We have dinner there every night.”  
Suho bit his lip. The Head Alpha was back to being cold and brusque again. Obviously, he didn’t want to give the omega a stupid tour. It was beneath him.  
“Head Alpha,” Suho began tentatively.  
Kris stopped with an impatient, “Yes?”  
Suho fiddled with his fingers nervously. “I don’t mean any disrespect, but if you don’t want to give me a tour, then you don’t have to. I’m sure Dara or Luna would be willing to-”  
“No,” Kris interrupted. “I volunteered to show you around, and I am. Stop complaining.”  
Suho bowed quickly. “Yes, Head Alpha. I apologize for questioning your decision.”  
Kris gave a short laugh of disbelief. “What did they do to you? Come on, we have a lot to see.”  
He strode briskly across the foyer to a set of double doors directly across from the house’s main entrance. Suho half-jogged, half-walked to keep up with him.  
Kris opened the door and stepped through. “The first floor is for entertaining guests, and it’s also the girls’ dorm. The main kitchen and laundry room are also on this floor. The guest room you’ve been staying in is right by f(x) and Dara’s rooms, so if you need anything at night, go to them.”  
Suho gaped at the beautiful furnishings in the large room. The theme was a deep lavender purple and silver, and a delicate chandelier gave off a soft white light. The whole room felt soft and a bit enchanting.  
“This is the lounge,” Kris said, breaking the tranquil silence. “Any company I have over will usually hang out in here. The small door on your left leads to the kitchen we were just in. The one on your right leads to the girls’ dorm.”  
The magic of the room seemed lost on the tall alpha as he stomped back out the double doors with the nervous omega scurrying after him. Kris led the way up the marble staircase to the second floor. The first thing Suho noticed was the huge balcony overlooking the main foyer. He was tempted to go look over the edge, but the alpha had stopped in front of one of three doors.  
“I use the second floor mainly for business,” Kris explained. “I’m sure Dara told you that I work in the human city. My friend Onew also works with me. He’s the leader of Shinee, in case you didn’t know. This is his office.”  
Kris knocked sharply, and the door was opened a moment later by a male beta with a kind face.   
“Hey Kris. Is this Suho?”  
The Head Alpha nodded. “Yeah, I’m just giving him the house tour.”  
Onew glanced at the shirt Suho wore. “So, is he your…”  
Kris gave him a warning look, but nodded. Suho glanced between the alpha and the beta in confusion. He was what?   
Onew smiled gently. “Welcome to the pack, Suho. I’m Onew, the leader of Shinee. Will you be joining everyone for dinner?”  
“Um,” Suho stammered. “I-I don’t know.”  
“Yes,” Kris supplied for him. “He’ll be there with his pups.”  
“Wonderful,” Onew said, looking genuinely pleased. “I have to get back to work now, but I’ll see you both in half an hour.”  
When the door shut, Suho asked, “Is dinner in half an hour?”  
“Yes,” the alpha confirmed. “We have dinner strictly at 5 o’clock every day because Sehun has to be in bed at 7:30 and Baekhyun by 8, or they won’t sleep well.”  
Suho nodded. He’d tried putting his pups on a schedule, but it was difficult because he never knew when the next meal would come.  
“Head Alpha? Will I be cooking and serving dinner?”  
Kris gave him a funny look. “No. Key, Krystal, Luna, and Victoria do all the cooking. You’re just there to eat.”  
The alpha gestured vaguely towards the second door. “That’s my study. You’ve already been there.”  
He opened the third door, revealing rows upon rows of books. In the center of the room were two tables, and comfortable chairs lined the walls. Large windows let gold light blanket the tall shelves. It was peaceful and quiet.  
“This is the library,” Kris said, stepping into a pool of sunlight that made his hair look like it was on fire. “Baekhyun has all his lessons here. You’re welcome to come in here as long as you don’t interrupt anyone. Also, don’t take any of the books out of this room. You can read, right?”  
Suho’s face grew hot. “Yes, but not very well. Boa taught me, but we didn’t have much use for reading in Super Junior.”  
Kris shrugged. “Well, it’s here if you want to use it. Come on. We’ll skip the third floor since that’s just the men’s dorms.”  
They ascended the staircase up to the fourth floor. It led into a small hallway with one door on the right and three doors on the left. On the right, past the single door, Suho could see the end of the opposite staircase.   
“This floor is solely for me, Baekhyun, and Sehun. You are not permitted to come up here unless I call you. Understood?”  
Suho bowed. “I understand.”  
“Good. The first door is the bathroom. The third down here is Baek and Sehun’s room. You might need to go in there sometime, so I’ll show it to you.”  
They entered the third room. It was a beautiful circular nursery complete with a small bed, a crib, and dozens of toys. The walls were painted a calming pastel blue. Blue curtains were pulled back to reveal three large windows that curved outward.  
It was so pretty and clean and wonderful that Suho couldn’t stop the tears welling up.  
Kris was alarmed. “You’re crying? Why are you crying?”  
“I’m sorry,” Suho sobbed. “It’s just…You’re able to give your pups so many things, and all I could give mine was a dirty cot stuffed with rotted hay. I know I sound ungrateful. Head Alpha Jongwoo was very generous for letting me have a cot, but I wish…I-I wish I could provide for my babies like you’ve done for yours.”  
Kris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a couple tissues and shoved them into Suho’s hand. “Here.”  
Suho dabbed his eyes and cheeks until they were dry.  
“Head Alpha,” he said when he’d calmed down. “Do you always carry tissues in your pocket?”  
The alpha’s cheeks were tinged pink. “No,” he denied. “I just knew you would cry at some point. You cry a lot.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Stop apologizing.”  
“Yes, Alpha.”  
Kris rolled his eyes. “Are you done now?”  
“Yes, Alpha.”  
“Good. Last stop is my room.”  
Suho paused. Why would he need to go in there? Still, he’d already angered the alpha by crying, so he followed Kris through the door without complaint.  
Kris’ room was every bit as regal as he was. The colors were gold and a dark wine red, very fitting for the Head Alpha. The carpeted floor felt plush under his slippers, and he noted that all the heavy red curtains were down, so the room was lit by warm yellow lamps and a small chandelier. Suho didn’t realize that he’d walked forward until he heard the door slam shut behind him. Instinctively, he whirled around.  
The sight he was greeted with was the Head Alpha bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily.   
“Alpha,” he asked, tentatively inching closer, “Are you alright?”  
Kris’ head jerked up, teeth bared in a growl and eyes flashing an alpha red. Suho stumbled back, shocked at the sudden change. Kris stalked towards the frightened omega, forcing him to step back.  
Suho knew what was happening. Kris’ wolf had taken over, and it wanted the omega.  
“Alpha, please don’t,” he begged. “You’re not like Jongwoo. Dara told me you wouldn’t hurt me.”  
Kris lunged forward and knocked Suho onto the bed beneath him. The position brought out the worst memories of the omega’s life, causing tears to stream down his cheeks.  
“I’m not going to hurt you,” the alpha said. His voice was deeper and darker than before, with the raspy edges of a growl. “I’m going to make you feel good. So good you’ll forget that Jongwoo fucker ever existed.”  
Suho cried out when he felt Kris yank his shirt up, revealing his stomach. “No! No please don’t!”  
The alpha buried his head in the crook of Suho’s neck and inhaled deeply. “Baby, you don’t know what you wearing my shirt does to me. I’ve been trying not to jump you this whole tour. You look absolutely edible.”  
Suho cringed when Kris’ lips enveloped the delicate skin of his throat. “Alpha, you can’t do this. You’re betraying your mate.”  
That made the alpha pause. “Mate? Baby, what are you talking about?”  
“Your mate,” Suho prompted, relieved that he’d stopped. “You know, Baekhyun and Sehun’s mother?”  
The red glow in the alpha’s eyes flickered, and then died out. Kris jumped away from the bed as he realized the position they had been in.  
“Fuck,” he gasped. “Suho, I- Fuck, I’m sorry. My alpha, it just…I don’t even know. I’m so sorry. That wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
Suho stood up and pulled down his shirt, backing away warily. Even if Kris didn’t mean to do it, he still did. Suho knew perfectly well that alphas didn’t lie about their desires towards omegas. If Kris said he wanted Suho’s body, then he wanted his body.  
Kris slumped onto the floor. “I’m so sorry. Good thing you snapped me out of it.”  
“Why didn’t it hurt?” Suho demanded.   
The thing about mating was that it was supposed to be for life. If a mated wolf attempted any kind of sexual advance on someone that was not their mate, then the mated wolf would feel extreme pain, forcing them to stop. Kris hadn’t shown any signs of pain when he was feeling Suho up.  
“It didn’t hurt because I don’t have a mate anymore,” the alpha explained.  
Suho’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”  
Kris lay on his back with his knees in the air. “My mating was for political reasons. My father arranged it to benefit his human business and establish good relations with our neighboring pack, who had a lot of power and influence at the time. Her name was Hyuna, and she hated the arrangement as much as I did. Both of us wanted to find our true mates, but our fathers insisted. We had Baekhyun two years later. I thought things would get better after we had a pup, but Hyuna was depressed. Then, a year ago, she had Sehun. Only two weeks after giving birth, she met her true mate. She broke our mate-bond and ran away with him, leaving Baekhyun and Sehun with me.”  
Suho didn’t know what to say. On one hand, he was relieved because the alpha wasn’t mated, but on the other hand, he felt sorry for Kris because breaking a mate-bond is a painful experience, and it resulted in two motherless pups.  
“I don’t blame her for leaving,” Kris continued, “But I wish she’d said goodbye to the kids first. Sehun doesn’t remember her, but Baek still cries for her sometimes.”  
Suho couldn’t believe the way things were happening. He’d been on a tour of the house, then the Head Alpha tried to assault him, and now said alpha was sprawled on the floor giving him a detailed account of his love life. The whole situation was bizarre.   
Kris stood up. “Anyway, that’s that. I…I’m really very sorry about attacking you. I know you probably don’t trust me at all now, but I’ll make sure nothing like that ever happens again. Let’s go downstairs. It’s time for dinner.”  
The dining room was a lengthy, wide room occupied by one long table. The table was covered him delicious foods including breads, soups, fruit, and various types of meat. Dara and f(x) were seated at one end with all six pups. Onew sat on the right-hand side of the largest chair at the other end. To the left of the Head Alpha’s chair was Jongdae, and next to Onew was Jonghyun, the border guard that Suho had seen when he first entered Exo territory. Jonghyun was cuddling up an exasperated male omega with feline features.   
Suho noticed that Minho, Luhan, and Yixing were not present. He supposed that Minho and Luhan were at the border, but he really wanted Yixing to be here.  
“Sit down,” Kris ordered, gesturing to the empty chair next to Jongdae.  
In a voice that only the Head Alpha could hear, Suho asked, “Am I not supposed to sit by your feet? That’s what omegas are meant to do.”  
Kris gritted his teeth. “No, they’re not. Sit at the table like everyone else.”  
Suho wanted to protest, say it wasn’t proper, but the alpha had already sat down. Dara caught his eye and smiled. She gestured that she and f(x) were feeding the pups, so Suho gingerly pulled out the chair beside Jongdae. The Pack General grinned at him through a mouthful of roast beef.  
“Hello!” he said once he’d swallowed. “Here, have some of the chicken soup. Yixing said you needed soups n’ stuff, right? Eat these bread rolls, too. You can dip them in the garlic sauce.”  
“Thank you,” Suho breathed, overwhelmed at the amount of food in front of him. It was better than what Jongwoo had at his horrible banquets, and this was just a regular dinner for Exo. Suho tried to keep his manners in mind, but it was hard when he’d been starved for five years.  
Jongdae kept up a happy commentary, mostly about the food. Suho appreciated the alpha’s efforts to include him and make him feel welcome. So far, Jongdae was his third favorite person here, under Yixing and Dara respectively. The Pack General was surprisingly goofy and playful. Suho quickly learned that despite the troublesome vocal lessons, Jongdae was Baekhyun’s favorite hyung.  
“Daedae is best!” the blond pup shouted when Jongdae tossed him a breadstick across the table.  
Adorable.  
Suho discreetly snuck a few glances at the Head Alpha. He was deep in conversation with Onew, and Suho was sure that he’d heard his name mentioned a few times.  
Around fifteen minutes into the meal, the dining room door opened, and Yixing stepped in. While everyone turned to see who had come in, the Pack Doctor took the opportunity to wave his hands for silence.  
In his soft voice, Yixing said, “Okay guys. He’s decided to join us for dinner, which means you all need to be as quiet and gentle as possible so you don’t scare him. He’s extremely fragile and easily startled, so please be extra careful. Kris, it would probably be a good idea for you to keep your mouth shut. I’ve made a lot of progress with him, and I don’t want you ruining it with your loud, scary voice. Everyone understand?”  
Dara and f(x) did their best to keep the pups quiet while everyone else nodded.  
Jongdae grabbed Suho’s arm. The Pack General looked so excited and nervous, Suho thought he might faint. “Move over one seat, please,” the alpha begged in a rushed whisper.   
Suho hurried to comply, leaving an empty seat between him and Jongdae. Then he turned to see Yixing’s patient.  
It was a male omega, the smallest, scrawniest, most frightened one Suho had ever seen. The little thing was around his age, but he looked like a slight breeze would blow him away. The newcomer’s trembling hands were clasped tightly at his chest, body bent slightly in a way that Suho recognized. He was waiting to be hit.  
“Everyone,” Yixing said, still speaking softly, “This is Minnie. He’s joining us for dinner, so please be very nice and polite to him. Minnie, I’m going to sit you down between Suho and Jongdae while I make you a plate. Is that okay?”  
‘Minnie’ shook his head no and clung to Yixing’s shirt, whimpering. The doctor patted his back gently and led him over to the empty seat. Minnie grew more frantic and attempted to run out the door, but Yixing caught him.   
Jongdae rose halfway out of his chair, distressed.   
“Hey,” he whispered. “Minnie, do you remember me?”  
Minnie paused, and glanced at the alpha through brown bangs. Still sniffling, the pitiful omega took a miniscule step closer.  
“You do,” Jongdae smiled widely. “You remember my voice, don’t you? My name’s Jongdae. I’m the one who rescued you.”  
Minnie made a questioning noise and looked back at Yixing.  
The Pack Doctor nodded and smiled reassuringly. “He’s the one who saved you, Minnie. He’s been waiting to see you for two weeks now. Do you want to sit with him?”  
The frail omega looked at Suho and whimpered, drawing back.   
“No, it’s okay,” Yixing said. “That’s Suho. He’s an omega like me and you. He had a lot of very bad alphas just like you did.”  
Suho’s heart went out to the poor thing. He’d been raped and abused by alphas too, but for far longer from the looks of him. He gave Minnie the most motherly smile he could. If he could do anything to make this omega feel safer, he would.  
Jongdae pulled out the chair, and Yixing guided Minnie to sit. It took a bit of coaxing to get him to let go of Yixing’s shirt, but finally the skittish little thing was seated to a blushing and vey flustered Jongdae.  
‘So this is the love of his life,’ Suho thought, giggling. Despite understanding what the omega had been through, he couldn’t help but think of how cute Minnie and Jongdae would be together.   
While Yixing was surveying the table for things Minnie could eat, he handed Suho a slice of plain bread and instructed him to give it to Minnie one piece at a time. Suho tore off a small portion of the bread and carefully placed it in the omega’s hand.  
“Eat it,” he said. If Minnie’s abusers were anything like his, he’d been forced to wait for permission to eat.  
Sure enough, as soon as Suho gave the okay, Minnie stuffed the piece of bread into his mouth, barely chewing it before he swallowed.   
“Eat it a little slower,” Suho instructed gently before handing him another piece. It went on like this until Yixing scooted in between them to give Minnie some beef broth.  
Jongdae leaned back in his chair so he could talk to Suho.  
“We rescued him a little over a month ago,” he told Suho. “I found him on accident. We had attacked his pack because they wouldn’t stop hunting on our lands. I found him locked in a cage in their basement. You of all people should understand the kind of things that happened there.”  
Suho nodded miserably. He knew very well.  
Jongdae continued, “He can’t speak except for saying part of his name, Min. Other than that, it’s just noises. Yixing has been taking care of him in his house ever since I brought him back.”  
The Pack General sighed, staring dreamily at the omega that was paying absolutely no attention to him. “I know he’s in no place for a relationship, but I rescued him, and I feel responsible for him. He’s just a precious person to me, you know?”  
Suho smiled. He didn’t understand that kind of love, but he knew damn well what it felt like to love someone so much that your heart shatters when they’re even slightly hurt.  
Two loud knocks jerked him out of his thoughts. Everyone paused their eating, and Minnie clung to Yixing’s waist, whimpering.   
Kris stood up. “I’ll see who it is.”  
He left the dining room, closing the door behind him. All was silent for a few tense minutes, then the door reopened and Kris came back in.  
But he wasn’t alone. Following him was a tall, stoic male beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Let me know! :)


	9. Making Plans

For a moment, the whole table was silent at the sight of the newcomer, then little Baekhyun shot out of his seat and ran towards the beta with his arms up, screaming, “Uncle Kitty!”  
The stranger, or ‘Uncle Kitty’ as Baek called him, bent down and scooped up the pup, a barely perceptible smile on his face. The three-year-old nuzzled the man’s neck fondly.  
Onew stood and clapped the guest’s shoulder. “Glad to have you visiting, Leo, even if it is unexpected.”  
Despite his sharp, intelligent features, Leo’s voice was very soft and light. “Thank you. Hakyeon sends his apologies for not sending a raven before I got here, but there wasn’t any time.”  
“Leo has some information for us,” Kris addressed the whole pack. “He and I will discuss it tonight and have an official pack meeting tomorrow.”  
Dinner was quickly finished. Suho spent most of the time feeding Min and watching Leo interact with Baekhyun and Sehun. The man clearly adored Kris’ pups, and he’d even won over Tao and Chanyeol by getting them the food they wanted from the other side of the table.  
After the meal, Suho and Dara bathed all six pups and dressed them in their pajamas. Sehun surprisingly gave them the most trouble. He wailed and screeched, not wanting to get wet, and by the time Suho finished dressing the baby, he was drenched from head to toe.  
Dara was also soaked. “He does this every night,” she informed Suho. “He’s never liked the water.”  
“I can tell,” Suho grumbled, wiping away a pile of suds that Sehun had slapped onto his arm.  
It was 7:30, so Dara took Sehun upstairs to his nursery while Suho tucked in his pups in the guest bedroom.  
After several choruses of “Night night, Mama!” and plenty of sweet, sticky baby kisses, all four toddlers were fast asleep. Suho didn’t feel tired, so he crept out the door and tiptoed down the hallway. There was a faint noise coming from the lounge, so Suho cracked open the door and peered inside. Baekhyun was sitting on the biggest couch, watching a movie on the large flat-screen TV. Suho had only seen a TV twice before, both times when he had visited SNSD with his parents as a child.   
Seeing that Baekhyun was alone, Suho knocked on the door to alert the pup that he was coming in. Baekhyun stood on the sofa to see who it was.  
“Mr. Suho!” he said happily. “Come sit w’me!”  
‘He’s just so cute!’ Suho thought as he sat down beside the hyper tot.  
Baekhyun scrabbled to pull a thick blanket across the omega’s lap, proclaiming that, “We gotsa share! Xingie says sharing is good.”  
“Sharing is very good,” Suho agreed, laying the blanket over both of their legs.  
They watched the movie for a few minutes, but Suho didn’t quite understand what was happening. There was fairy, and a blue dress, and a big party, but then things started turning into mice and pumpkins. And there was a shoe.  
“What movie is this?” Suho asked.  
“It’s Cinderella!” Baekhyun sang. “It’s my favoritest movie ever. Because there’s a doggie!”  
Children were so strange, and Suho had four of them, so he could say that.  
He was distracted from his thinking by a small hand gripping his sleeve. Baekhyun’s brown eyes were wide and pleading.  
“Can we snuggle?” he asked nervously, as though he expected Suho to say no.  
Seeing how unsure the pup was, Suho smiled and held his arm out. “Of course we can.”  
Baek’s boxy smile stretched from ear to ear. He immediately burrowed under the blanket, reemerging beneath Suho’s arm, hugging his waist. Suho squealed internally when the little blond head rested on his stomach.   
Just then, the main door swung open and Kris walked in. Baekhyun scrambled onto Suho’s lap, using his shoulders as leverage to peer over the back of the sofa.  
“Appa!” he shouted. “Come sit w’me and Mr. Suho!”  
“It’s bedtime, Baek,” Kris said flatly, grabbing the remote and shutting the movie off. “Luna noona is waiting for you upstairs.”  
Suho had to grab Baekhyun’s waist as he leaned over the sofa with his arms up.  
“Carry me, Appa,” the pup begged.  
Kris sighed. “I can’t, Baek. I have to go talk to Onew. Besides, you’re big now, you can walk up the stairs by yourself.”  
“But it’s scary,” Baekhyun protested.   
“Then ask Mr. Suho to walk with you,” Kris responded before turning and striding out of the room.  
Right as the door slammed shut, Baek burst out in loud wails. He wept his little heart out, pounding harmless blows on Suho’s shoulders. The omega’s mommy instincts kicked in. He picked up the crying toddler and stood, bouncing him gently.  
“Baekkie,” he cooed. “Look at me.”  
The pup obliged, hiccups shaking his whole body.   
“Why are you sad?” Suho asked, although he already knew the answer.  
Baekhyun’s cries increased in volume. “W-want Appa!”  
“You love Appa lots, right?”  
The toddler nodded, sobbing. “I want Appaaaa!”  
“I know you do,” Suho said matter-of-factly. “You love the doggie in Cinderella lots too, right?”  
The sobs lessened a bit. Baekhyun paused to think about it, and then nodded again.  
“Why do you like the doggie, Baekkie?”  
“B-Because,” he began through shuddering breaths. “Because h-he has f-floppy ears.”  
Suho laughed quietly and wiped the pup’s damp cheeks with his long sleeve. “Hey Baekhyun, guess what.”  
The toddler scrubbed and his eyes and sniffled. “What?”  
In a conspiratorial whisper, Suho said, “I like doggies with floppy ears, too.”  
“R-Really?” Baek asked.  
“Mmm-hmm,” Suho replied, bouncing the pup on his hip and swaying slowly. “Are you sleepy, Baekkie?”  
“Yeah,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Wanna go sleep.”  
“Okay,” Suho whispered. “I’ll carry you upstairs.”  
Careful to not jostle the tired pup, Suho carried him up to the nursery where Luna was waiting. The 15-year-old raised an eyebrow at the limp child.  
“I heard him crying from up here,” she said, quietly so she wouldn’t wake Sehun. “How did you get him to stop so quickly?”  
“Distraction trick,” Suho replied as he passed Baekhyun over to her. “It works for pups that have short attention spans, like Chanyeol. Ask them questions that will make them think about something else.”  
“I’ll try that next time,” Luna said. “Thanks for bringing him up.”  
“Anytime,” Suho waved it off.  
He shut the nursery door gently behind him. At that moment, Kris walked up the stairs onto the fourth floor. Suho bowed out of habit.  
“Is he asleep?” the alpha asked in a gruff voice.  
Suho nodded. “He was very upset, but I got him to calm down.”  
Kris shoved his hands into his pockets, shifting his weight awkwardly. “Good. Thanks.”  
It was a terrible idea to call out an alpha on anything, but Suho did it anyway. For Baekhyun. “Head Alpha,” he began. “I’ve noticed that you never want to hold Baek or spend time with him. I know it’s not my place to say this, but your children just want affection from their father. Especially Baekhyun. You should start giving them the love they deserve before it’s too late, and they no longer want it.”  
Suho didn’t give the alpha a chance to respond. Fearing he would be hit, the omega sprinted downstairs, leaving Kris staring at empty space with a gaping mouth.

Morning brought hungry pups and dirty diapers, so Suho hauled himself out of bed even though he would have loved to sleep for fifteen years. It was only 6:30, but the kids were already awake. Suho led them to the kitchen in hopes of find Dara or Luna.   
‘Maybe I can help make breakfast as a thank-you,’ he thought as he pushed open the kitchen door.  
Someone was in the kitchen, but it wasn’t Dara or Luna. It was the male omega that Jonghyun had been sitting with last night. Suho herded his pups over to the corner where Dara had set up a little play area for them yesterday.  
The other omega only spared Suho a glance before focusing his attention back on the sizzling skillet. “Oh it’s you. Do me a favor and dice those tomatoes. I’m making omelets.”  
Suho grabbed the knife, checking to make sure Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, and the twins were occupied.  
“I’m Key, by the way. My mate is the idiot Jonghyun,” the other omega said.   
Suho opened his mouth to reply, but Key cut him off. “Don’t tell me your name and mate. I already know.”  
“I-I don’t have a mate,” Suho corrected him, brow furrowed in confusion.   
Key paused, narrowing his green eyes. “Right. My bad.”  
They cooked in silence for the next hour. Gradually, the other pack members filtered through the kitchen, some grabbing breakfast and hurrying out while others stayed and chatted for a while. Kris was one of the last ones to come in.  
Suho meekly handed Kris his plate, making sure to avoid eye contact. The Head Alpha was probably angry about last night.  
Kris took the plate. “Suho.”  
The omega gulped. “Yes, Head Alpha?”  
Kris rolled his eyes at the formality. “First, stop calling me that. Second, I need you to be in my study in a couple hours. We’re discussing what to do about Super Junior.”  
“Really?” Suho’s eyes lit up. “You’re going to help us?”  
“He better,” Key snorted. “He’s your-”  
“Key,” Kris cut him off with a glare before turning back to Suho. “Two hours, okay? I’ll come get you.”  
Suho nodded happily. Finally, he was getting somewhere, and once Head Alpha Kris beat Jongwoo, he could find a place to live with Taemin and his pups. Maybe Kris would let them stay here, but Suho doubted it.   
Around 8 o’clock, Luna entered the kitchen holding a sleepy Sehun while Baekhyun stumbled after her, eyes drooping shut.  
“Baekkie!” Chanyeol screeched, delighted at seeing his new playmate.  
Baekhyun perked up immediately and scampered over to the play corner, jabbering excitedly. Luna transferred the baby alpha to Suho so she could heat up his formula.   
Suho cooed and pinched the chubby cheeks. “You look cuter when you’re not glaring.”  
Sehun gave him a halfhearted scowl in response.   
He sat down in the play corner, and Luna handed him the bottle. Sehun drank greedily, brows furrowed in a grumpy frown. The other pups were playing with a bouncy ball, and they insisted on making Suho watch all their ‘cool tricks’. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both bounced the ball in the air and caught it. Suho clapped obligingly. Tao was not interested. He had more important things to do, like stare at his own reflection in the oven door. Kyungsoo did his best to copy his older brother, but he failed to catch the ball, causing teasing laughter from Baek and Chan. With a glare that could rival Kris’, Kyungsoo lobbed the bouncy ball straight into Chanyeol’s…erm…“ ouchy spot,” as he put it. Chanyeol’s face turned as red as his hair, and he collapsed, gasping for breath and clutching the injured area.  
Suho facepalmed, noticing that Luna and Key were trying not to laugh. “Kyungsoo, sweetie, I know you’re angry, but you can’t throw things at people. It hurts them.”  
“Good,” Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath. The toddler did the ‘I’m watching you’ gesture at Baekhyun, who ran to hide behind Suho.  
Jongin, unperturbed by the awful wheezing sounds from Chanyeol, simply picked up the discarded bouncy ball and shoved it in his mouth. Baekhyun shrieked in horror, and Suho nearly had a heart attack, but before he could do anything, someone else gently opened Jongin’s mouth – not an easy feat – and pulled the slobber-covered bouncy ball.  
“That’s not for eating,” Leo chided in his soft voice.   
Suho hadn’t even noticed the beta come in. Baekhyun squealed and ran to him for a hug, which he happily returned.  
“Uncle Kitty, this is my new friend Chanyeol,” the blond pup introduced.  
Chanyeol managed to get on his feet, but his face was still red and scrunched in pain. “Hello, Mr. Uncle Kitty.”  
Leo laughed lightly and ruffled Chanyeol’s already unkempt hair. “Hello, little one.”  
“I’m not little!” the four-year-old insisted. “I’m the oldest and the tallest of all my brothers.”  
“Of course,” Leo nodded sagely. “How did I not realize?”  
“Uncle Kitty,” Baekhyun whined, tugging his arm for attention, “Play w’me.”  
“I’ll play with all of you,” Leo compromised.  
They spent the next two hours entertaining the six pups. Suho was amazed at how gentle the tall beta was, and he quickly found himself laughing at the antics of the kids as they all tried to impress ‘Uncle Kitty.’ Amber came in at one point, coolly remarking that the whole scene was “Cute,” before she wandered off, munching on an omelet. The comment turned Suho’s face fire-engine red, and the flush stayed until Kris came into the kitchen followed by Dara.  
The Head Alpha stopped short when he saw Suho and Leo sitting on the floor surrounded by pups. Suho cowered closer to the beta when he felt the alpha’s aura grow darker in anger, but that just made things worse. A deep growl rumbled in Kris’ throat when Leo placed a comforting palm on Suho’s shoulder, prompting him to immediately jerk his hand away.   
“Head Alpha?” Suho ventured tentatively.  
With a harsh sound akin to a snarl, Kris leaned down and snatched Suho’s arm, tugging him onto his feet. Fortunately, the omega hadn’t been holding any pups. Suho squirmed, but the iron grip on his forearm wouldn’t budge.  
“Time for the meeting,” Kris muttered through gritted teeth.  
He strode out of the kitchen, pulling Suho behind him. They hurried up the stairs, nearly causing the omega to trip several times. Leo followed behind at a safe distance. Kris threw open the door to his study and shoved Suho in first. He stumbled, but regained his footing, blushing nervously when everyone looked at him. Leo quietly slipped in just before Kris slammed the door shut.  
Suho backed away to the nearest wall, hugging his arms to his chest protectively. Including himself and Kris, there were seven people in the room: Leo, Jongdae, Minho, Onew, Jonghyun, Luhan, and Yixing. The Pack Doctor gave Suho a reassuring smile and walked over to stand beside him.  
“Are you alright?” Yixing whispered. “Do you feel okay being here?”  
Suho nodded and grabbed the doctor’s sleeve for comfort.  
“Let’s get started,” Kris said, sitting in his leather armchair.  
The sight of the chair and the desk made Suho look away, embarrassed. Yixing led him to the desk that everyone had circled around. He found himself next to Jongdae, who smiled warmly.  
On the desk was a large map. Suho didn’t understand what most of the lines meant, but he saw the two territory markers. One was labeled ‘Exo’, and at the far end of the map was ‘Super Junior’.   
“Okay, so,” Kris began, “The purpose of this meeting is to decide what we’re going to do about Super Junior’s rogue threat. As you all know, Suho came here to warn us that the Rogue Alpha, Jong-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-is, is planning to attack us using his large pack of rogue alphas. Suho will tell us what he knows about their plan, and Leo also has some information for us.”  
Eight pairs of eyes focused on Suho. He wasn’t prepared for this! What was he supposed to say?  
Suho attempted to speak, “U-Um…I-uh…”  
He took a deep breath, “I mean…umm.”  
Luhan rolled his eyes, “Speak properly. We’re not going to hit you.”  
“Luhan,” Yixing said primly, “Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to.”  
Kris’ cousin huffed, flustered. “Rude.”  
“Just take it slow,” Yixing advised Suho. “Think about one thing at a time.”  
“Okay,” Suho whispered. He cleared his throat and started again.  
“The Head Alpha of the rogues is named Jongwoo. He’s very big, and very strong.”  
He glanced at Yixing, who smiled and nodded for him to go on.  
Suho tried to think of what else he knew. “The rogues are all alphas, every single one of them. I think there are about 40.”  
Jonghyun whistled lowly. “That’s a lot. More than any of the other packs we’ve taken down.”  
“What happened to the original Super Junior members?” Onew asked.  
Suho stared down at the map, fiddling nervously with his fingers. “Zhoumi, Henry, and Leeteuk’s son were killed in the attack. The rest are alive. Jongwoo’s goal was to occupy our lands and get omegas, not kill us all. Of course, there was only one unmated omega.”  
“You,” Jongdae whispered.  
There was an uncomfortable silence until Minho spoke up. “So, why did they wait so long to start planning an attack?”  
Suho shrugged. “Well, Exo wasn’t a huge threat at that time, and Jongwoo only had 15 rogues with him when he took over. The rest were recruited over the past few years.”  
“Then why now?” Jongdae asked. “I get that we’re a powerful pack, but what could he really gain from conquering us?”  
“I might be able to answer that,” Leo said, his soft voice drawing everyone’s attention.  
“Hakyeon sent me here because of some strange scents close to our borders,” he explained. “And guess whose territory the scents stray onto?”  
“Oh no,” Luhan groaned. “You’re kidding, right?”  
“Who are we talking about?” Jonghyun asked, looking as lost as Suho felt.  
“DBSK,” Kris affirmed. “Vixx’s neighboring pack. Their borders are less than three miles from Super Junior’s.”  
“I’ve never heard of DBSK,” Suho said.  
“That’s because until five years ago, they were known as TVXQ,” Onew explained. “They actually owned this territory before we did. Their pack was a large one, 20 wolves, I think.”  
Luhan scoffed. “Yeah. Didn’t help them much.”  
“Shut up,” Jongdae said. “Anyway, they were horrible people, and they were getting too powerful, so Kris and I led a raid along with a couple other packs. We killed most of them, including the Head Alpha. Five alphas escaped and ran up north. Two of them were the former Head Alpha’s sons, Yunho and Changmin.”   
“Needless to say,” Onew continued, “They hate Kris. Well, they hate Exo in general, but they really despise Kris since he’s the one who killed the Head Alpha.”  
“Why is there so much killing?” Suho mumbled, not really intending to be heard.  
“Because some people just can’t be reasoned with,” Kris growled, making Suho duck his head in submission.  
“Okay,” Yixing said, breaking the awkward silence, “So what you’re saying is that DBSK has enlisted the rogue alpha pack’s help to get revenge on Exo?”  
“Maybe, but Hakyeon wasn’t certain,” Leo said. “Originally, he thought that we –Vixx, I mean - were going to be attacked, which is why he sent me down here. I was supposed to ask for Kris’ help, but know that I’ve heard Suho’s story, I think it’s much more likely that DBSK wants to attack Exo.”  
“And you know for sure that they’re involved with the rogues?” Minho asked.  
“Not exactly for sure,” Leo amended. “There were a lot of strange scents that stretched across the neutral territory between DBSK and Super Junior, and they trailed onto DBSK’s land. The scents were all from alphas.”  
“It makes sense,” Jongdae agreed. “But how would DBSK manage to bribe 40 or so rogues into doing what they what? What did Yunho offer them?”  
Suho felt a lump in his throat. “Omegas. He probably offered Jongwoo first pick of the Exo omegas, or all of them.”  
“That sick son of a bitch,” Jongdae snarled. “I’ll reach down his throat and pull out his intestines before I let him anywhere near Minnie.”  
“That’s not anatomically possible,” Yixing corrected airily.  
“Do I look like I give a shit?” Jongdae replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
“Back to the point,” Kris said firmly. “Suho, what do you know about the attack itself? When will it happen? Will Jongwoo bring the whole pack? Does he know that you’ve told us they’re coming?”  
Suho smiled nervously, “Oh, um, actually, I’m not sure. My friend, Taemin, was the one who overheard the guards talking about the attack. I don’t know when it will happen.”  
“Seriously?” Luhan groaned. “You came all the way here to warn us about an attack that you know nothing about?”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t do better,” Suho apologized, bowing to Kris.  
“It’s okay,” Jongdae gently patted Suho’s back. “Let’s think about this logically. Leo, how long have you known about the scents?”  
“About a month,” Leo said. “We didn’t think anything of it at first because there were only a few scents, but the number suddenly tripled last week.”  
“DBSK has probably been planning this longer than a month,” Onew thought aloud. “I think it’s safe to say that the attack will be soon. They’ve had a lot of time to prepare.”  
Luhan grimaced. “How soon are we talking?”  
Jongdae and Kris exchanged glances before the Pack General answered, “Within the next two weeks, most likely. It only took Suho three and a half days to get here with barely any rest. Jongwoo will want his rogues to be rested and well fed, so it will probably take five or six days to get a large force down here.”  
“How large though? Will Jongwoo leave the original Super Junior members alone?” Jonghyun asked.  
“He won’t,” Suho cut in. “He’ll bring most of his rogues here, but a few will probably stay at the camp.”  
“This Jongwoo is arrogant,” Yixing observed. “But his arrogance is tempered by DBSK’s intelligence. They are the brains, and Jongwoo is the brawn. Together, they make a deadly combination.”  
Onew put both hands on the desk and leaned forward, gazing at the map with a critical eye. “So in conclusion, we have maybe a week to prepare for an attack that we don’t know much about.”  
“Do we even know if they’ll come here?” Luhan asked.  
“They’ll come here,” Kris said. “If this is really about revenge, then DBSK will want the fight to happen here on the territory we stole. They think this land rightfully belongs to them.”  
Luhan snorted and threw his head back. “They’re so dramatic. Why do they have to make it all poetic?”  
“Perhaps it’s because you murdered their pack and drove them away,” Yixing said calmly, “But that’s just my opinion.”  
Luhan reached across the desk and pinched Yixing’s dimpled cheek. “You’re so salty, babe. It’s almost adorable.”  
“Dude no,” Jonghyun said, shaking his head. “Just don’t. He’s out of your league.”  
“Anyway,” Minho interrupted. “What’s our counter-plan?”  
“I don’t want them at this house or in these woods,” Kris said. “I want to be waiting for them in the field by Block B’s woods.”  
“What about the omegas and the pups?” Leo asked. “With so many rogues, you can’t guarantee that you won’t be pushed back here.”  
“We can send them to another pack if need be,” Minho responded, crossing his arms.  
Kris’ thick eyebrows were furrowed in a deep frown as he stared at the map. “They’ll probably go the same route Suho did. Cut across neutral land. That would lead them straight to the field.”  
“We can set up a guard at the top of the big hill. They’ll be able to see the rogues coming well before they actually reach here,” Jongdae offered.  
Kris nodded. “See to it after we’re finished here.”  
“We need allies,” Onew said, worry clear in his voice. “As many as possible.”  
“I’ll call the usuals,” Kris said. “I don’t know about anyone else. Block B won’t help, and we’re on rocky terms with most of the other packs. I might be able to persuade SNSD to help.”  
Minho sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Even with two berserkers, we’re disadvantaged.”  
“Berserkers?” Suho wondered. “What are those?”  
Onew answered, “A Berserker is a wolf of any rank that is capable of going into a murderous frenzy in a fight. Their wolf side overpowers the human, and it’s almost like a completely different being takes over their mind. They’re extremely difficult to take down.”  
“Who are the berserkers?” Suho asked timidly. If Head Alpha Kris was a Berserker, he was going to puke.  
“There’s only one Berserker in Exo,” Minho corrected him. “The other one is from one of our pack allies. You’ll meet him later.”  
“But who’s the Berserker here?” Suho persisted.  
“I am,” Jongdae said proudly.  
Then, the Pack General’s expression wilted. “You’re not afraid of me, are you?”  
“No,” Suho answered honestly. “I was just thinking that Min is the safest omega in the whole pack.”  
Jongdae’s grin returned, and he stood tall.  
“Nooooooo!” Luhan moaned. “Don’t get him started about Min. He never stops.”  
Jongdae stuck his tongue out impishly. “You’re just jealous that I’ve had more progress with my crush in two weeks than you’ve had with yours in four years.”  
Kris raised his voice for attention. “The meeting is over. Jongdae, work out a guard system with Minho. Leo, I want to talk to you and Onew a bit more to see if there’s anything we might have missed. Yixing, take care of Suho for the rest of the day. See you all at dinner.”  
Yixing and Suho headed back to the kitchen to pick up the pups. Luna had just taken Baekhyun and Sehun up for their nap, so Yixing decided that now would be a good time to give the rest of the pups a check-up.   
Suho warned Chanyeol that they needed to be quiet in the doctor’s house, but the omega told him not to worry about it.  
“I had to give Min heavy sleeping pills last night,” Yixing explained. “Nightmares kept him up, so I let him take meds. He wouldn’t wake up even if Chanyeol screamed right into his ear.”  
The check-ups yielded the same results as Kyungsoo’s had: Underfed and underweight.  
“They’re so small,” Yixing said sadly. “Jongin is two and he’s the same size as Sehun, who’s barely one. Can he walk yet?”  
“Just a little bit,” Suho replied, feeling like a failure for his children’s stunted growth. “He’s not very steady. Tao can walk fairly well. Chanyeol runs all over the place, so no problem there. Kyungsoo just kind of waddles.”  
Yixing laughed and kissed Kyungsoo’s chubby cheek. “They’ve gained a little weight since I last saw them. As long as they keep eating properly, your pups should recover well. That goes for you too.”  
They spent the whole day at Yixing’s house. Chanyeol, Tao, and Kyungsoo played outside while Yixing and Suho made a light lunch of sandwiches. Later on, they were joined by Baekhyun and Sehun. Suho would be lying if he said that Baek’s welcoming scream of “Mr. Suho!” didn’t make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
Min did wake up briefly, but he was so disoriented that Yixing could barely get him to eat. The battered omega fell into a natural slumber shortly after the sleeping pills wore off.  
Eventually, the bright daylight gave way to the soft glow of evening. Yixing called Luna to take Suho and the six pups to dinner, since he would have to stay with Min.   
“Dinner isn’t for another 20 minutes,” Luna said when they entered the main pack house. “Kris said he wanted to see you in your room. I’ll get the pups ready for dinner.”  
“My room?” Suho repeated as he handed Jongin over to Luna. Why would Kris want to see him there? It couldn’t be good.  
Still, he hurried down the hallway, not wanting to make the Head Alpha wait. He opened the door to his room, cautiously stepping inside. Kris was sitting on his bed. The alpha looked awkwardly stiff, so at least he felt as uncomfortable as Suho did.  
The next thing to catch his eye was the ridiculous amount of bags in the room. Bright, colorful bags covered the floor and stacked up in the corners.  
“Head Alpha, what is all this?” he asked.  
Kris cleared his throat and gestured abruptly at the mass of bags. “These are clothes for you and your pups. Dara helped me get them, so they should all fit. There’s also a bunch of toys and toiletries to make things more…um…comfortable here.”  
Suho stared at the tall alpha. Kris had bought all these things for him and his family. Dara had explained how money works and the fact that Kris was rich, but still…there was so much stuff here. It must have cost a lot.  
“I can’t accept all this,” he whispered. “It’s too much. I don’t deserve it.”  
“You do,” Kris said. “And you will accept everything here. I wanted to buy these things for you.”  
Suho opened a bag near his foot. Inside was a dark red sweater made of the softest material he’d ever felt. The omega couldn’t resist rubbing his cheek on it.  
“It’s so warm and soft,” he exclaimed.  
Kris sat up straighter, obviously pleased. “You like it? I got you lots of soft, warm things. Dara told me that you like those. I also bought pajamas for you and the pups.”  
“Thank you,” Suho smiled through watery eyes. “Thank you so much.”  
“No need to thank me,” Kris said.   
That made Suho think. He did need to thank Kris, but a simple ‘Thank you’ wasn’t enough. Suho had always wanted to be able to dress his pups in warm clothes that fit well and weren’t covered in dirt. Kris had given him that, so he would give Kris what he wanted.  
“Alpha,” he said shyly. “I want to do something for you too.”  
Kris frowned. “This is a gift. You don’t have to do anything.”  
Suho stepped closer until he stood in front of the seated alpha. “But I want to. I really want to.”  
Kris leaned back on his hands apprehensively. “What do you want to do?”  
“You made me so happy,” Suho said. “I want to make you happy, too.”  
He crawled onto the bed and straddled Kris’ lap. The alpha instantly grabbed Suho’s thighs, but he couldn’t seem to decide whether to push the omega off or pull him closer.  
“I’m not like Jongwoo,” he said firmly. “You don’t have to sleep with me to keep me from getting angry.”  
“I’m not,” Suho said, tenderly carding his hand through Kris’ hair. His heart was beating like a hummingbird in his chest, more from the realization that this was his choice than anything else.  
“I want to do this,” Suho insisted, running a hand down Kris’ chest. “It’s my choice. I don’t feel forced.”  
Kris took in a deep, shuddering breath, and Suho saw his eyes flash red for just a split second. Then he regained control. With surprising gentleness, the alpha pulled Suho’s hands away from him, trapping them on the omega’s thighs under his own large palms.  
“Not like this,” Kris spoke softly.  
Suho felt his heart tear. This was the first time that he made the choice to have sex, and he was rejected. What was wrong with him that Kris didn’t want? Was it his weight? Suho had gained a couple pounds from the rich food he’d been eating lately.  
“Is it because I’m fat now?” Suho asked tearfully. “Is that why you don’t want me anymore? I can stop eating if that makes you happy.”  
“What the hell, Suho?” Kris breathed in disbelief. “You’re so underweight that I can feel your individual ribs. You’re not fat at all, and don’t you dare stop eating. That would make me really upset.”  
“I’m sorry, Head Alpha,” Suho apologized. “I messed up again. I’m sorry.”  
Kris ran a hand over Suho’s hair. “No, shh. Hey, look at me.”  
Suho tried, but he couldn’t bring himself to look the alpha in the eyes. Kris cupped his face in both hands and raised his head.  
“I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay?”  
The omega nodded.  
Kris leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching. “I do want you, Suho. So, so much. But not like this.”  
“Why not?” Suho couldn’t help sobbing a bit.  
Kris ran his thumbs under Suho’s eyes to gather the fallen tears. “Because when I have you, it will be because you want me as much as I want you, not because you think you should thank me for something.”  
Suho didn’t know what to say. He’d never seen the Head Alpha speak so maturely, or with such care and tenderness. Suho let himself sink onto the alpha’s broad chest.  
‘Just for a moment,’ he promised himself.  
Kris wasn’t expecting the movement, but he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Suho and rocked him slowly. The omega would have fallen asleep if Amber hadn’t banged on the door and shouted that dinner was ready.  
“Are you ready to go eat?” Kris asked.  
Suho scrambled off the alpha’s lap and ran to the dining room. He couldn’t believe that he’d just done that. He was so stupid. How could he have expected Kris to want to sleep with him? Still, even as he sat down next to his pups, Suho’s stomach filled with butterflies at the memory of Kris’ large hands gently cradling his face. Maybe the Head Alpha actually did care about him.  
Suho shook those thoughts out of his head, keeping his eyes down when Kris entered and sat down at the opposite end of the table. Leo seated himself next to Suho with Tao in his lap.  
“Are you alright?” the beta asked. “You look a bit flustered.”  
“I’m fine!” Suho hurried to say. “By the way, thank you for helping me with the pups. The four of them all together can be a bit much for one person.”  
Leo’s cheeks reddened. “I’m glad I can help. Your pups are very sweet and easy to take care of.”  
They continued chatting throughout dinner. Suho did his best not to look, but now and then he caught the Head Alpha glaring daggers at Leo. Suho was worried for his new friend, but Leo didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in feeding hungry pups and making sure that Suho ate, too.  
Everything went wrong because of one piece of roast beef.  
Suho had Jongin on one knee and Kyungsoo on the other, so both hands were occupied. Leo speared a piece of beef on his fork and carefully held it out for the omega. Suho leaned over and bit the meat off the fork, smiling thankfully at Leo.  
The sound of smashing glass jerked Suho’s attention to the head of the table. Kris had stood abruptly and crushed his water glass in one clenched fist. The Head Alpha was trembling with rage, eyes that glowed alpha red glared at Leo in anger.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Kris’ snarl ripped through the air, causing the pups to whimper and cling to Suho.  
To his credit, Leo remained calm. “I was just feeding him. He was holding two pups, so his hands were occupied. Would you rather have him not eat?”  
“It is not your place to take care of him like that,” Kris threatened.  
“Then whose is it?” Leo challenged.   
“Mine!” Kris’ growl shook the table. “He’s my mate, not yours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Comment to let me know what you think and if you have any questions. :)


	10. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Suho couldn’t breathe. Even when Jongdae and Minho wrestled the furious Head Alpha out of the room, he couldn’t do anything but stare at the sliced strawberries in his salad bowl. They were deep red.  
‘Just like your alpha mate’s eyes,’ his subconscious reminded him helpfully.  
Mate. As in, mate. As in soulmate. As in the person Suho would spend the rest of his life with.  
“I’m going to be sick,” he whispered.  
Leo and Luna quickly moved Kyungsoo and Jongin off his lap. Dara sat next to him, patting his clenched hands and whispering reassurances.  
“Just breathe,” she encouraged him. “Take a nice, deep breath.”  
Suho tried, but he was trembling too much. How did he not realize? The shirt, the bedroom incident, the constant grabbing, the possessiveness…The Head Alpha had staked his claim since Day 1. It was like the world had crumbled beneath his feet, and now he was falling, struggling to grab anything that would ground him.   
He gripped Dara’s hand tightly. “Please tell me he didn’t mean that.”  
“He did, sweetie,” Dara said softly. “You’re his mate. Kris didn’t tell you because he wanted to wait until you were more comfortable with him. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”  
Suho released her hand and stared at her. “You knew?”  
“Everyone knew,” Key cut in. “Even Baek and Sehun felt it. Why do you think they warmed up to you so quickly?”  
Suho rubbed his eyes. “But…but why didn’t I feel it? Aren’t you supposed to feel something when you meet your mate?”  
“Sort of,” Dara said. “We can talk about it later. Do you want to go see Kris? I’m sure he’s calmed down by now.”  
“No!” Suho hugged himself, shaking his head violently.   
“But…he’s your mate,” Jonghyun said, pointing at the door in confusion.  
“No!” screeched an angry voice. Everyone turned to look at little Kyungsoo. His face was bright red, tiny fists clenched.   
“Alpha is bad,” he declared. “Mama say all alpha ‘cept Channie is bad.”  
“Hey now,” Amber defended.  
Onew nodded sadly. “It makes sense. Why would he want an alpha mate if he’s terrified of alphas?”  
The leader of Shinee stood. “Dara, I think you should take Suho to his room. He’s had a long day. I’m going to check on Kris.”  
Suho’s legs shook as Dara helped him up.  
“We’ll get you comfy, and then I’ll answer any questions you have,” she promised.  
They made their way to the door, only to have it fling open before Dara could reach for the knob.  
Kris’ large frame filled the doorway, shoulders shaking with heavy, desperate breaths.  
The Head Alpha reached forward. “Suho, are you-”  
Suho tore his arm out of Dara’s grip and ducked around Kris, bolting for his room. He didn’t stop until he had slammed the door shut and locked it. The bed creaked slightly when his trembling form flopped onto it. His mind raced in an attempt to make sense of what had just happened, but all he succeeded in was giving himself a headache.  
A knock on the door had Suho jumping off the bed and darting into the closet.  
“Suho? It’s Dara. Can I come in?”  
“Is Kris with you?” Suho yelled.  
“He’s not,” Dara replied. “I promise.”  
Suho crept towards the door, biting his lower lip apprehensively. He unlocked the door and hurtled back into the closet as fast as his wobbly legs could carry him.  
Dara came in and sat on the floor in the closet doorway. Suho was curled up under a bunch of hanging shirts.  
“Hey,” she whispered. “Are you okay?”  
“No,” Suho whimpered. “No, I am not.”  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
Suho sniffled. “Is Alpha Kris sure that I’m his…mate? I wouldn’t make a good mate. I can’t do anything useful.”  
“That’s not true,” Dara corrected with firm gentleness. “You would be an amazing mate. Kris knows that. He felt the pull the moment he met you. At first, he was in denial, but then he realized how scared you were of him. Kris just didn’t want to force anything on you.”  
“But I don’t feel a huge pull,” Suho said, wiping away a stray tear. “My parents said that you feel a pull when you meet your true mate.”  
“You never felt anything?” Dara repeated, frowning. “Not even a slight attraction? Butterflies? Nervous excitement? His scent never calmed you?”  
Suho’s eyes widened. He had missed all the signs! How could he have felt all those things and never put it together? It seemed so obvious now.  
The shocked look on his face gave Dara her answer. “See? You did feel it. You just didn’t understand what you felt. Yixing thinks it might be because you have such a horrible past with alphas. You’ve built a mental and emotional wall against them. That’s why Min doesn’t realize that Jongdae is his mate even though he feels a small pull.”  
“Is he angry with me?” the omega sighed.  
Dara leaned over and patted his knee. “Not at all. Kris is more angry at himself and Leo than anything else. He’s actually nervous.”  
“Why?” Suho wondered. What did a Head Alpha have to be nervous about?  
“He really wants you to like him,” Dara insisted. “Kris doesn’t really know how to be gentle. He’s not sure how to handle all the warm, fuzzy feelings that come with having a mate, but he wants to try. For you. That’s why he bought you and your pups the clothes and toys. The Head Alpha wants to prove himself to you. He just doesn’t know how, and it’s making him awkward.”  
“How do you know that?” Suho whimpered bitterly. Dara must be lying. And yet, what she said made sense.   
Dara snorted. “Kris has spent every waking moment since you got here whining to me about his feelings. ‘Dara, what if he never likes me? Dara, why does my stomach feel weird when I see him? Dara, is there a manual on how to get your mate to stop crying?’”  
Suho had a hard time picturing the Head Alpha whining about anything, much less about Suho himself. “But…I don’t…”  
Dara squeezed his hand. “It’s a lot to take in, I know, but it’s real. Kris is lucky to have you for a mate. I hope you’ll accept him as yours.”  
Suho rested his head on his knees, whispering brokenly, “I don’t know if I can.”  
“Oh, sweetie,” Dara murmured. She pulled Suho into a soft hug. “I know how hard it is to trust people. I was a rogue from birth, until Exo took me in. You had to go through so much, but you’re here now, and you’re safe. You can trust us. You can trust Kris. He can be cold and stupid, but he cares about you so much. You don’t have to let him in right away, but please give him a chance.”  
Suho cuddled closer to her. On one hand, Kris was an alpha, and the omega didn’t want anything to do with another alpha ever again. On the other hand, Suho wanted his mate. He’d never told anyone, not even Taemin, but after every rape, he would curl up and cry, wishing for his mate to come help him. All wolves yearned for the companionship and comfort of their mates, but omegas especially required the care of others. Not because they couldn’t take care of themselves, but because their wolves delighted in being cherished.   
Suho longed for that. He wanted to be cuddled and hugged and kissed. He wanted Kris. However, the omega couldn’t shake away the doubt that plagued his mind. Kris was the Head Alpha. He deserved a strong omega that could care for the whole pack alongside him. Suho could barely take care of his own children.  
As if reading his thoughts, Dara shook him lightly and said, “Hey, stop it. I know that look. You are absolutely the best choice for Kris. If you weren’t, then you wouldn’t be his mate.”  
“Okay,” Suho replied in hopes that she wouldn’t press the matter.  
She didn’t, but her frown gave away her displeasure. “Do you want to go to bed early? The pups should be coming in any time now.”  
Suho nodded and allowed Dara to pull him up. Weariness seeped at his limbs, weighing them down like stones dragging through molasses. Numbly, he put on the soft flannel pajamas that Dara handed him before crawling into the large bed. Not even a minute later, five pups spilled into the room followed by Luna holding baby Sehun.  
“Mama!” Chanyeol shouted as he clambered onto the bed. “You okay, Mama?”  
“I’m fine, sweetheart,” Suho said with a tired smile. “What are Baekkie and Sehun doing here?”  
“They wouldn’t stop crying until I told them they could stay with you,” Luna informed him.  
“Oh?” Suho responded with a raised brow, eyeing Baekhyun who had climbed up beside Chanyeol and seated himself in Suho’s lap.  
The blond toddler nodded emphatically. “I sleep with you and Channie tonight. Sehunnie too.”  
Kyungsoo whined and stomped his foot. “No! My mama, not yours!”  
Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at his rival and snuggled closer to Suho. Kyungsoo’s huge eyes grew watery, tiny nose sniffling rapidly. His complexion reddened, lips quivering.  
“Oh no,” was all Suho could mumble before an unearthly shriek shattered the quiet peace of the pack house. Kyungsoo’s head was thrown back; face bright red as he screamed. Tears poured down his cheeks and dripped onto the carpet.  
The wailing immediately set off Tao and Baekhyun, but their combined cries were still overshadowed by Kyungsoo’s howls. Even Jongin began to whimper and fuss.  
“Quick, hand him over,” Suho shouted, nudging Baekhyun a bit to the left.  
Dara scooped up a violently squirming Kyungsoo and deposited him on his mother’s lap right beside Baekhyun. Suho hugged both pups tightly but focused on calming Kyungsoo.  
“It’s alright,” he whispered. “I’m here. Mama’s here. Mama won’t leave Kyunggie. Mama loves you soooo much. It’s okay. Stop crying. Mama’s here.”  
It took several minutes of constant reassurances, but Kyungsoo finally cried himself to sleep. Baekhyun was also snoozing against Suho’s chest. The omega carefully scooted down until he was lying flat on his back. Tao, Jongin, and Chanyeol sprawled comfortably across Suho’s stomach and legs. Sehun was placed in a portable crib that Luna dragged in and set up right beside the bed.  
Dara and Luna tiptoed out of the room, switching the lights off before gently closing the door. Despite having a million thoughts buzzing around his head, Suho’s exhaustion won.   
Just as his eyes were about to close, he felt Baekhyun shift slightly.  
“Mr. Suho,” the toddler whispered, “Are you awake?”  
“Mhmm,” he replied. “What do you need, sweetie?”  
The little beta sighed nervously. “Are you Appa’s mate, Mr. Suho?”  
Suho’s eyes shot open. How was he supposed to respond to that? Of course, Kris was technically his mate, but since he hadn’t marked Suho, the omega still had the opportunity to say no. It would hurt both him and Kris, but if it was for the better…  
But was it? Was his own self-doubt worth turning down the Head Alpha? Should he sacrifice a chance at happiness because of fear? Suho’s past traumas weren’t something to be taken lightly. The damage couldn’t be healed in a day, but perhaps the healing would be smoother with someone by his side. Perhaps he was more than what Jongwoo made him.  
Suho made a decision.  
“Yeah, Baekkie,” he finally responded. “I guess I am.”  
“Okay,” the sleepy toddler nodded against Suho’s chest. “Night-night, Mommy.”

 

The next morning, Suho trudged into the kitchen carrying Sehun and Jongin while the other four pups stumbled along behind him. Yesterday’s events nagged at Suho’s brain, and all he wanted was to go back to sleep, but it was already eight in the morning. It was a miracle that none of the pups had woken up earlier.   
Krystal, Yixing, and surprisingly Min were already in the kitchen. Krystal was making large batches of scrambled eggs while Yixing sat at the table, slowly feeding Min small bites. As soon as Suho stepped in, the tiny, frail omega latched onto Yixing’s shirt.  
Suho moved slowly so he wouldn’t startle Min. He set the pups in their seats and highchairs while Krystal set out Cheerios for Sehun, Jongin, and Tao. The other pups received small portions of scrambled eggs, which they tucked into happily.   
“Minnie,” Yixing said softly. “Can you say ‘hello’ to Suho?”  
Min hesitantly garbled a few intelligible sounds, but Suho managed to pick out “’Lo.”  
“Hello, Min,” he replied, making sure to keep his voice gentle.  
“He’s actually Minseok now,” Yixing corrected. “Jongdae renamed him yesterday.”  
Suho noticed a flush spread across Min’s – Minseok’s – face at the mention of the Pack General.   
As they ate, Yixing heaped praise upon praise for Minseok.  
“He’s doing so well,” the doctor said, eyes glowing with pride. “He understands what we’re saying, and his speech is progressing too. The food he eats is staying down, so his stomach and digestive systems are repairing. Our Minseokkie even hugged Jongdae of his own volition yesterday. I thought Jongdae was going to faint.”  
“That’s great,” Suho smiled. “I’m glad you’re doing better, Minseok.”  
The newly named omega offered Suho the smallest of smiles in return.  
They continued with breakfast. Minseok shyly interacted with Jongin, who gave him a Cheerio as a sign of friendship. After the orange juice kicked in, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Tao were bouncing off the walls with energy, so Suho excused them from the table. They darted over to the play area in the corner, jabbering at rapid-fire pace.   
Just as they were finishing breakfast, Jongdae strolled in, dark hair glistening wet. Suho took note of Minseok’s not-so-subtle blush.  
“Good morning, Minnie,” the Pack General said sweetly. “Good morning, Yixing. Good morning, Suho. Good morning, Krystal. Good morning, pups.”  
“You could have just said ‘Good morning, everyone,’” Krystal deadpanned, holding a plate full of scrambled eggs out for him.  
Jongdae huffed and grabbed the proffered plate. “Where’s the fun in that? I was just being friendly.”  
Yixing stood and placed his dishes in the sink. “Well, I need to go find Jonghyun. Apparently his old leg injury is bothering him again. Jongdae, will you walk Minseok back to my house when you finish eating?”  
Suho had never seen someone polish off a plate of food that quickly in his whole life.  
“Ready to go?” Jongdae asked, choking down the last mouthful of eggs.  
Minseok looked at Suho and the pups sadly. Suho stood, picking up Jongin.   
“Would you like us to walk you to the door?” he asked.  
Minseok smiled and nodded timidly, latching onto Jongdae’s shirt. Sehun and Kyungsoo were still eating, so Suho felt alright leaving them there for a minute with Krystal.   
Jongdae led the way out through the foyer. At the main door, Jongin and Suho waved goodbye to Minseok and the General as they headed for Yixing’s house.  
Suho shut the main door and turned around, nearly having a heart attack when he came nose-to-chest with Leo.  
“Oh, you scared me,” he gasped, clutching Jongin close.  
“Sorry,” Leo apologized in his quiet voice. “Are you alright? I’m sure last night was…quite a shock to you.”  
Suho nodded awkwardly. “It was, but I’m okay now. What about you? D-Did Kris hurt you?”  
Leo was quick to reassure him. “No. Kris was really angry, and he shouted a lot, but he didn’t attack me.”  
“Suho,” someone called.  
Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.  
Kris strode over to the pair, brows pulled low over angry eyes. He jerked his head to the side, rudely motioning for Leo to make himself scarce. The beta obliged, patting Suho’s shoulder as he left.   
“Suho, I-”  
Suho raised a hand to cut him off. He was trembling a bit from nerves, but now was the time for him to be in control. Screw Kris’ alpha instincts. He would listen to Suho, or he wouldn’t get a mate.  
“I understand that we are True Mates,” the omega began, “And I’m willing to give you a chance, if you can agree to several conditions. Okay?”  
Kris stared at him. “You mean…You accept me? As your mate?”  
“With some rules,” Suho pressed.  
Kris blinked rapidly and shook himself, putting on the cold businessman persona that he was so used to. “What rules?”  
Suho did an internal victory dance. The Head Alpha was listening to him! He tried to keep his face stern.  
“Rule One,” he said, “You don’t mark me until you have my explicit permission to do so. Deal?”  
Kris nodded. “That’s a given. Deal. Next?”  
“Rule Two: We never have a repeat of what happened in your bedroom. Don’t ever touch me like that again. Deal?”  
Kris’ cold exterior cracked for moment. “Of course. Deal.”  
Suho nodded grimly. “Rule Three: Stop being horrible to Leo. He’s your friend.”  
“I’ll stop when he stops getting too close to you,” Kris growled.  
“You don’t get a say in what ‘too close’ is for me,” Suho countered. He was half expecting Kris’ eyes to turn red, but the alpha kept control.  
“I do have a say,” Kris objected. “I’m your mate.”  
“Not yet, you’re not,” Suho grinned smugly, “And you won’t be unless you agree to my rules.”  
Kris shut his eyes and clenched his fists, obviously fighting to stay calm. “Fine. Deal.”  
“Rule Four,” Suho continued. “From this day on until you drop dead, you will be a better father to Baekhyun and Sehun. As a mother of four, how am I supposed to trust you with my pups when you can’t even bear to look your own sons in the eye?”  
“I’ll try,” Kris muttered.  
“No,” Suho shook his head firmly. “You won’t try. You will. That means holding them, feeding them, comforting them, playing with them, tucking them in bed, helping them dress in the morning, helping them bathe at night, and so on. You have to do better. Man up and be a real alpha.”  
The growl that tore out of Kris’ throat was loud enough to shake the room. Suho had just deeply insulted him, and the omega knew it.  
‘Please don’t hit me,’ Suho begged mentally. ‘I’m just trying to push you in the right direction.’   
To his surprise, Kris managed to calm down enough to change his eyes back from red to brown.  
“Deal,” the Head Alpha hissed.  
“Final Rule,” Suho proceeded shakily, “No more mood swings. One minute you’re pushing me around, and the next minute you’re gentle. It confuses me, and I can’t handle all the changes. I get that you’re used to being the scary, cold alpha, but I like you better when you’re gentle. I feel safer. Please just be nice. Kindness isn’t weakness.”  
“Look,” Kris began, “I don’t really know how to handle…fluffy feelings. I’m not used to being nice.”  
“You were very nice to me yesterday,” Suho challenged. “You were gentle and you bought me gifts.”  
Kris growled impatiently. “That was a momentary lapse of control.”  
“A momentary lapse of control?” Suho repeated in disbelief. “That’s all it was to you?”  
He had offered himself to Kris out of his own free will, but Kris viewed the whole incident as a ‘momentary lapse of control’? Unbelievable.  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” The alpha sighed, frustrated. “As Head Alpha, I need to have control of myself at all times. I can’t look weak.”  
Suho laughed bitterly. “Don’t worry, I get it. I know all about alphas and their obsession with control.”  
The omega didn’t give Kris the chance to respond. With poise and sass that even Key would be impressed by, Suho turned and marched out of the room with his head high. From over his mother’s shoulder, Jongin blew a raspberry.   
Kris was left alone in the foyer, or so he thought.  
Luhan nonchalantly slipped out of his hiding place where he’d been eavesdropping. The beta ambled over to his dumbstruck cousin.  
“Trouble in paradise?” he asked with a greasy smirk.  
“Fuck off.”

 

“The nerve of him,” Suho muttered furiously as he set Jongin down beside his brothers in the play area. “A ‘momentary lapse of control’? Is he seriously calling it that?”  
He paused. Was that really what Kris thought? Had Suho misread all the signs? Maybe Kris didn’t really want him as his mate. Then, were the gifts just welcoming presents?  
Suho rubbed his eyes and massaged his neck. It was too much to think about.  
He busied himself with wiping down the table and sweeping up the dozens of fallen Cheerios. When that task was finished, he sat down with the pups and played ‘Build-the-tower-and-knock-it-down-right-away’ with cardboard blocks. About an hour passed in this fashion.  
Then, a knock on the kitchen door startled him out of his thoughts.  
“Come in?” he said, confused. No one had ever knocked on the kitchen door before.  
The door opened, and Kris poked his head in. Instantly, Suho’s mouth thinned in a sour frown.  
“Suho,” Kris said in a soft, apologetic voice, “Can I talk to you out here for a second? Please?”  
Krystal motioned for him to go. Suho pursed his lips and nodded hesitantly. He might as well hear what the Head Alpha had to say.   
He followed Kris back into the foyer. They stopped in front of the main doors.  
“I accept all your rules,” Kris said. “You’re right about all of it. Baek and Sehun, the mood swings…I promise I’ll do better. I want to deserve you, and that’s not easy, but I’ll prove myself to you.”  
Suho blinked once. Twice. “You agree? To the rules?”  
Kris nodded. His lips stretched in a gummy smile. It was oddly cute, and so infectious that Suho couldn’t help smiling in return.  
Their moment was rudely interrupted by the main doors flying open and slamming against the wall.   
While they were trying to collect themselves, a man strutted in and struck a dramatic pose.  
“Surprise, bitches!” he screeched. “We’re early!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and let me if you have any questions! <3


	11. New People, New Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Please check out the oneshot I just posted called "You Know You Love Me".

“Surprise, bitches! We’re early!”  
The stranger held his pose for several seconds, giving Suho ample time to study the man. He had white-blond hair swept back from a strong, handsome face. His lips were curled in a smirk, as if waiting for applause.  
“Jackson,” Kris groaned. “Why are you here?”  
Jackson’s eyes widened comically. He clutched his shirt and staggered backwards with an indignant gasp.  
“You wound me, Krissie,” he pouted. “You called us here, but now you want us to leave. So rude.”  
“Don’t call me Krissie,” the Head Alpha growled. “You all weren’t supposed to be here for two more days.”  
Jackson shrugged. “We were visiting our darling neighbors when you called Jaebum, so we just hitched a ride with them, and h-”  
The chatty alpha’s spiel was interrupted by a hand clapping over his mouth and shoving him to the side. In his place stood a tall man with dark hair and sharp features. Kris nodded respectfully, and they shook hands.  
Suho found himself inching behind Kris at the realization that he was facing another Head Alpha. Not as powerful as Kris, but close.   
The new alpha’s eyes caught Suho’s movement.  
“Who is this?” he asked cautiously.  
Kris stood straight, but his shoulders were tensed. “This is Suho. My mate. Suho, this is Jaebum. He’s the Head Alpha of Got7, one of our long-time allies.”  
Suho bowed low, hands fidgeting with his shirt.  
Jaebum’s dark eyebrows shot up. “You finally found your mate? But…he isn’t marked yet.”  
“Not yet,” Kris reaffirmed.  
“Did I hear that correctly?” demanded a new voice.  
Suho, Kris, and Jaebum all turned to face the doorway where another man stood with a hand on one hip and a large, chubby pup on the other.  
“You found your mate, and you haven’t marked him yet? Aren’t you worried about other alphas?” the new man – a beta, by his scent – scolded Kris.  
“It’s between us, Jinyoung,” Kris replied, grabbing Suho’s hand protectively.   
A shiver of delight ran down the omega’s spine at the feeling of Kris’ much larger hand gripping his own. He tried to shake off the tingling so he could focus, but the sensation remained.  
Jinyoung scoffed and shifted his pup onto his other hip. “Alright, alright. Jaebum, dear, Bambam is trying to pick a fight with Yoongi, so you’d better bring everyone in here before the little brat gets murdered.”  
Jaebum rushed to the open doorway.  
“All of you get in here,” he shouted. “Namjoon, bring your bunch in, too.”  
More young men piled into the foyer, chattering loudly in a way that reminded Suho of Block B. They were followed by a mint-haired alpha dragging a wriggling young beta by the collar of his shirt. The mint alpha casually dropped the boy on his face and went to stand next to a blond alpha with a dimpled grin.  
Kris raised his voice to be heard over the din. “Everyone, stand with your own pack. I want to introduce you to my mate.”  
There was a mad scramble, and within a minute, there were seven people to Suho’s right and seven more to his left.  
Kris leaned down close to Suho’s ear and pointed at the left group. “This is Got7. Jaebum is the Head Alpha, as you know. His mate, Jinyoung, is the Pack General. That’s their pup, Yugyeom. Youngjae is the Pack Doctor. The loud blond is Jackson. The quiet one is Mark, and that’s Bambam. He’s only 15, so don’t let him boss you around.”  
The pack members all waved or said hello. Mark had to grab Jackson to keep him from glomping Suho.   
The dimpled alpha from the other group stepped forward, followed by a beautiful male omega carrying a small, snoozing pup.  
“My name is Namjoon,” the alpha said, smiling warmly at Suho. “I’m the Head Alpha of BTS. This is my mate, Seokjin, but he prefers to be called Jin. He’s the Pack Doctor, and this is our baby Jungkookie. BTS, introduce yourselves.”  
The mint alpha stepped forward first. His face was blank but his eyes stared down Suho’s threateningly. His alpha aura was more powerful and intimidating than Jaebum’s and Namjoon’s. It almost rivaled Kris’ aura.   
“Min Yoongi. Pack General,” the mint alpha grunted and stepped back into line.  
The dark-haired beta next to him jumped forwards with a sunny grin. “Hello! I’m Hoseok. I hope we can be friends!”  
The next boy to introduce himself was a sweet-faced omega with soft orange hair. “Hello, I’m Jimin. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Before Jimin could even take a step back, an omega with messy brown hair and a box-shaped grin shot forward and wrapped his arms around Suho, lifting him clear off the floor.  
“You are so cute!” the omega squealed. “I’m keeping you.”  
“Taehyung, put him down,” Namjoon ordered. “You’re scaring him.”  
Taehyung reluctantly did as he was told, pouting as he slunk back in line.  
“Okay, that’s everyone,” Kris said. “This is my mate, Suho. He’s the omega that ran from Super Junior to warn me about the attack.”  
Suho perked up. These two packs were here to help fight Jongwoo? They didn’t look like much upfront. The only ones who looked like they could hold their own in a fight were Jaebum, Jackson, and Yoongi. Still, Suho knew they needed all the help they could get.  
“That was very brave of you,” Jin praised with a motherly smile.  
“Thank you,” Suho mumbled, bowing his head in an attempt to hide his blush.  
“He’s so cute,” Jackson gushed.   
“I’m cuter,” Bambam grumbled, only to have Jinyoung smack him upside the head.  
Kris released Suho’s hand, and he made sure to brush their fingers together as he did. Suho’s face flared bright red.  
“Will you be alright staying with Jin and a couple others for a while?” Kris whispered.  
Suho nodded. The motherly omega seemed friendly enough.  
“Good,” Kris smiled at him. “The pups can watch a movie in the lounge while you all get to know each other. Is that okay?”  
“Yes,” Suho agreed. The way Kris was making sure he felt comfortable was not helping his blush calm down. Stupid alphas.  
“Should I go get the pups?” he asked.  
“No need,” Kris shook his head, and then shouted, “Baekhyun! Come here.”  
The little blond pup came barreling out of the kitchen and crash-landed against Kris’ legs. Amidst a constant stream of giggles, Baekhyun grinned brightly and said, “Appa, Sehunnie pooped in his diaper again!”  
Kris sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Baekkie, we’ve talked about this before. Potty language is bad.”  
“Baekkie!” Taehyung pouted. “You didn’t miss us at all? Where’s my hug?”  
Baekhyun gasped, “Appa, I forgotted to hug the uncles!”  
“You forgot?” Kris asked in mock disbelief. “Well if you give me a huge hug, then you can go hug all the uncles.”  
Suho’s eyebrows shot up, impressed. That was already a major improvement.   
‘He’s actually taking this seriously,’ he thought gleefully. ‘He’s really trying.’  
Baekhyun nodded fervently and practically strangled Kris with his huge hug. The little beta immediately ran over to Got7.  
“Hello, Uncle Jaebum,” he beamed cutely, “Hello, Uncle Jinyoung. Hello, Yugy. Hello, Uncle Markson. Hello, Uncle Youngjae. Hello, Bambam-hyung.”  
“He called us Markson!” Jackson screeched in delight while clinging to Mark, who looked decidedly uncomfortable.  
Baekhyun giggled and rushed over to BTS, almost tripping over his own feet.  
“Hello, Uncle Yoongi,” the pup began.  
Yoongi’s face was blank, but he ruffled Baekhyun’s hair fondly.  
Baekhyun continued his long list of hellos. “Hello, Uncle Hobi. Hello, Uncle Jiminie. Hello, Uncle Taetae. Hello, Uncle Namjoon. Hello, Uncle Jinnie. Hello, Baby Kookie.”  
‘My baby is too precious,’ Suho thought proudly. After the blond pup had called him Mommy last night, he really felt like Baek was one of his kids now. He fit right in to Suho’s little family.  
Taehyung picked Baekhyun up and cuddled him, showering the pup’s cheeks with kisses.  
“I missed my mini-me,” the omega pouted, making Baekhyun giggle.  
Looking between the two, Suho could see the resemblance, especially in the twin box-shaped grins.  
“Jin,” Kris addressed BTS’ Pack Doctor, “Would you, Jimin, and Youngjae please follow Suho to the lounge?”  
Jin nodded elegantly and kissed Namjoon’s cheek before stepping lightly to where Suho stood. Jimin and Youngjae followed his lead.  
Kris put a finger under Suho’s chin, gently turning the omega’s face towards him.  
“The rest of us are going to discuss our next move,” Kris said quietly. “We’ll be back downstairs for lunch. See you then?”  
“Y-Yes,” Suho stuttered, staring numbly into Kris’ unwavering golden-brown eyes.  
Jackson’s excited squeal broke the spell of the moment. Kris shot a glare in the hyper alpha’s direction and reluctantly stepped away from Suho. The omega struggled to breathe normally while his heart pounded in his chest.  
“Let’s go,” Kris ordered coldly, immediately turning and striding to the staircase. The rest of Got7 and BTS hurried after him, chattering and laughing. On the way, Taehyung handed Baekhyun to Suho. The pup happily latched onto the small man’s shirt.  
Suho faced the remaining three omegas and cleared his throat awkwardly, “Um, follow me, please.”  
Even though the three omegas seemed to know where to go, they still followed Suho into the lounge. Jimin immediately pounced on the fluffiest chair in the room. The cute omega looked tiny in the huge, cushioned wingback chair. Youngjae took one of the cozy armchairs, and Jin seated himself next to Suho on the plush sofa.   
“So, Suho,” Jin began as he adjusted baby Jungkook into a more comfortable position, “Tell us about yourself.”  
Suho hunched his shoulders out of habit, trying to make himself as small and unnoticeable as possible. It didn’t work. Baekhyun patted his arm and smiled sweetly before wriggling out of Suho’s grip and running through the side door to the kitchen.  
“I-I’m from Super Junior,” he replied hesitantly. “I’m 22 years old. I have four pups: Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin, and Tao.”  
Jimin cooed, “Aww, how old are they? What are their ranks?”  
Suho blushed, pride swelling in his chest as he thought about his pups. “Chanyeol is four, Kyungsoo is three, and Jongin and Tao are both two. They’re twins. Channie is an alpha. Kyungsoo and Tao are omegas, and Jongin is a beta.”  
“So cute,” Youngjae sighed. “Jinyoung’s pup, Yugyeom, just turned three. He’s a beta like your Jongin.”  
Jin smiled down at his tiny, slumbering pup. The little one jerked slightly before settling back against his mother. “My Jungkook is an alpha like his daddy. He’s only 16 months.”  
“Our Golden Maknae,” Jimin cheered.  
“He’s adorable,” Suho said honestly. The black-haired pup really was cute.  
Jin beamed at him, “Thank you. Are we going to meet your pups?”  
Suho nodded. “I thought Baekhyun was getting them. I’ll go check.”  
Sure enough, Baekhyun had gotten distracted with the play corner. He and Chanyeol were building a huuuuggee tower (as they put it).  
“Boys,” Suho called. “Let’s go watch a movie in the lounge. I want you to meet the uncles, too.”  
“I love the uncles!” Baekhyun shouted. “Come on, Channie. We watch Cinderella together. You too, Jonginnie.”  
Suho lifted Sehun out of his high chair. “Kyungsoo, Taotao, come on. Channie, hold Jongin’s hand.”  
The pups obeyed. Baekhyun and Chanyeol each held one of Jongin’s hands and let the two-year-old lean on them while he toddled along on unsteady legs. Kyungsoo grabbed Suho’s pants, stethoscope dangling from his other hand. Tao followed behind them, clutching a stuffed alpaca that Kris had bought for them.  
As soon as they entered the lounge, Jimin, Jin, and Youngjae erupted in “Aww’s.” Jimin swooped in to pick up Jongin, who welcomed the chance to rest his legs. Tao caught the sparkle of Youngjae’s earring and tottered over to investigate. Freed of his little brother, Chanyeol dragged Baekhyun over to the TV.   
“They’re precious,” Jin crooned. The beautiful omega patted Sehun’s hair. “Hey, Sehunnie. Do you remember Uncle Jin and Baby Kookie? He’s only two months younger than you.”  
Sehun sniffed dismissively. If the pup could talk, he would have expressed his extreme dissatisfaction at being dethroned from his position as Reigning House Maknae.  
Kyungsoo curled up between Suho and Jin. One of the stethoscope’s earpieces was stuck in his right ear while he held the chestpiece over his mother’s heart. Apparently, he found it soothing.  
After a heated debate, Baek and Chan finally decided on Snow White. They popped the movie in and scurried over to Suho’s feet, lugging cushions behind them. After everyone was settled, Baekhyun pressed play, and the pups were transfixed. Suho winced as he noticed drool dripping from Jongin’s wide-open mouth, but Jimin indicated that it was fine.  
Jin leaned over and whispered, “Kris told me and Namjoon a bit about what happened to you. I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”  
Suho hung his head. He knew that Kris had to explain his background so the new wolves would understand the situation, but still…he just wanted to forget everything that happened over the past five years. Having everyone talking about it was not helping.  
“Can I ask you something?” Suho questioned in an attempt to change the subject.  
“Of course,” Jin replied with a pleasant smile.  
“How come Taehyung and Mark aren’t here with us?” he asked. “They’re omegas like us, so why are they discussing battle plans and stuff with Kris?”  
Jin chuckled. “Taehyung and Mark can fight just as well as any beta or alpha. Not all omegas are docile, just like not all alphas are dominant and possessive. My Namjoon is very gentle for an alpha, but he can still hold his own in a fight. Mark and Tae are both skilled in their own ways. Mark was actually offered the position of Pack General, but he turned it down, so it fell to Jinyoung.”  
Suho’s eyes widened in shock. “An Omega Pack General? I didn’t know that could happen. Honestly, I thought Jackson was the General.”  
Youngjae snorted, “Jackson is big and somewhat bright, but he can’t be trusted to make strategic decisions. He’s too impulsive, and he lets his emotions control his choices.”  
Jin nodded in agreement. “That’s why Yoongi makes such a great Pack General. He can step back from the situation and look at things logically. His emotions never get in the way.”  
“I wasn’t sure he had any,” Suho muttered.  
“Tell me about it,” Jimin moaned.  
Jin sighed, “Jimin, we’ve talked about this.”  
Jimin hugged Jongin and patted the toddler’s tummy, “I know, but you know I can’t help it.”  
“What do you mean?” Suho asked, eyes darting back and forth between Jimin and Jin.  
Jin glanced at his packmate apologetically. “Well, the thing is…Yoongi is actually Jimin’s mate. But, Yoongi refuses to accept Jimin or acknowledge that they’re mates.”  
“But why?” Suho blurted out. He couldn’t think of a reason why anyone – even Yoongi – wouldn’t want the sweet omega as their mate.  
Jimin’s full lips quivered, and his eyes filled with frustrated tears. “Because he’s a stupid fruit cake who just doesn’t want me!”  
“That’s not true,” Jin tried to soothe him. “Yoongi doesn’t want to admit that he loves you because he’s afraid of relationships. We’ve talked about this.”  
“But I’m his mate,” Jimin cried, “And it hurts when he won’t even look at me. It physically hurts.”  
“Have you tried talking to him?” Suho offered. He was no expert, obviously, but talking seemed like a good course of action.  
“Been there, tried that,” Jimin replied bitterly, “He says that he doesn’t want a mate, but he won’t say the rejection words.”  
The rejection words were an oath of sorts that a wolf took to break the bond with their mate. It was painful mentally, physically, and emotionally. The emotional toll had been known to drive wolves to suicide because they couldn’t handle the pain anymore. From what Suho understood, Yoongi was dangling Jimin over a metaphorical cliff. The alpha kept threatening to let go, but he never did, so Jimin was left in painful suspense about what his fate would be. It was cruel, and it made Suho dislike the alpha.  
“Don’t hate him,” Jimin begged as he saw the look on Suho’s face. “Please don’t. He’s been through a lot, and he’s not doing this to be mean to me. I couldn’t hate him even if I wanted to.”  
“I can,” Suho muttered.   
Stupid, stupid alphas! They only thought of themselves and their own feelings and desires.  
‘Kris isn’t like that,’ his subconscious reminded him. ‘He bought all those things for you. He’s trying to be a better father for you. He cares.’  
Jimin sighed dreamily, “I know I shouldn’t, but I always think about what it would be like if we were mates. Lots of cuddles, I hope. I mean, Taetae is great at cuddling, but I want Yoongi to cuddle with me. And we could bake together. And read together. And go shopping together.”  
The omega rested his head on his hand, a blissful smile gracing his face. Then, he turned to Suho.  
“Do you do those kinds of things with Kris?” he asked.  
Youngjae and Jin perked up, wanting to hear the answer.  
Suho flushed, searching desperately for the right words. “Well, no…I mean – we only. We only met a few days ago. And-and we aren’t even mated yet.”  
“Why not?” Youngjae demanded. “Why are you waiting?”  
“I’m-,” Suho gulped before continuing, “I’m not ready yet.”  
Jin nodded, mouth shaped in a silent ‘oh’.   
They continued watching the movie in silence, but Suho couldn’t focus on the story. His mind was whirling. Jimin was clearly romanticizing the idea of mates, but at the same time, Suho couldn’t help envisioning Kris baking with him or playing together with all the pups. The dreamy images replayed over and over in his head until a hand shook him out of his thoughts.  
“Suho,” Dara said, “It’s time for lunch.”  
Suho twitched in surprise. He hadn’t even heard her come in. To his right, Jin gave him a concerned look, which he returned with a reassuring smile.  
Sehun thwacked Suho’s arm impatiently.  
“Foo!” the baby alpha roared. “Foo!”  
Suho interpreted the shouts as ‘food’, so he quickly stood, settling the wriggling baby on his hip. Kyungsoo grabbed his hand, and the pups formed a small entourage that Dara led to the dining room.  
As they entered, Suho saw that everyone else was already seated. It looked like the whole pack was here: Exo, Shinee, f(x), and the guests, BTS and Got7. Even Minseok and Yixing were present, although they both looked like they would rather be sleeping. Youngjae patted his shoulder before sliding in between Jackson and Mark. The latter looked relieved to have a boundary between himself and the talkative alpha. Jimin asked if he could hold on to Jongin for the meal, and Suho gave him permission. Maybe seeing the sweet omega taking care of a child would help get Yoongi’s head out of his ass.  
“Suho,” Kris called just as the omega was about to sit next to Dara. “Sit here, please,”  
The Head Alpha gestured to the seat next to his. Suho obediently sat, but was startled when Kris reached over and lifted Sehun into his lap.  
“I can feed my son,” the alpha said in reply to Suho’s quizzical stare.  
Tao and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to scramble on to their mama’s vacated lap. Suho alternated between feeding them mashed potatoes and bits of pulled pork, sneaking in bites for himself whenever he could.   
Surprisingly, Kris was doing rather well with Sehun. He’d only had four handfuls of mashed peas squashed on his face and clothes versus the ten or so handfuls that Suho had expected. The omega was impressed.  
After everyone had eaten a bit, Jongdae asked, “Should we go ahead and share our plan?”  
Kris nodded absentmindedly, focusing on getting the spoon in Sehun’s mouth instead of the baby’s hair. He waved at Jongdae to take the lead.  
The Exo Pack General’s booming voice carried all the way across to the other end of the massive table.  
“Everyone here knows that we’re preparing for an attack by 30-40 rogue alphas. Of course, we have a few problems. We don’t know exactly when the rogues will get here, we have a lot of pups to think about, and our numbers are not good compared to theirs.”  
Namjoon took over. “The problem of not knowing when the attack will take place isn’t something we can fix. We will just have to be prepared at all times. There will be a network of guards posted so that we can be immediately informed of any signs of the rogues.”  
Luhan interrupted with a groan, “Dude, why are you talking so fancy? This is a pack lunch, not one of your business meetings.”  
Jin shot him a withering glare, and the beta held up his hands in defeat.  
Namjoon smiled at his mate in thanks and continued, “As for the pups and the non-fighting omegas, we will have Taehyung and Bambam escort them into Got7 territory as soon as the guards spot the rogues.”  
“Is that safe?” Suho had to ask. “Can Taehyung and Bambam protect my pups from rogue alphas if need be?”  
Taehyung grinned, not upset by Suho’s doubt. “Don’t worry. You and your pups are as safe as can be with me.”  
“How are you so sure of that?” Suho pressed. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but the BTS omega had a thin, lean build that would look like a twig next to one of Jongwoo’s rogues.  
Taehyung winked at him. “Because, cutie pie, I am a Berserker. No stinky rogue alpha is going to touch these pups.”  
“You’re the Berserker?” Suho gasped.  
Taehyung nodded proudly. “Yep, I am, so don’t worry your little head.”  
“I am not little,” Suho grumbled. “I’m pretty sure I’m older than you.”  
“Probably,” Taehyung replied through a mouthful of carrots, pork, and mashed potatoes. “I’m only 17.”  
The omega hadn’t even had his first heat. He was still a pup, and Suho suddenly felt very uncomfortable with the idea of Taehyung being in harm’s way.  
“On to the next problem,” Jongdae pushed. “Yoongi, if you would.”  
BTS’ Pack General grumbled something under his breath and reluctantly set down his fork.  
“The next problem is that they have a lot more wolves than we do,” Yoongi said in a vaguely uninterested tone. “I came up with the solution of asking the North Pack to help.”  
Murmurs ran around the room. It seemed like most people weren’t fond of the idea.  
Suho raised his voice tentatively, “Um, what is the North Pack?”  
“We don’t know exactly,” Onew answered. “That’s just what we call them. No one knows exactly how many there are or who they are, but everyone knows that they are powerful and dangerous. They don’t show their faces, but they have strong influence in the Pack Council, and most people know better than to cross them.”  
“Yeah, and most people also know better than to contact them and ask them to fight for you,” Luhan added cynically.  
“Do you have any other ideas?” Jaebum challenged. “SNSD doesn’t want to get involved, Block B is crazy and can’t be trusted, iKon is inexperienced, and all the other packs are too small and weak to be of any use. Now, iKon is the key here. Their borders are closest to the North Pack’s, and I think they’re on at least moderately good terms with each other. If iKon will point us in the right direction and put in a good word for us, we might have a shot.”  
Jin sighed and rubbed his eyes. “You want to send someone all the way up past iKon and Vixx’s territories to find a pack that probably won’t help us and might even kill us for asking. Wonderful plan.”  
Namjoon grabbed his mate’s hand and kissed it while running a hand over their pup’s head. “Darling, it’s the only plan we’ve got. There are too many rogues for us, but if we can get the North Pack on our side, then I don’t see how we can lose.”  
“I don’t like it,” Jin insisted.  
“I don’t either,” Kris admitted, “But I’ll do it to save my pack.”  
“So,” Jonghyun said slowly, “Who’s going to travel there and ask them?”  
“I am,” Kris said, “Along with several others.”  
Suho’s heart stopped for a terrifying moment. Kris, his mate, was going to planning to go on a wild goose chase that might get him killed, leaving Suho here at the mercy of the rogues. Kris noticed how tense Suho had become. The Head Alpha reached over and cupped the omega’s chin, running his thumb softly along his mate’s bottom lip.  
“We’ll talk after this,” Kris promised.  
Suho could only nod in response.  
“I’ll be going, too,” Leo said. “I want to bring the rest of Vixx back down here to help.”  
“Mark, Jackson, Minho, and Dara will also be going,” Kris announced. “That makes six total.”  
“Wait, why is Dara going?” Amber asked.  
Everyone turned towards the omega in question. She blushed, unused to the attention.  
“Back when I was a rogue,” she explained, “I spent three months with iKon. We were very close. If I go with Kris to ask for their help with contacting the North Pack, they are more likely to agree.”  
Suho really didn’t like this plan. First Kris, and now Dara.  
‘Yixing had better not be next,’ he glowered.  
Jin leaned back in his chair, heaving a world-weary sigh. “Alright, then. I guess this plan will have to do. When are you all leaving?”  
“Two days,” Kris said. “We still have a lot of preparations to make here. If there are no other questions, then everyone is dismissed.”  
Kris allowed Dara to take Sehun while Luna led Kyungsoo and Tao away with the other pups. Suho gulped. It was time to talk.  
When they were the last ones in the dining room, Kris carefully approached Suho, stopping a short distance away.  
“I know you don’t like this,” Kris began, “But please understand that I’m doing this for you. I wouldn’t have agreed to this plan unless it was the only option.”  
“I know that,” Suho sputtered, surprised at how choked up he was. “It’s just…I just found you, an-and I’m scared.”  
Kris grabbed Suho’s hand, intertwining his large fingers with the omega’s much smaller digits.  
“Don’t be,” the alpha said. “I’ll come back. I promise.”  
“You really promise?” Suho asked in a tiny, unsure voice.  
“I really promise.”  
The alpha shifted uncomfortably. Suho could tell that he wanted to ask something.  
“What is it?”  
Kris huffed nervously. “I want to ask you for something, but I don’t want to push you. There’s a small chance that I won’t make it back before the fight starts. If that happens, you’ll be vulnerable to the rogues. They could…they could hurt you again. What I’m asking is…Will you let me mark you?”  
Suho stiffened. His initial instincts screamed no. Then, he forced himself to think. Kris wasn’t like Jongwoo or the rogues. He wanted to mark Suho to protect him. If Suho bore the mating mark, no one else would be able to touch him sexually.  
“I’m sorry,” Kris blurted, “I shouldn’t have asked that. Just forget I said-.”  
“Okay,” Suho whispered.   
Kris paused, “What?”  
“Okay,” Suho repeated, “You can mark me.”  
Kris’ jaw dropped. “Really? You-You’ll let me?”  
Suho nodded bravely, although he felt anything but brave. His hands were trembling with the weight of what he was about to do. Once Kris bit him, that was it. They would officially be mates.  
Kris stepped closer.  
“Are you sure?” he breathed, staring into Suho’s eyes for answers.  
“Yes,” Suho replied, head spinning at the close proximity of his alpha.  
With trembling hands, Kris pulled Suho’s shirt neckline down to reveal the omega’s small, pale shoulder. Golden-brown eyes now glowed a deep red. Suho could see Kris’ teeth sharpen.  
The Head Alpha slowly lowered his head to the crook of Suho’s neck. Warm breath fanned across the omega’s skin, making him shiver in anticipation.  
“Last chance,” Kris murmured.  
Suho’s response was to crane his head to the side, exposing more of his delicate neck.  
A deep growl ripped out of Kris’ chest as he sank his teeth into his mate’s shoulder, claiming him for life.  
Suho gasped at the initial sting of pain, then whined at the feeling of euphoria that spread through his whole body from the bite all the way to his toes. He could feel Kris, feel his presence that both calmed and excited the omega. Even after Kris retracted his teeth and stepped back, the connection burned between them like a white-hot wire, fizzing and sparking. The tumbling mixture of emotions made Suho let out a sob of overwhelming happiness. He was wanted.  
Then, without warning, something inside the omega snapped. Sweat poured down his face and neck, and his body trembled as a wave of something powerful surged through him. It felt like he’d been set on fire. All Suho knew was that he felt hot, Kris was hot, and these clothes needed to come off right now.  
Kris had to grab Suho’s arms to keep him from tearing his own shirt off.  
“Please,” Suho gasped, “Please, Alpha. I need you.”  
“Suho, what’s going on?” Kris asked, frantically trying to talk sense into the writhing omega.  
“It’s so hot,” he whimpered. “Please, Alpha, I need you to take care of me.”  
Vaguely, Suho could hear Kris screaming for Yixing. He didn’t care. He just wanted Kris to touch him. Suho latched onto the alpha, rubbing their bodies together and grinding his hips desperately. He didn’t know what was going on, but he needed his alpha and he was going to get him.  
The dining room door flew open and Yixing hurtled in. The Pack Doctor stopped short at the sight of Suho feverishly rutting against Kris while the Head Alpha tried to keep his wolf in control.  
“Yixing, what’s wrong with him?” Kris asked frantically.  
“Oh no,” Yixing whispered. “He’s in heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Any surprises?


	12. Important Afterthoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update and respond to all of your lovely comments. Hurricane Irma hit my grandparents' house really badly, so I've spent a lot of time trying to fix up their house. Catching up with school has also taken a lot of time.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought or if you have any questions. :)

Everything burned. Suho’s skin was drenched in sweat, his breath coming in staccato gasps. Kris’ grip on his arms sent warm sparks skimming through his trembling frame, but it only made the burning worse. It wasn’t enough.  
He blindly latched onto Kris’ sleeves, begging, “Please.”  
The Head Alpha stiffened at his mate’s desperate plea. It was taking everything in him to not respond to Suho’s fevered advances, but his control was wearing thin.  
“Yixing,” he warned, “Do something now.”  
The Pack Doctor stood gaping for a moment, and then shook himself decisively.  
“Bring him to the bathroom,” he ordered Kris. “Cold water should snap him out of the heat daze long enough.”  
The omega whirled around to leave, and Kris asked, “Long enough to what?”  
“To explain what the fuck is going on,” Yixing yelled as he ran out, screaming for Dara to get buckets of ice.  
Suho had his nose buried in Kris’ chest, inhaling the alpha’s scent like it was his lifeline. A sweet, cloying smell clogged Kris’s nostrils, and it made his head spin, but he tried to focus on the task at hand. Suho. Bathroom. Now.  
The omega was still rubbing himself against Kris. Somehow, Suho had managed to unbutton part of his mate’s shirt. The alpha shivered at the feeling of Suho’s small hands brushing across his exposed chest.  
‘Now is the not the time for a boner,’ Kris scolded himself.  
But his alpha side helpfully reminded him that yes, it was the perfect for a boner because his mate was in heat and standing right there, begging to be taken.   
The saccharine smell grew stronger. With a pang of want, Kris realized what the scent was: the omega’s slick, and a lot of it. It acted as an aphrodisiac for the Head Alpha, and the lust was only increased when Suho whimpered his name.  
Kris growled in annoyance. He had a job to do, and he couldn’t afford to lose control. The growl had the opposite effect on Suho. Instead of pulling him out of the heat daze, it only made more slick trickle down his thighs.   
Kris’ voice came out deeper and rougher than he’d intended. “Suho, we need to get you in the water. Can you walk?”  
“I don’t want to, Alpha,” Suho whined, “I want you right now.”  
Nope. This was not going to work. Kris bent down and easily lifted Suho into his arms. The omega took the opportunity rub his cheek against the alpha’s neck, planting sloppy kisses under his jaw that made Kris grit his teeth and walk faster.  
The tub was almost full when Kris finally stumbled into the bathroom. Dara and Yixing were dumping a large bucket of ice into the already freezing water.  
“Hurry, get him in,” Yixing urged.  
With Dara’s help, Kris loosened Suho’s grip and dumped the frenetic omega into the icy water. His whole body submerged for a moment before breaking the surface, sputtering and clawing to get out.  
“Hold him in!” Yixing shouted at Dara over Suho’s pained howls. “Kris, don’t touch him.”  
Kris’ stomach clenched when Suho reached out for him, pleading for help.  
Yixing grabbed Suho’s face, forcing his gaze away from Kris. “Suho! Suho, calm down. It’s me. Focus on me.”  
Slowly, Suho’s arms dropped back into the frigid water. His body shivered violently, but other than that, he didn’t move.  
“Are you listening?” Yixing pushed.  
“Y-Yes,” Suho gasped. “W-what’s happening t-to m-me-e?”  
Yixing kept his voice calm although his mind was racing. “You’re in heat. The water snapped you out of the heat daze, but it won’t last long. You need to talk to Kris about what happens next.”  
“H-h-heat?” Suho whimpered. Memories of his first heat played in his mind like a horror film. “I-I can’t. No. U-Use suppres-ssants.”  
“Suppressants won’t work,” Yixing said firmly. “This is your first heat in five years and technically it’s only your second one. It’s too strong for suppressants. You need Kris.”  
“Isn’t there any other way?” Kris asked. The last thing he wanted to do was force Suho into this.   
‘This wasn’t supposed to happen, damn it!’ he thought.  
“No,” Yixing shook his head. “This heat is too strong. If you don’t take care of him, the pain of not having his mate might kill him.”  
“Heats don’t kill omegas,” Kris argued, trying to stave off the panic he felt at the Pack Doctor’s words.  
“They do when the omega hasn’t had a proper heat in five years,” Yixing retorted. “The suppressants have bottled up his instincts for too long. It’s like breaking a dam. He needs help. And when I say help, I mean he needs a knot. This heat won’t be satisfied with blowjobs and other foreplay.”  
Suho moaned, feeling the heat between his legs returning. Yixing said this heat would kill him unless he let Kris completely have him, but he just wasn’t ready yet! He wanted time to think.  
Kris knelt by the tub. “Suho,” he whispered, “I never wanted to push you into anything, but you can’t go through this heat alone. I wouldn’t ask this unless there was any other way, but will you let me mate you? I won’t do anything until you give me permission.”  
Suho’s breathing hitched, the heat quickly kicking his body into overdrive. Through the thickening haze, he barely managed to process Kris’ words. He wanted Kris, but a lot of it was the heat talking. His rational side screamed that he could make it through this on his own, but he knew that Yixing was right. But did he trust Kris enough to care for him at his most vulnerable after everything he’d been through?  
A spasm of pleasure shocked Suho out of his thoughts momentarily.  
“Alpha, please,” he begged before he even realized what he was saying.  
“That’s the heat,” Kris said, although Suho could tell he was affected by the pleas. “I need your permission.”  
The pleasure magnified into scorching pain, and Suho made his decision.  
“You h-have it,” he gasped. “You have my permission. Please help me.”  
Kris gaped at him for a moment, then Yixing shoved a towel at him.  
“Get him out, dry him off, and take him to your room,” the doctor ordered. “I’ll handle everyone else.”  
Dara and Yixing left as Kris gently lifted Suho out of the water. The omega was already attempting to rub against the alpha, but Kris held him at arm’s length while he peeled off the soaked clothes. Kris quickly dried Suho off, noting with a gulp that there was already slick dripping down his legs.  
For Suho’s modesty, Kris wrapped him in the towel and picked him up. He took the stairs three at a time until finally they reached Kris’ bedroom. Suho’s skin had rapidly heated back up to a feverish temperature, so the omega tugged off the towel as soon as Kris set him down.  
The Head Alpha’s muscles tightened as he fought against the urge to jump Suho right then and there. But no. He had to do this carefully. Even with Suho’s permission, Kris wanted to make sure that his mate wouldn’t regret this after the heat passed.   
Suho, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate his alpha just standing there, so he lurched forward and tore open the last few remaining buttons of Kris’ shirt. Kris took that as a sign to hurry the fuck up.  
His eyes flickered to alpha red and a territorial growl tore out of his throat. Suho shivered at the sound, feeling more slick run between his thighs.   
“Please,” he whispered, not daring to move his gaze from the ruby red eyes that trapped him in place.  
“On the bed,” Kris ordered. It was harsher than he’d meant, but from the way Suho’s breath hitched and his scent grew even sweeter, the omega didn’t mind.  
Suho backed up slowly, eyes never leaving the alpha as he lifted himself onto the massive bed and leaned back, arms supporting his weight. Kris took a lazy moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Suho – his mate – was naked and spread out on his bed with slick running down his legs and an expectant, pleading look on his face. The omega’s body glistened with sweat, but that just made Kris want him even more.  
The alpha stalked forward until he was at the edge of the bed.  
“Be gentle,” Suho asked.  
Kris nodded, eyes briefly shining golden-brown. “Of course.”  
At the reassuring words, Suho’s inhibitions gave out. A particularly strong wave of heat washed over him, causing him to grip the sheets and throw his head back. Kris pounced on him, lowering the omega onto his back.  
“What do you want?” Kris growled. “Tell me what you want, Omega.”  
“You,” Suho breathed. “I want you. All of you. Alpha, please, it hurts.”  
Kris’ large hands enveloped Suho’s waist, kneading the bare skin. Suho whimpered in both relief and frustration when the alpha bent his head to place open-mouthed kisses on the mark. The omega moaned and sank his fingers into Kris’ blond hair, prompting an approving groan from the alpha.  
Kris leaned down so that his lips were inches away from Suho’s.  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked, voice raspy and deep.  
Suho trembled beneath him. His first genuine kiss. Of course, the rogues had kissed him, but this would be his first real kiss. A nice kiss.  
“Yes,” he whispered.  
Kris stared at him adoringly and planted a soft kiss on the omega’s forehead before moving down to gently press their lips together. Warmth coiled in Suho’s stomach, and his toes curled at the feeling, but it still wasn’t enough. His insides were burning and his body was aching. He needed more.  
Kris picked up on Suho’s distress, releasing his lips to trail hot, wet kisses down his mate’s neck and onto his chest. Suho writhed beneath him, moaning and whining for more.  
Just as Kris moved to pin his arms down, Suho’s mind suddenly flashed back to his first heat when Jongwoo lay on top of him, mercilessly pushing into the omega’s unwillingly receptive body. Gentle kisses turned into memories of sharp bites and scraping teeth, Kris’ warm hands became meaty, calloused clamps that gripped Suho with the intent to bruise. His breathing was already fast, but panic rose in his chest, pushing his lungs faster until he was hyperventilating.  
Kris immediately stopped. “Suho, what’s wrong?” he asked urgently.  
“Off,” Suho begged, barely able to choke out the word. “Off, please.”  
The alpha backed away instantly. “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”  
Suho squeezed his eyes shut, and his body curled into a fetal position. “J-Jongwoo…”  
Kris gritted his teeth. He was going to tear that fucker apart limb from limb. “What can I do?”  
“J-Just wait,” Suho said. He fought to change the frightening images into happy memories of his pups, and after a few minutes, his breathing had settled enough to talk. His body still shook with the aftereffects of the panic attack.  
“I’m okay now,” he said. Despite the trauma that his mind had just gone through, Suho’s body continued pumping out slick and releasing pheromones.  
Kris hesitantly edged closer. “Are you sure? Was it the position or the way I was holding you?”  
“I don’t know,” Suho replied, “Probably both.”  
Kris eyed him curiously for a second, and then said, “I want to try something. If you don’t like it, then tell me, and I’ll stop.”  
“Okay,” Suho said. As long as he got some relief from this stupid heat, he was willing to try whatever Kris had in mind.  
Kris climbed back into the bed, nudging Suho over so that he could lay propped up against the headboards.  
“Sit on my lap,” the alpha ordered.  
Suho could only stare at him. “W-What?”  
Kris’ red eyes bore into Suho as he smirked and repeated, “I said sit. On. My. Lap.”  
When Suho hesitated, Kris gently pulled him closer, arranging the omega’s bare legs so that he was straddling Kris. Suho’s face turned crimson as he felt Kris’…thing against his bottom.  
“Did the rogues ever have you like this?” Kris asked, somehow making the question sound seductive.  
Suho shivered at the husky voice. “N-No. I was never on top. I’m not supposed to be.”  
Kris caressed the soft thighs as he leaned close to Suho’s face. “You are if you want to be. Is this position better? I want you to feel safe. Alphas should make their omegas feel safe.”  
Suho bit his lip nervously, then he darted forward and smooched Kris right on the lips.   
“It’s much better,” he murmured, “But…I don’t know what to do.”  
Kris chuckled. “I’ll help you with that. Just let me know if there’s anything you don’t like, okay?”  
Suho nodded. “Okay, but can you do something now? I really need something.”  
Kris’ eyes darkened even further. “I’ll help you, baby. Something like this?”  
The alpha’s large hand reached down and stroked Suho’s erection once before dipping his fingers between his mate’s thighs. The omega let out a garbled moan, hands planted on Kris’ shoulders to keep himself upright.  
The simple, light touches set off a bonfire in Suho’s body. He ripped the rest of Kris’ shirt away and lifted onto his knees so he could unbuckle the alpha’s belt. Kris reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom.  
“It’s probably not a good time to get you pregnant,” he said.  
Suho whined impatiently, finally tugging the offending pants off. He stared. Kris was…well, he was big.  
“Don’t be nervous,” Kris said. “I’ll be gentle.”  
The alpha rolled the condom on and rested his hands on Suho’s hips. “Are you ready?”  
Suho nodded fervently, feeling more slick pool down below. Kris guided him until the tip was in. Even though heat naturally caused an omega’s entrance to widen, Suho was still very tight and tense. His legs quivered, trying to hold his weight.  
“Relax,” Kris said in strained voice. “Keep going when you feel ready.”  
After a moment, Suho kept going. The slick made the entry smooth, but the stretch burned slightly. It was a good burn though, and when Kris was finally all the way in, Suho sighed in relief at the feeling of being full.   
“Ride me, Suho,” Kris gasped.  
With the alpha’s guidance, Suho ground his hips and bounced, moaning so loudly he was sure the whole house could hear. Kris grunted and gripped Suho’s rear, helping the omega move. The alpha inside him wanted to flip them over and drill into his mate, but Kris knew that this was the only way to get Suho through his heat. And the omega did look stunning with his glistening skin, grinding hips, eyes rolled back, and parted lips panting Kris’ name.   
The movements grew frantic as they both neared the end. Kris’ knot swelled inside Suho, stretching the omega even more, locking them together. With a cry, Suho threw his head back, vision blurring as he saw stars. Kris helped him ride out his orgasm until he came, growling as he sank his teeth into Suho’s shoulder, re-marking him. The bite triggered a second, smaller orgasm in the omega. Acting on pure instinct, Suho bit Kris’ shoulder, not removing his teeth until both wolves were breathing normally.  
Suho removed his teeth, then gasped at the sight of old bruises on his stomach disappearing. Old cuts and scrapes were closing right before his eyes, revealing smooth, new skin.  
“What’s happening?” he asked, a bit frantically.   
Kris smiled, kissing his cheek. “That’s the mating bond. We’re 100% official now. The bruises and cuts are healing because our bodies are preparing us for your heat, which wasn’t supposed to start until you bit me.”  
Suho frowned, “Huh?”  
Kris laughed and kissed his nose. “There are two marking bites. The dominant bites first, and it’s sort of like a reservation. No one else can touch you, and you’re my mate, but the bond wasn’t fully completed until you bit me, which shows your acceptance of me. Your bite was supposed to trigger the heat, not mine. I thought I could bite you to protect you from the rogues, and then you could bite me whenever you were ready. Your heat was a surprise.”  
Suho shifted awkwardly, and then moaned when he felt the knot still inside him.  
“It won’t go down for a while,” Kris explained sheepishly, “And your second wave of heat will probably be soon.”  
“Oh,” Suho said in a small voice. He glanced up at Kris through his lashes. “Can we kiss until then?”  
“Yeah,” Kris replied, staring at his mate in awe, “Yeah, we can definitely do that.”

 

They spent an entire day doing that. Among other things. By the time Suho’s heat finished the next evening, they’d had sex in pretty much every part of the room. On the floor, in the armchair, on the desk, and even in the shower. But two things stayed the same every time. Suho was always on top, and Kris was always gentle (even though sometimes he had to try really, really hard to be).  
After they both showered – managing to keep things down to a simple makeout session – the newly mated pair headed downstairs in search of food.  
They were greeted by raucous howls and shouts of congratulations. Suho’s face was a permanent fire-engine red as everyone cooed over his mark and hugged him (much to Kris’ displeasure). The Head Alpha had to be touching Suho at all times, even if they were just holding hands. Suho felt the same way. It made it chest hurt to not be near his mate. It was a weird feeling, but he kind of liked it.  
Mark had to escort Jackson out of the room because he got too excited. Yixing pulled Suho aside, although Kris stood next to him and intertwined their fingers.  
“Are you alright?” the Pack Doctor asked seriously.  
Suho nodded, ducking his head with a shy smile when he caught Kris staring at him.   
“I think…I think I’m happy,” Suho confessed as if he couldn’t quite believe it himself.  
Yixing’s dimpled grin shone like the sun. “That’s wonderful! The pups are at my house with f(x). I promised them a sleepover, so you’ll get a peaceful night with your mate before you have to leave.”  
“Leave?” Suho frowned in confusion. “Why am I leaving?”  
Kris stepped closer, eyebrows furrowed. “What are you talking about, Yixing?”  
The doctor stared at them. “You didn’t know? But, you marked Suho…I thought you knew.”  
“Knew what?” Suho demanded.  
Yixing puffed his cheeks up in worry. “Newly mated wolves can’t be separated, Suho. It hurts them.”  
Kris groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Shit. No. This is bad.”  
“What’s bad?” Suho asked, voice pitching higher.  
Yixing bit his lip. “Well, you’re going with Kris to find the North Pack. So…surprise!”


End file.
